Lady Icceia: Daughter of a Tyrant
by xyzria.grandison
Summary: Deep within the universe, a tyrant awaits the arrival of his second child. But, what happens when, after all is said and done, he finds that this child is neither what he expected or even thought was possible. Follow the story of Icceia, the only daughter of master of the universe: Lord Frieza. Rated T for violence and other themes
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So I've been playing with this idea for months now, and I thought it'd be interesting to see what Frieza would be like as a father, but with a twist. What if, instead of having just a son, like everyone thinks he would, what if he also had a daughter? Well, this is my version of that, and it will look at everyone's reaction and treatment to her, and just how he'd interact and deal with a little girl, and how I think he'd be as a father. I'll also be going a bit into detail on my own theories about his species and how they reproduce and their different customs. Also, there'll be A LOT of OCs in this, and some switching from past to present occasionally. This fic starts from when his daughter is born and would go straight up to (probably) when Frieza battles Goku on Namek.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z/GT, SUPER OR ANY OF THAT STUFF. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THIS IDEA (not really since others tried this already) AND MY OCs.**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _ **Location: Planet Frieza 79 – Elite Quarters**_

 _ **Time: 2:00 AM**_

 _ **Year: Age 735, December 15th (Lol do they have months in space?)**_

 _I couldn't feel my own body as I lay there, a sniveling, pathetic portrayal of my usual self. I was drenched in my own sweat, large beads flowing down the crown of my head on to the bed, forming a literal pool of sweat as I clutched on to one of my throw pillows. My claws dug into the silk – practically shredded the thing. My teeth were clenched so tightly – I didn't want anyone to hear me cry, hear me scream. No, that would never do. I, the embodiment of terror, synonymous of death and sorrow, the ruler of the universe, would_ _ **never**_ _let anyone hear me in such a compromising manner. I tasted blood on my tongue, my own blood from my surely bruised gums._

 _My body, which is naturally cool, felt like it was tossed in lava that was heated a hundred times over. I tossed like a wild beast, clutching my abdomen, hissing as yet another arrow of blinding pain shot through me. I tried to get up, at least to my knees, but was knocked over by the growing heaviness inside me; it was moving, oh it was moving so annoyingly slow. Why couldn't it just be over it, and spare me such dramatics? This pain, this pain which is indescribable to anyone who never experienced it; it was as though my body was being torn into two from the inside, my muscles stretching to impossible length, my mind nothing but a mess of incoherent noise. Breathe. That's what I had to do. Breathe and relax, breathe and… dammit! Why is it hurting so much!? This didn't happen before – no, the last time was tame compared to this hell I was going through._

 _Was it supposed to hurt that much? Should I call someone? When I tried to call for someone, anyone, all that escaped my mouth was a cry that I could not believe came from me. It was like some strangled animal struggling for life. Technically, that's what was happening; this thing was fighting for freedom, for its first stages of its miserable 'life'. Life, pah how ridiculous and so ironic! I did not want to bring life – I lived, thrived on destruction, on death, on misery. Hmm, that seemed more appropriate; this was sheer and utter misery for me. A gargled growl flew out my throat and I angrily pulled the rich silks off my bed and into a tortured heap. I lay on my back, the cool scales of my tail supporting my desperate form; I was panting like some mongrel in search for water… how truly pathetic!_

 _How something that was supposed to be 'natural' and 'beautiful' to my species cause such mind blowing pain to a being of my power, of my strength, was the greatest mystery of the universe's time. As if anything about this was even remotely natural; what had I done to even cause this? I should've known, I should've learned from my own experience. For months I'd been ailing (when do I ever get sick?) If I had only paid attention to the tell-tale signs, to the bizarre dreams that plagued me, to the odd warm feelings that came at the most random times… my appetite had changed too. I also grew even more impatient than I already was, and my temper became volatile, and I wouldn't even try to hide it. Honestly, it was literally right in front of me, but I blew it off; it couldn't be what I thought it was. Never in a millennium would I have willingly subjected myself to such prolonged torture. But my body clearly had a mind of its own, and its mind was just as brutal as mines. I tried to focus, tried to think of something that would ease this madness somewhat; my vision was blotchy and red, and it felt like I was getting a monster of a fever. Another jolt of pain caused me to gasp, and I felt something trickle down my lower parts. Stabs of excruciating pain came faster and faster as I bit my tongue, drawing even more blood to fill my mouth._

 _Then, I rolled over on my stomach again – the spasms quickened and the heat was unbearable. Then suddenly, a shock wave of white, blinding pain overtook me as an explosion erupted in my body, and for a moment all I could see were swirls of neon colours. I felt when my entire bed became drenched in a gooey, sticky, sickly sweet substance that coated my body. The room was spinning and I couldn't get a hold of myself, or even a grasp on my sanity at this point. I looked like something straight out of horror, eyes bloodshot, blood and another substance trickling down my mouth, panting and sweating profusely. I was an utter mess. After a few minutes of waiting, I shakily got to my hands and knees. I felt sore all over, especially in my now opened region where my bio-skeleton protected my more sensitive area. I tried to focus, tried to think and tried to find it. Find the cause of this dilemma I'd gone through – was it really just one? It had to be or it wouldn't have lasted that long._

 _In the dark of my room, I used my hands to feel around on my soaked bed, trying to brush on its surface. And soon, very soon, I felt it; the smooth, cold stone. It wasn't a very big thing – no, for something this size to cause me such misery was laughable. But it did, and I was torn between relief and rage. Relief that it was finally over and rage that, it was really only just the beginning…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Spectacular Birth: It's a bouncing baby… GIRL!?**

 ** _A/N: Ycezelon is pronounced ice-sill-on. I came up with the name after looking up 'Frieza race names' and saw the name 'Yce' and thought it was the dopest thing ever! Originally his name was going to be 'Frezen' but I changed it cause it sounded too much like 'Frieza' and I wanted him to have a really cool, OP name, so I joined the two names together :D_**

 ** _Location: Frieza's mother ship, vicinity of Planet Frieza 79_**

 ** _Age 736, December 5th_**

In the dark, cold vacuum of outer space, a large circular spaceship was idling along, at first glance, it seemed, with no real purpose other than to make a spectacle on the black canvas. By all outward appearances, one might've thought the ship to adrift; if it weren't for the fact that the craft was steadily approaching a dark, medium-sized planet, one might've thought that there was no one on board, with no clear indication of life visible to the outside galaxy. However, at that very moment, there was more commotion and activity going on in the interior than anywhere else in the known universe. For this ship was the vessel of the most feared and powerful tyrant; the very mention of his name struck fear in the hearts of the bravest warriors. Millions bowed before him, and millions more belonged to him. He was the merciless judge, the malevolent overlord, the ever-terrible warrior, the emperor of the universe. He was the great, mighty Lord Frieza, and at this very moment, he was on the cusp of a very drastic change in his life…

A diminutive being sat in a black egg-shaped hoverchair, grasping a glass filled with red wine. He was situated behind a large plate of glass that separated him from a large white room, looking on as a team of doctors, wrought from varying races and dressed in white smocks, busily scurried about the room in haste. He couldn't hear what was going on in there, but he definitely felt the emotional turmoil the doctors were currently experiencing. He took a cordial sip of his drink, his blood red eyes giving away nothing to what he thought or felt about the scene he was observing. A pink tail swished lazily around from the side, and a black nail tapped the edge of the hovercraft, a black claw unconsciously grazing the pale purple skin of his chin. It had been a few hours since he'd been down here, in the lowest, most secret parts of his ship's capacity. This entire area was off limits for the longest while; few even knew that such an area existed on the massive ship.

It was freezing, even in the padded room he was currently occupying, and the air was so heavy that someone who didn't even have a mediocre level of strength would be crushed immediately. He was dreadfully bored; the month long journey back to PF 79 from Planet Farcet, one of his oldest annexed planets in order to finalize an old deal, left him feeling lethargic and irritable. It also gave way to high tensions and disgruntlement on the part of his men who occupied the craft with him, which irked him even further. _I can't wait to just get off this accursed ship!_ He missed the comforts that the upscale base afforded to him, his luxurious apartments and his regal throne room. He even missed the mindless banter and hustle of the hundreds of soldiers stationed there, and the antics of the come-and-go men of the Ginyu Force, his greatest and most formidable band of mercenaries. He also found himself missing his two closest henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, who he ordered to stay and oversee things back on PF-79, his main base of operations in his absence.

He did not care to bring them along for that business meeting and, seeing that he'd be gone for more than a month, he did not want to leave his work unattended and give his men the impression that, with him not being physically there, they could slack off. No, there was too much to do – and with what was about to happen, he felt he needed to get as much work done as possible. In this moment of reflection, he found himself even missing one person in particular, someone who'd been at the forefront of his thoughts in these past days. This person was, in a word, rather important even if he didn't show it – they were important because of their current position in his empire. It was his heir, his son. The boy had been, until now, the only surprising thing to occur in his personal life in years; just like this child, soon to be born, he did not expect or 'plan' him as you may say. In fact, it had happened so fast that, for a while, he didn't even believe it had truly happened. But there it was, the baseball-sized egg that had launched itself out of his body like a missile, leaving him in unbelievable pain and shock, drenched in the reproductive fluids that soaked his entire body. His father, the ever-observant King Cold, had noticed something was amiss months before while they conversed via telecomm. _"Frieza, are you certain that all is well? You don't seem like yourself…"_ Thinking back to his father's urgings to get checked by their doctor and biologist, and his ultimate decision to not be concerned made the young warlord hiss in annoyance. If he had only listened then perhaps he would've been more prepared; but no, he resolved to handle things his way, by ignoring it completely… until it was too late.

The result of that oversight was a baby boy named Ycezelon. His birth had sparked a controversy and celebration of colossal proportions; there were those who thought the boy was a sign of perpetual health and strength, seeing that Frieza was so young when he had him. Others believed it was the start of the end of all things as they knew it; then, there was his own family who did not know what to think. He had inadvertently made an already hectic situation even crazier as, that same year, his brother Cooler had also gained a son. Cooler's child was born a few months before his, and their father had thought it was more than a simple coincidence that both his sons would reproduce the exact same year, just a mere three months apart. A case where the children of one family would procreate within the same year, in their race, was as rare as someone having twins.

He remembered vividly the conversation he had with his father soon after Ycezelon received the _icelacees,_ or blessings and acknowledgement as a firstborn son of a royal heir. Cold had, in no uncertain terms, suggested that he leave the boy there, on New Arcos. Considering the circumstances in which he came to be, Cold had wanted to take the baby off his hands and raise him himself; and, with him being Frieza's child, his favorite and most adored of his two sons, he was more than prepared to spoil his new grandson. However, Frieza had interpreted it as an insult; in his mind, the true reason for the monarch's offer was because he saw him to be unfit for parenthood, due to both his young age and his position in the galactic business hub. Being the proud and stubborn person he was he had refused out rightly, and was determined to prove his father wrong.

Thinking back on it now, the warlord wished he had taken up the offer; how was he to know that with a child, came **so much trouble.** He himself didn't interact with the boy much as a result of both his never-ending schedule and his complete indifference towards the child. In fact, it had been six months since he last _saw_ the boy, but he definitely felt the crunch of his temper tantrums, the child's inability to properly harness his powers at his age (he had to take some time off to teach the boy to create power buffers), and, kami, children were expensive! Ycezelon had more toys and devices than he had planets! But he always conceded in giving him whatever flimsy thing he demanded, if only to get him out of his hair and out of his way. He didn't even think it would have gotten to that point. Initially, he had thought that the laying of the egg was a fluke – there was no way the child would be able to break free from the shell on his own. But boy, was he surprised when, not only did the baby manage to escape on his own, he practically destroyed the entire egg; Ycezen was born extremely strong, just as he had been, and was so healthy that the specialists in the palace did not even need to administer the protein shots essential to all newborn Arcosians; now he was an energetic, strong and highly intelligent four year old boy.

Despite his seemingly good luck to have made a child with such characteristics, Frieza could not ignore the fact that he was indeed still very young, and honestly did not want to have a child hanging around his neck constantly. And even though he wasn't always there, the boy certainly knew who his father was and, despite what those on the outside thought (that the here-and-there parenting style he'd implemented was a way of getting out of it entirely), if they saw the life the little boy lived they'd shut up faster than light. He was barely emotionally supportive to his son – no, he was not the loving, mushy type one bit; but with physical things, well, let's just say the boy led a very charmed life…

He took a long swig of his drink, his blood red eyes looking into the frothy liquid with a frown. Self-consciously, he ran a hand over his face, the coolness of his skin blending with the cool recycled air in the room. He sighed in brief relief when he felt his still smooth skin, almost baby smooth. _At least the stress of this hasn't affected my physical appearance._ He was still very young, both by his race's standards and the general galaxy – the Arcosians had a very high life expectancy rate and, technically to them, he was still a child. _Funny, a child bearing child…_ He never thought he'd find himself in this situation… again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a computed chirp in front of him. Realizing what it was, he picked up the call coming in on the two-way speaker. It was the head doctor, Ulcien. "Yes doctor, how are we looking?" he asked as he glanced up into the room. "Sir, we've approximated twenty more minutes; the subject is currently in the expected exit position, all readings are clear and point towards great health in the subject," the doctor responded dutifully. Frieza looked down into his glass, circling the edge of his goblet with a finger. "Twenty minutes, eh? He's rather impatient." They grey bearded man nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly, your lordship, but due to the nature of his conception I believe this is normal." The tyrant made a small humming noise and said "As if anything about this is _normal_ , Ulcien." He looked up at the medic and smiled a bit. Ulcien had been the head facilitator at his own birth, and had been in the family since then. If anyone would ensure the child's safety and well-being, it was him.

The humanoid chuckled. "Oh, I suppose you're right about that, but what's done is done. Now, I believe you are now free to enter the birthing room and, with your permission, commence the process." Frieza waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, no, I'd rather not approach the vessel until he is completely out. You have the order to begin as suggested." Momentarily stunned, Ulcien was about to comment but was caught off. "If the child is too weak to break out on his own then I'd like to at least give him a few moments before I end him." The cold look on the young Arcosian's face matched the cold brunt of his words. Sighing, and with a quick word in the affirmative, Ulcien disconnected the call and turned back to his team. "We have the order! Let's begin immediately!"

This room, which was both a prenatal study and delivery room, was built specifically to meet the demands of extreme conditions of the Arcosians home world, at several thousand Gs and minus degrees. It was so cold in there that little icicles formed on the corners of the ceiling and floor – it was like a mini arctic pole. The floor had a much larger version of the Frieza Force emblem on the door and drapes of deep purple adorned the walls. There were several different sized machines about, test tubes containing red, purple and yellow liquids, monitors, a network of computers aligned around the room's perimeter and several instruments brought aboard the ship from various annexed planets in case something like this were to occur. There were a few other doctors on hand, working on recording the readings displayed on the screens, fed from the larger analog situated directly above the tanks.

No one thought it'd happen so early, but Frieza saw it fit to have this room designed just in case, and clearly he was right in his assumptions as well as the timing to make the trek back to his home world couldn't have been sound. The doctors rushed over to the far end of the room where a row of bubble shaped tanks were arranged and began pressing the relevant buttons for instructions. A metallic whir could be heard, followed by three simultaneous beeps. After playing around with a couple dials on the tanks' mainframe, Ulcien pressed a bright red button on each tank, removing the shade from a large-sized, bubble shaped tank that sat in the middle. In it was a huge glowing spherical object submerged in blue-green liquid.

There were several wires connected to the sphere, reconnected on the outside of the tank and to a nearby monitor that tracked the infant's movements and heartbeat and brain activity. From the looks of it, it was more than ready to be free of its shell. "Remove the stabilizer now. I think we're ready," he ordered. Nodding, a short amphibian-faced doctor gingerly pressed another button that, at first turned the blue-green solvent into a deep red before gradually draining out the fluid, accompanied with robotic beeping and hums. The glass covering of the tank then lowered automatically, the wires gripping the nuclei popping off with an audible _click!_ With the push of one button on the connecting mainframe, the interior seats of the tanks dislodged themselves, becoming a half-circle shaped pod with a space in the bottom for the infant to slip out.

Gesturing to two other, younger looking doctors, he then pointed to a rack behind the tanks. "Grab some towels and a couple of the test tubes, and a few masks for everyone. The liquids in the egg can be horrifically hot and can do serious damage when in contact with skin." Rushing to follow the instructions, the interns swiftly collected the items, and Ulcien looked over the egg. The egg was a pristine white in body; a light crystalline glaze coated the egg, giving it a glossy, gemmed appearance. There were large swirls of varying shades of pink on the surface, going in different directions and creating a web-like pattern. There were also small rhinestones dotting the nucleus' exterior, along with thick, hair-like structures lining the circumference in intricate curls, corresponding with the colour of the agitates.

Ulcien smiled, taking a trip down memory lane with Frieza's, and more recently Ycezelon's births. The egg he came from, minus the colouring of the designs, was just like this one, which was already a good sign. _The egg is strong and consistent. This should lead to an easy operation._ Moving to a small table nearby, he donned some heat-resistant operational gloves, a mask that left only his eyes visible and a pair of goggles. He turned to see that the others had followed his lead, then, flipped a switch to open a screening channel. "We are about to start, my lord." "Good," was Frieza's only response as he took in the scene on the overhead screen. Turning to the egg, Ulcien took a small, thin metal rod and began to lightly tap the egg where he could. This was to spur a reaction from the baby inside and get him to start kicking. After a few taps, the egg began to creak and sway, ever so slightly. "Come on little one… that's it," the medic coaxed, using the instrument to poke at the tough shell. The egg shook a little, shuddering momentarily before ceasing to move altogether. Ulcien peered at it in apprehension, looking at the dumbfounded faces of his crew. He turned back to the nucleus and said "Come now, you don't want to disappoint your father, do you?" _I sincerely hope you don't disappoint him, for your sake…_

Frieza looked on, a look of perpetual boredom and slight aggravation on his face. "I knew it, I knew this was a fluke." He pressed a button on the screen's keyboard and soon his voice filled the delivery room. "Ulcien, what is going on in there? Do I have to step in and handle this myself?" Startled, the doctor shot a look back at the malevolent being behind the screen, shirking under his intense gaze. Quickly, he shifted back to the intercom and said "No, sire, that isn't necessary. The child is moving, albeit slowly…" "Slowly, you say? Oh, that would never do; perhaps I should really lend a hand, speed the process up a bit you know?" "Frieza, I-" "The kid decided to make an early appearance and now he wants to change his mind? I will not have such false alarms pulled! If that brat doesn't start doing something, _I will!"_ Visibly sweating from the threat, Ulcien tried desperately to appease the irritated father-to-be, pleading with him to be patient. He was so distracted that he did not notice how the egg had suddenly begun to shift, gradually becoming more frantic in its actions.

It was only when he heard one of the doctor' surprised gasps that he spun around, only to see the previously dead-still egg shaking as though there were a war going on inside. All at once, small hairline cracks began appearing all over, accompanied by increasing rays of steam that erupted like geysers. "Merciful heavens!" he cried, grabbing a towel from the assistant holding the set, telling the others to stand back. Quickly, shock and panic ensued as everyone moved to set the protective eyewear over their eyes; at that same moment, a powerful sure from within the shell caused the egg to nearly jump from its holder, eliciting even larger cracks to appear with a loud hissing sound. From the now gaping cracks, streams of a thick dark magenta liquid flowed down and pooled on to the floor; not wanting to take the chance, Ulcien grabbed the test tube and held it underneath the raging torrent, the gloves protecting him from the white-hot liquids pouring out.

Then, as soon as he handed the half-filled tube to a waiting doctor, the entire egg exploded – literally exploded, sending sharp shards of the metal-like shell flying about, as well as the steaming embryo liquid that once filled it, breaking several apparatuses that were nearby. The team cried in horror, covering their already protected faces with their arms, stunned and terrified at what had just happened. Behind the glass, Frieza was left with an expression of utter shock at what he'd just seen, eyes wide and jaw slack. If he didn't see the smears of prenatal liquid staining the walls and floors, or even saw it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. _What the hell was that!? The thing exploded into a billion pieces!_ He didn't know whether he should be terrified or very, very worried; he never knew the eggs to react like that, at least not from what he'd remember from Ycezelon's birth.

Instinct took over, and he flew from his hoverchair and into the disarray, fuming. "What the hell just happened!?" he demanded in a screech. The cowering team looked at him, fearful for their lives now. Nobody knew what to say – no one even knew for sure what they'd just witnessed. "You fools! If I had wanted the child to die I would've killed it myself!" He was enraged, incensed really, and just as he was about to blow the entire place to non-existence, he heard Ulcien speak. "Sire, wait! It's okay!" Frieza turned to him, his eyes gleaming with destruction when he noticed the man was kneeling on the floor, clutching a towel close to him. His face bore the most relieved look he'd ever seen, like someone who had been playing near expensive glass figurines and accidentally knocked one, but caught it before it could fall and smash into smithereens. "It… it's alright. I-I have him." The prince lowered his hand that had been poised to cause their deaths, slowly to his side as he stared at the aged man. For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the soft, suppressed sounds of the slowed breathing from the doctors who had just narrowly escaped a messy death.

"You… you have him?" His tone was now curious but still held a little uncertainty. "Yes, my lord. He's right here." Ulcien stood up, holding the bundle carefully. Frieza eyed him for a second before approaching the medic. He peered into the stained towel that covered most of the infant's body. "Let me hold him," he murmured, Ulcien all too glad to comply. The first thing he noticed as the child was laid in his arms was how light he felt; compared to Ycezelon, who had been a whopping _**eleven**_ pounds at birth, this child seemed to be only eight or nine. He also noted that the child was extremely hot still, due to how he'd been previously submerged in magna hot embryo juices. Without even realizing what he was doing, he had begun to lick away the residual placenta off his child's body, holding his new son so naturally that one would think he held thousands of babies before this (which is far from the truth.) Nobody dared comment on the bizarre scene before them, glad to not be the interest of his attention at the moment.

Now that the child was cleaned off, the icy tyrant now took the time to look over his new charge, and, when he did, his face suddenly became a deathly white, a stupefied, horror-filled expression encompassing him completely. He looked like he was near fainting right on the spot. Ulcien saw the horrific look on his face and cautiously asked "Sir? Are you alright?" There was no response, other than Frieza rubbing his eyes with his free arm, as though to tell himself that what he was seeing wasn't real. But it was – it was real, it was there! "I don't believe this… this has to be a trick. I never… how…" he muttered, still looking at his newborn son as though the child would attack him at any moment. "Ulcien," he said, his tone now cold and emotionless. "Y-yes, sir?" "Tell me; in any of the prenatal scans you conducted, did you notice anything… _strange_ with the child?" The aged medic did not understand. "Strange? What do you mean?"

"Ulcien, come here for a minute, and tell me what you see…" Cautiously, he approached the now stoic tyrant, wary of how drastically his entire demeanor seemed to sour in seconds. Whatever could be the problem? Was there something wrong with the child? Impossible! Nothing had come up before; no deformity or traces of any health issues were picked up on. He peered into the towel, and all he could say was "My stars…"

The baby was in his natural form, similar to Frieza's final form, except for some notable differences. The child's bio suit was a smooth, milky white, similar to its father's, but there were two peaks pointing downward on both sides of his body, a thin portion of white skin coming to lay over his his pelvic area, blocking view of that range; all three bore diamond shaped gems that were a brilliant shade of pink.

His biogems were diamond shaped, shaded a glossy fuscia pink with a lighter shade texturized in their cores; the areas where the biogems on his shins and wrists were, were colored a light pink instead of white, and were pointed on the ends, giving them a sharper, refined appearance . The larger biogem on his head, instead of being elongated and oval shaped, was a wide diamond shaped. The peak in front went down his forehead and curled above his left eye, with three light lines cutting into them. thus making it look like there were strands of hair falling into his eye; the other one went down his neck and curled inwards, giving the appearance of a thick curl in the back of his head . There was a bright pink stripe going from the base of his tail, growing in size as it ended at the tip of his chubby tail; the tip of his tail was colored, transitioning from light pink and the end being colored dark pink.

His eyes, now closed, were highlighted with a bright pink streak that went down from each eye and went down to his jawline like flowing tears, his top eyelids shadowed with bright pink markings. His wrists were encircled with bright, light and dark pink rings, three rings on either wrist and a V shaped marking on his neck showcased all present shades of the color in a harmonious transition from light to dark. His lips were extremely shiny, almost glimmering and his nails had the appearance of being coated with minute sparkle-dust particles that gleamed in the artificial light.

This child was like no other, an eye catcher, one that would certainly catch the eyes of the masses. If there was one thing Frieza certainly proved to be gifted in, it was producing the most unusually beautiful children; his son also had some traits that weren't always seen in Arcosians, and his appearance too had left all who saw him in a state of awe. But this child, my, he was just exquisite! "This is the most beautiful child I have ever seen," he admitted, in an almost reverent tone. "That is my point exactly." Ulcien looked up to see that, once again, his master's expression has changed. He now seemed annoyed, irritated even. At the doctor's perplexed reaction, he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be an expert, and you still can't figure out what is wrong?" "M-my apologies sir, but the child seems healthy. I truly don't see the problem." Impatient with the man's ignorance, and unsure of how else to let them know of what he was seeing, he decided to just spit it out. "Doctor, I think I know the reason why this child looks, 'beautiful' as you said, and so different from me and his brother."

He looked the medic straight in the face, and the next sentence he said made everyone in the room gasp: " _He_ is no he…"

 **And here is chapter 1! Sorry this is sooooooooooo long lol but if I were to split all these chapters the story would never finish :/ But if you read it, thanks! So this is just how I think the babies in Frieza's race are born - from eggs that comes out from (wherever normal lizard eggs come from lol). I just thought it'd be sick to have her be born on his ship (so she was literally born in space.) Hope you guys enjoyed it, and feel free to ask questions if you want.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naming the Princess: Why'd You Want a Girl?**

 **Icceia-Krys'Telle is pronounced: _eye-sha cris-tell. A play on ice crystals because of her eyes and her biogems are diamond shaped, like crystals (genius, right?) Her name originally was going to be 'Chilla', but I changed it when I noticed that the name was literally as popular as the name 'Frieza', (I thought I was the only one clever enough to come up with it lol) and I wanted her to have a special name and this is what I got :D_**

The past three days were three of the most stressful days in Frieza's life. As soon as his ship had docked in PF-79's bay, the entire station had been put under lockdown. No one was allowed out of their flats until he had finished all he had to do, and he had to do a lot. The antenatal specialists, who were on hand to perform the necessary tests on his new baby, all got the shock of their lives when he told them of his discovery. Just to be sure a run-up on the infant's biological and chromosome makeup was done, and, sure enough, it came back positive: this was indeed a baby girl. After the initial, dumbfounding results, samples from the baby were taken; they would work tirelessly to figure out _how_ this had happened.

Other requested tests brought to light a more in-depth look of the newborn. She, against all odds, was very healthy, weighing a good nine pounds with all crucial organs working to their capacity. She was also _very_ powerful, being just around five units below her brother. That factor alone had made Frieza even remotely interested in the child; it was an impressive feat in his eyes. During this time, another characteristic had been discovered. An hour after she'd been brought in, the infant opened her eyes for the first time, with Frieza being present, and they were blown away by what they saw. Instead of having the blood red eyes that were dominant in Arcosians, the baby had a beautiful shade of icy blue eyes. Those who had a wide knowledge of the Arcosian race called it a marvel, and her birth was a 'one in a million chance'.

After she had been under surveillance for a day, she was then released to him. He had sent her files to his father as soon as he got them on his hard drive, and King Cold had been nothing short of amazed to learn he now had a _granddaughter._ On the third day his curiosity had gotten to him and he sent a request to vid-cam with his son. The three-hour long conversation was one littered with arguments, theories and mockery. Frieza was the one mocking his father, after the man suggested that these 'spurred births' were as a result of him. "Frieza, honestly I am quite concerned. With that first child we had agreed that perhaps it was due to the stress of the situation at the time, what with all those assassination attempts and conspiracies spewing about." King Cold's mammoth form was sat in a large chair in some sort of observation room. He drank copiously from his goblet as he spoke, a servant in the back coming to top up his drink. "But now, you're telling me that the exact same thing has happened yet again, and this time for no real reason."

Frieza, who was in his personal quarters on base, sans armor, scowled at the screen. He knew what his father was hinting at and knew the man just did not want to say it. "Like I've said Father, I've no clue or explanation for what has been going on. I still am unable to even fathom it." Never in a billion years did he, the great Lord Frieza think that he could ever sire a female child, planned or unplanned. "And I have said what I think about this: perhaps all of this is on a more… internal level than we first believed. Clearly something is going on if you cannot even control your own body." King Cold's voice was unwavering and cold, his eyes impassive. Frieza glared at him, already feeling flustered. "The doctors pronounced it as a high stress-level birth; I _have_ been quite busy with the business lately you know." At the harsh tone of his son's voice, the monarch softened his approach. This was a rather touchy topic, and it would not do to anger the boy.

"I did not mean for it to come out that way, son. I am actually very worried about this. You are still very young and already have gone through two… _accidents,_ and no one truly knows why. What if this continues? Would you really want to find yourself with an entire army of _mites?"_ He hadn't even considered that possibility. What if he really couldn't stop himself from reproducing like this? Both times he thought the children would have died, and with good reason, and yet here he was with two brats that he _did not even want._ Children were never his forte – he'd proven that much with his non-committal relationship with Ycezelon. He could not imagine the horrors of having four or five dust mites running about and causing havoc. Though with Ycezelon it was a little different as he was his firstborn and did have potential, but… what could he possibly do with a _girl?_ King Cold noticed his son had drifted off and he sighed. "However, with the data that you have provided me with, I suppose it is not all that bad. A power level of that kind is remarkable, note-worthy even… are you aware of the beliefs regarding blue eyed children of our people?"

The question was sudden and, frankly Frieza had not even thought to look deeper into this child's appearance and its regarding legends. "That is an extremely rare trait, even more than the fact that the child is female; it seems that, based on her power level, there may actually be another prodigy in our family." King Cold grinned, holding his goblet up to his dark lips in a show of a toast. "Yes, despite the setbacks that may come with her genetics, if the beliefs are substantial than you may very well have given our family a gifted child, and for that we should be proud. That, and she truly is a gem to behold." He finished off his drink while Frieza blankly stared, pondering on this new information. A gifted child? Just what did that mean? Before he could press for answers, the larger being asked "Speaking of children, where is that rambunctious grandson of mines? Has he seen his new sister?" "Oh, I sent him to another one of my planets for a while. I did not want him here when I returned, since I would've been so caught up with other things anyway... you know how constrictive the first few days are. He would be back in a few days." A smirk then spread across his face as he said "I'm not too sure the brat would be happy about this little development. He was expecting a little brother to rendezvous with."

He did not know why, but the thought of his four year old returning home, hoping to see another him there, but instead finding a little girl was hilarious to him. "I see… I suppose you have not let word get to him on the infant's base nature?" The younger Arcosian shook his head, placing a finger on his full dark lips. "Let's not ruin the surprise for him." Cold merely shrugged, saying he did not care in the slightest what he did. After refilling his class for a third time, he had just begun to drink when his eyes seemed to be lost on something unseen to the other party. Then, suddenly, Cold's expression turned to one of questioning, his face contorted in deep thought. Slowly he looked up back at his son and he said, "I just realized that you have not mentioned her name." "Pardon?" "The child, Frieza, what have you named her?" It was then that Frieza felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. . For three days he had resorted to calling her 'brat', completely forgetting that she was still without an official name. _How can something like that slip my attention!?_ "Actually, I've been so frantic about the child's gender… I had not noticed until now I'm yet to name her." The situation quickly became awkward.

His father looked at him as though he lost all his senses. "You forgot to name your spawn?" "It's not like I had the foresight to know this would happen. I was fully equipped for a male child; obviously that will be useless to me now. Ah, this little brat is already causing such trouble for me!" He hadn't even bothered to hold the baby after she was returned to him, and then he just gave her to the hired help designated for his children. "The child cannot remain nameless Frieza," Cold drawled in a bored tone, his head propped with one arm. "I will see to that issue now. Until then, Father." "Yes son, you do that. I'll be checking back with you." The call disconnected and the tyrant sat back in his bed. In one swift motion he connected his hand to his forehead, eliciting a sound _smack!_ "Ugh, now I have to search for a suitable name for that thing." He retrieved his scouter from his nightstand, placing it on his left ear. He turned it on and pressed the button to open up his communication setting. "Yes, it's Lord Frieza. Bring the child to me immediately. There is something that I need to take care of." He ended the call, allowing himself to fall back on the cool fabrics of his bed. _Let's see how well I can overcome this hurdle…_

It had been just half an hour since his daughter was brought to him. She was asleep when she came, and as soon as he took her back to his bed, she woke up. For whatever reason the child was interested in every little detail of his room; the rick velvet and purples of his room, the hand-woven rugs that covered the floors, the many spoils of war that were displayed proudly about, the high ceilings. Either that or she was just amazed to see such a huge place being used for a simple bedroom – it was literally an entire floor! Frieza had her placed on his crossed legs, her head resting against the cool, muscle pink skin of his legs. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket, and with all her shifting about it didn't look like it'd stay long. He eyed her, one brow raised curiously. "My, you are an observant little thing are you? It seems you may have inherited something from my father after all." The baby girl looked up at him wonderingly, her blue eyes staring up into his red ones. He couldn't help but notice how, for brief intervals her eyes seemed to change colour, from the icy shade of blue to a shade closer to violet.

 _Fascinating_ he thought, absentmindedly using the tip of his tail to poke at her body. She was a rather chubby baby, her white and pink tail snaking up from under her blanket as she tousled with it. He smirked at her determination to escape her swaddle, but had no drive to unwrap her himself. He was still very wary of this infant female that just appeared in his life; he'd never been this close to a female before. For the first time since her birth he looked over her form, interested in the fancy designs that marked her ivory skin, and the bizarre sparkle of her lips and claws. He didn't know why but he was somewhat mesmerized by them; they looked like the millions stars against the blackness of space. It was a peculiar thing indeed.

"You're a very strange child, you know that?" At the remark, the she-child looked up at him and, for the first time, cracked a smile. It was the type of smile that would be interpreted as a 'yes' to the pronouncement. Did she really understand him? No, she was just a sniveling newborn brat, she would not understand proper language until some years yet. The second-time father cocked his head to the side, frowning now as he mentally skipped over yet another name. Who knew that such a trivial task would prove to be so difficult? When Ycezelon was born he had already had a name; he'd always known what he would name son.

Naming him was not nearly as trying as this. And it was even more difficult, seeing that for a full-female to be born was unheard of; they were literally one in every one hundred years, and even still they were nearly none-existent. Which meant he had to be original… just lovely. He rubbed his temples, groaning. The only reason why he was putting any thought to this at all was simple: if the name were to be too bland then no one would pay any mind; if it was too unusual no one would be able to say it. And, for his own personal reasons, he refused to give any child of his (regardless of the nature of their existence), a name that not even he would call them by. He searched his memory for female names of the higher class women of worlds he visited and or controlled now. All of them seemed so fluffy and frivolous, but he'd use them as a base. Ignoring the little coos coming from his daughter, as she continued to inspect the quarters with her eyes, he concentrated on three specific things: one, what made a name for a female special; two, what made the baby girl unique, and three was aspects about his home world, Arcosia.

For a few moments he just considered those three, silently glancing at the infant as he formulated a name. Then, he had an odd thought as he studied her eyes. _They're like icy pools of the clearest blue water…_ And that was when it came to him, the breakthrough he needed. "That's it. I know what I'll call you. How do you like the name Icceia? Icceia-Krys'Telle." He cradled her with his thick tail and she smiled again, stretching her short pudgy arms towards him. "Yes, it's perfect, and is close to your brother's name." He smiled, proud of himself for coming up with such a great name. _I told Father I could do it!_ Now that it was official, he sent a notice to his father and his brother. Cold instantly fell in love with the name, saying it was befitting of 'someone so beautiful'. Even Cooler, who had initially been hesitant at the idea of having a niece, admitted that Frieza had done well and had given her a lovely name,

' _It seems that you're actually good for something other than destruction, brother,'_ he had coyly suggested when they had talked. He had not taken the bait like he usually would, and had instead chalked it up to his older brother being bitter over the fact that he was the one to have a rare female child, and would therefore be even more revered and admired by their loyal followers; it was fate that he, the favored prodigy of the family, would be the one to have such a 'blessing' bestowed on him. A week after she was named, a member of the Royal Clergy came by, and offered the special prayers and blessings reserved for a second-born of royal blood. She did not need a big ceremony as her brother had and presentation to the Council of Order back home was not necessary, something that Frieza was ever grateful for. He did not even know what he'd do if he had to go through the logistics of that again. After that, she was finally acknowledged via her grandfather by the Council as a prospective heir.

When all of that was finally done with, people were finally allowed to come see the new baby; there consisted of the Ginyus, Zarbon, Dodoria and a select few of other high ranking generals in the army who bore some merit to him. The same sentiments were all shared by those who had the honor of seeing Lord Frieza's new daughter in person. "Why, this is the most superb baby I've ever seen! Absolutely stunning!" Zarbon had breathed, awestruck at the sight of the little baby. "She's so pretty! Wow!" Dodoria had said, barely able to tear his eyes away from the new princess. They both had expressed their surprise when they found out it was a female, but whatever feelings they had regarding it quickly melted away when they laid eyes on her. The Ginyus were all ecstatic at the successful hatching of their lord's second child. "Wow," Guldo had said, blinking his two smaller eyes above his two normal ones. "Yeah, she's so tiny," Burter remarked, watching as the baby stared up at them wonderingly. "And fat," Recoome blurted without thinking. Jeice snickered behind his gloved palm while Captain Ginyu, who had been holding the baby in his arm, face palmed him in annoyance. "She's an infant you fool, what do you expect?" "Aw, she's a cute little gal, ain't she?" "Well of course – she takes after Lord Frieza!" "And her name is so sweet! I like it a lot!" "She'll be a great fighter when she's older!" Their excited chatter rose and switched to various things, predictions and hopes for their new princess, praise for Lord Frieza being the one to create her, and pledges to serve her as well as the rest of her family.

In fact, they were so happy that when he handed Icceia-Krys'Telle, Ginyu cleared his throat and they all stood at attention. "If you would allow us, your highness, we would like to honor you and your daughter with the dance of joy!" The others stood and started the routine of abstract and horribly embarrassing dancing. Frieza, who had been enjoying their animated fawning over his newest spawn, was now deeply embarrassed. "Um, perhaps you all should save that for when she's older, and could better appreciate it," he mumbled, his lavender face a bright red. "Oh, of course! That's a great idea sir!" Ginyu instantly agreed, ceasing their show of celebration. With all the glowing remarks coming in from all sectors, he began to feel somewhat better about the situation. Yes, he was still troubled by his latest change and he still had no idea what he would really do with her, but she was making out to be at least somewhat tolerable. She was a quiet baby, hardly ever cried or made a fuss, unlike his son, who was a ball of energy even at that age.

Speaking of which, there was still one person who was yet to meet the new baby…

He had received word that the ship carrying his son and his entourage had requested to dock two hours ago. Ycezelon still had no idea what was awaiting him. All he knew was that his father had a new baby, and he rightfully thought it was a boy. Frieza had ordered they take him to his quarters first and wait for him to give the okay for the boy to come. Oh, he must be so excited! After months of not seeing his 'papa', and with the knowledge that there was now someone else waiting for him, Frieza could only imagine the boy's eagerness to burst into his private domain. He wondered momentarily if he had improved in his skills in that time; even though he wasn't the type to stand over his boy every waking moment (like his own father was), he did implement certain practices that he deemed as important. Things like Ycezen's schooling and practical lessons were things that he did not take for joke; he was adamant that his child be educated in all spheres, especially in the universal setting.

The two weeks he'd been on PF-63 was an authorized vacation from his usual routine, something he was sure the little bug was grateful for. He occupied the lower level of his private quarters, reclining on one of the cushioned sofas. Icceia-Krys'Telle lay in her small glass-tinted cradle, presumably asleep. He could never really tell since she was normally very silent, and he did not care either way. Rotating his wrist, swirling around the pink wine in the glass, he appeared to be much calmer and relaxed than he would usually be perceived. He had a lot on his mind, namely the work he'd had to put aside these past two weeks. It was customary in his race for a new parent to take at least three weeks off from their respective jobs after the birth of a new baby, to bond with their child and develop a mental connection. So far, not much 'bonding' had been going on between him and his daughter; come to think of it, he was rarely ever alone with her, as he'd leave her to the caregivers and he's spend his 'time-off' doing minimal work. He could not understand his hesitancy; with Ycezelon he had actually spent more time with him as a newborn, and only got back into the full swing of running his empire when the boy had lived for a month.

Icceia-Krys'Telle was… well, she was different. He still felt odd about having a female in his family and just did not know what to do with himself. Groaning, he ran a hand down his face, thinking of all the catching up he'd had to do after all of this – this baby just happened to be born in one of the busiest times. His train of thought was interrupted by his scouter going off. "Lord Frieza, your son is here," one of the guards alerted dutifully. "Let him in," Frieza replied, sounding dreadfully bored. Standing to his feet and taking another casual sip of his beverage, he listened as he heard the double door entrance whir open, and a tiny figure stepped into the lavish room. The small child, upon seeing him standing there, broke out into a wide smile. "Papa!" The little boy ran across the room, practically throwing himself on to tyrant, hugging his leg. Frieza, who'd kill anyone on the spot that dared to even brush against him, merely smiled at the little boy.

"Hello Ycezelon. My, it's been a while since I last saw you." The Arcosian child was a lot shorter than the already diminutive overlord, barely reaching to his knee. The boy was in his recently-learnt seal form, and although he bore some resemblance to his father, there were certain characteristics that greatly differed from those of his guardian. For instance, the boy's face, hands and feet were a pretty lavender colour, smooth and soft on his rounded face. His arms, legs and tail were covered in the same armored skin like his father's, but instead of being pink his were a deep plum colour; the scales on his face were black, smooth and framed his face perfectly. The portions around Frieza's wrists and shins that were white, for his son they were closer to silver, the colored areas being black. The large biogem on his head was black with purple in its core in a flurry of swirls. The two small black horns protruding from his skull were stripped, similar to King Cold's with the tips being a bright purple; the helmeted portion of his head was silvery, just like the areas on his wrists and shins, and the tip of his tail was black. He wore a simple black T-shirt and the black speedo shorts that was a trademark with many of Frieza's men.

The form he had been born in was just as bizarre as this repressed form, but Frieza did not care to do much about it. With what the doctors had told him then, and with what recently occurred, he felt that these variations were due to his own mutated genes and not some defect. Ycezen looked up at his father, his red eyes shining with glee. "I know, Papa, but I had lots of fun!" "Did you now?" Frieza feigned interest; at this age, the boy's definition of 'fun' was the polar opposite of his. Ycezelon nodded and began to tell him of his time on 63 and all the things he saw and did. It all sounded like gibberish to the wary overlord, and it took all his mental strength to not tell the youngling to shut up directly. So, he instead patted his son's head – condescendingly, but Ycezen did not notice – and said "Well that all sounds rather interesting. I am truly glad that you enjoyed yourself."

He then turned towards the cradle and gestured a hand towards it. "I'm sure you're excited about this new baby I've been telling you about; why don't you go and take a look." In a flash, the young Arcosian was standing by the cradle, tiptoeing and peering in. Frieza strolled over, indulging himself in his trademark drink while keeping an eye on the boy. Suddenly, he gasped. "Papa, his eyes are blue!" Ycezelon seemed so surprised by that one thing, it was almost comical. "Yes I've noticed that too," his parent replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ycezelon took no notice of his father's snide intonation and immersed himself in studying the infant. The more he looked, the more confused he became. Soon, the boy's face was in a near scowl. "Papa, he looks funny," he muttered, his soft accented voice raising in pitch at the end of the statement. "What do you mean, child?" Frieza coaxed, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to give him away.

The little boy cocked his head to the side, his tail slowly rising and falling. "I don't know, he just looks… funny." He pouted and turned to him – Frieza was having a hard time trying not to burst out in laughter. "That is no way to speak of your new _brother_ , Ycezelon. I'm sure that he's perfectly fine." "But Papa… why is he so, so…" He paused and seemed to be thinking of the right word to say. "Yes? What does he look like to you?" Frieza coaxed, masking the humour in his tone so well that he couldn't even hear it. _Oh this is just too good!_ The toddler looked back at the baby, who was now staring him dead in the eye, clearly just as confused by the sight of him.

Ycezelon's furrowed his brow, swaying his tail about like some untamed worm. Then, uncertainly, he said "Pretty…" When his father said nothing the boy continued. "Why is he white?" Frieza looked at him as though he'd just asked why he was emperor – it was obvious why. "Don't you remember what I told you? The form he's in is our true form. You were born just like that, too." Ycezelon stared at the baby before it seemed to click. "Oh, I remember, Papa!" he proclaimed with a smile. "Good, and as for why he looks so _pretty,_ as you said…" He gave him a devious, but mischievous smile, speaking in a low voice. "Can you keep a secret?" Nodding his head eagerly, the child allowed the older Arcosian to speak into his ear. "He is not really a boy." Ycezelon looked up at his father, confused. He tilted his head to the side, trying to see if he was joking. His father would always say things just to either scare or leave him at a total loss. But he saw no indication of a fib on his face and his eyes grew wide when the meaning of his words sunk in.

"You mean… it's a _girl!?"_ He immediately jumped away from the cradle as though the thing were on fire, his expression meant to portray disgust but came off as comedic gold to the cruel tyrant. Frieza began laughing boisterously, never seeing such a look on his little son's face before. "Oh child, if you could only see yourself now; I believe I may have had the exact same reaction when I found out myself." Still chuckling, he opted to finish his wine – and that was when Ycezelon spoke again. "Papa, why did you want to have a girl? Aren't girls weak?" This made him sputter and nearly spit out the liquid in his mouth. He frowned, his dark lips curling like an upside-down U. "First of all, I did not _want_ to have a girl; some things happened before she was born that _made_ her that way. Secondly, no, she is not weak; she's nearly as strong as you are." He wasn't sure why the boy's comment bothered him as much as it did. Maybe it was because the brat had basically just said that it was possible for him, the most powerful being in the universe, to generate a weakling for a child, regardless the gender. Such insolence!

Ycezelon, oblivious to the affect his words had, continued with a platoon of questions. "Can she fight?" "How strong is she?" "Do I have to share my things with her?" "What made her a girl?" And so it went, and with each question the boy spat out, Frieza could feel his patience waning, the hand clenched behind his back twitching. "That is enough of your foolish questions child!" he snapped angrily, his tail hitting the ground with a sound _crack!_ Startled and fearing his father's wrath, the boy clammed up instantly. Realizing he lost his temper for a moment, the despot sighed and changed his approach on the matter. "I mean, I don't know anything as yet, so the best thing to do will be to wait until she's older. Wouldn't you agree?" His tone was soft and patient, giving the air of an indulgent father (which was a facade he put up for the boy) rather than a bloodthirsty overlord.

Feeling a bit more relaxed at his father's change in tone, the child merely nodded and looked back to the cradle. Cautiously, he approached it again and looked in – this time, the baby girl laughed, as though his mere presence was a grand joke. "What's her name?" he asked, taking in the newborn with cautious interest. "Icceia-Krys'Telle." He gulped down the remaining contents of his glass, shuddering slightly as the residual buzz of the beverage tinged his mouth. "Icceia… Icceia…" He repeated the name curiously, allowing it to roll of his tongue carefully as he cemented it in his mind. "That's pretty, just like her," he pointed up, beaming at his conclusion of his sister's name. "Yes, it is, and I am sure she will make a fine little sister for you." Baby Icceia giggled babyishly up at her brother, trying to reach for his face while flexing her little fingers. He seemed to have recovered rather quickly from the initial shock, and now was playing with his baby sister, happy and, for the moment, content. As he looked on at the nauseatingly touching sight, he began to think more on the questions his son had blatantly thrown at him.

He had no real plan for his daughter as yet and, other than her tremendous power, he really could make no prediction on how good of a fighter she'd be, or if he would even allow her to fight. His father's words rang clear in his head: _'You may have given us a gifted child…'_ Just how gifted she was, only time would tell.

 **So this was just a tiny look in to Frieza's relationship with his son, and a little bit of foreshadowing to how he would treat his daughter. I thought it'd be cute to introduce Ycezelon this way and let them have a 'family moment'. Also, sorry again if it's so long (I'll try to make them shorter... try)**

 **Buuuut if you read, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- Hide and Seek**

 _Year: Age 741_

 _Time: 02:00 PM_

 _Location: PF-79, Elite Quarters; Extra Curriculum Room_

"Alright, that's good. Keep doing that," a voice spoke. The owner of the voice, a female, sat cross legged on a mat on the floor of the room. She was a beautiful young woman, with pure white skin and long, flowing silver hair; her eyes were bright red, almost pink, and they sparkled as she spoke, her dark, full lips complementing her full cheeks. She wore a skin-tight black swimwear bodysuit that accentuated her curvaceous figure, a pink band tied around her left leg. She wore a pair of silver black-toed boots and silver and black wrist guards graced her slender arms, and a purple scouter over her left eye. The room she was in was similar to an acrobatic gymnasium; rings of all sizes hung down from the ceiling, wooden beams were set up on stands (you know the things they do flips on?). Several large, saucer-shaped disks floated in mid-air, placed in a specific pattern above a massive built-in trampoline.

Mats of different colours and sizes were rolled up in one corner; and on the farthest end of this room was another room, visible through the wide glass screen, and it looked to be some sort of studio. The young woman was currently observing, and cheering on someone who was on the course at the moment. The person swung from two of the glowing rings, taking to the air and conducting a flip mid-air before landing on one of the saucers. As their feet touched the disk, it emitted a low hum, a bright purple light coming on underneath. That was some sort of cue for all the other disks to begin moving up and down, higher and lower. Waiting a moment for the right opportunity, the participant in the course soared into the air, landing on top another saucer just as it was coming back up. As it went further towards the ceiling, they looked down to a disk heading to the ground.

Timing it right as the disk they were riding on was about to hit the ceiling, they leaped down, performing a series of 'cannon ball' flips before landing squarely on the disk. The participant continued this for a few more minutes, riding the saucers, balancing and flipping off of them – all while not touching the ground. Finally as the last disk came, the participant made a point to wait until it was higher up before launching towards it, grasping on to it before successfully hoisting themselves upward. Scanning the ground below, they spotted one of the beams some feet away; a minute later, they dove through the air, completing a series of flips, and landed gracefully on the three meter beam, balancing on one foot with the other crossed behind it.

The lone spectator began applauding, relaying glowing remarks on the performance. "Very good! Perfect as always!" The tiny figure receiving the praise took a little bow. "Thank you; thank you!" she sang, bowing as though there were an entire crowd. The little girl stood straight up then, beaming at her instructor. "You've certainly improved since last time, Miss Icceia. I'm greatly impressed." "Thank you, Thaala." As Thaala considered her sole student, she couldn't help but be enthralled by the little girl's appearance; she was literally as pretty as a picture. She was currently in her weakest, suppressed form. She was a pretty blush (a really light pink) from head to toe. The skin that framed her round face was pink and free from the stripes that her father had, making them look like silky smooth arcs that cascaded down from her top eyelids to her jaw.

Her legs were completely smooth, not having the thick armored skin of the rest of her family; her arms were only partially covered, from below the elbow go down, the skin matching the arcs on her face. Her tail only had the thick muscle skin from halfway up, the other half being the same texture as her skin. However, one thing that was notable was the three diamond-shaped crests that decorated the topside of the scale-free section of her tail. t=They were a shimmering pink, the tip of her tail being fuscia pink in colour. The carapaces on her shins and arms that were dominant in her family were white, like her father's, but were more pointed and sharp on the ends, and the coloured portions were the same pink as her tail tip. But her head was the most interesting part of her anatomy. It was shaped differently from Frieza or Ycezelon; the white, shell-hard skin that covered her head was not completely there. Instead it was just a thick ring that circled her head and covered her ears; her biogem was in the very center of the mass, rather than being on her head.

It was the same pink as her tail end and was the shape of a perfect medium-sized diamond; flanking her gem were two smaller gems, one being the same pink as her skin and the other being a darker pink than both. But that was not the strangest part; she had something that no one in her family had – or really anyone in her race for that matter. Covering the top of her head was a shock of hair- yes, hair! From within the circle of white skin, a fountain of luscious locks spewed out from her crown; her tresses were definitely the most unusual thing about her. Her hair was wavy in texture, going past her shoulders in length, and was the most bizarre combination of colours; there was light pink, almost white, with a light bluish ting to it; and bright hot pink with a plainer shade blended with it. It wasn't a normal transition either; each individual strand just seemed to be coloured that way, which made it even more beautiful, and were kept back by the skull-skin. And, to top that all off, she also possessed horns; her horns were protruding from her hair, but instead of standing upward like everyone else's, her horns fell to the sides of her face and curved inward, stopping just at her shiny, blue eyes.

She looked like walking doll of Celtic origins. With her hair presently in a messy bun, wearing a suit similar to the one Thaala was wearing, except purple, she was just the most adorable thing in the universe. And her voice was gorgeous! She sounded like the princess of a some prosperous, cultured kingdom (which technically she was). But all in all, she was the daughter of anyone's dreams. Thaala smiled and called her over, standing up and pressing the button on her scouter twice. Icceia took a few steps before doing a complete somersault, flipping and twirling in the air sideways before landing on the ground. "Activity completed: objectives 6 through 8 achieved. End result: successful," the young woman spoke into the device, waiting as a few words fluttered in her eyesight before a computed voice replied "Message sent – receiver, Lord Frieza on hold." Pressing the device off, Thaala smiled when she felt the little girl poke her in the leg.

"Yes, Miss Icceia?" "What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked, her voice sounding so cultured and polite that it was unreal. "Well madam, I hope that we will be able to practice some more aerial stunts, if you don't mind." The five year old lit up at the decision. "Yes, yes I would!" she squealed. Her mentor chuckled, saying she thought she'd enjoy that. "And tomorrow Loreda would return so it'll be the both of us." Loreda and Thaala were sisters, twins actually, and they were both hired by Frieza personally to act as mentors to his daughter. He thought that their talents would be useful to her in some way, and, it wasn't like they could say no. Icceia practically jumped for joy. She absolutely adored both women and was so glad her daddy allowed her to, as he said 'prance around with them'.

"Well we're done for the day; why don't you go get dressed. Myrisma would be here shortly to escort you back." Skipping away to another door, one of the three in the room, Icceia gathered her clothes that were neatly folded on a table and, pressing her hand on the panel for it to open, entered the room. It was a standard dressing room, with a an entire wall serving as a mirror, a long table placed in front it some closets, a few high chairs placed in front the mirror and a built-in speaker in case an announcement came on. None of the announcements ever concerned her and so it was never used; besides, the only persons who she was ever in contact with were her team (the people that oversee her in Frieza's absence, like a bunch of nannies), Thaala and Loreda, her mistress Madam Crystolia, her brother and Daddy when he allowed it. Not even Zarbon and Dodoria ever saw her for more than a minute, and that would only happen if they happened to be with her father when she saw him.

She pulled the bodysuit off, folding it neatly only and placing it taking a few minutes to get her accessories together. She liked to take her time; the air in this room was so cool and everything smelt sweet. She'd sneak in her sometimes just to mess with the cooling units to see how cold it could get – she'd never let anyone know that, of course, especially with the rules regarding equipment. Soon, she was finished getting herself together and stepped out of the dressing room. Thaala looked at her as she stepped up, and was once again surprised by the girl's get-up. Her pink and black striped dress came to just above her knees, pink ruffles underneath brushing against her skin. She wore a three pearl necklaces, white black and pink. On her hands were about six or seven bracelets of pure gold and tiny multi-pink beads. Her fingers were decorated with small rings of gold with various designs, and her tail boasted three gold 'tail rings' on the brightly coloured tip.

Thaala hummed in introspection. _For someone who wasn't expecting a daughter, Lord Frieza certainly has some idea of the fashion suitable for one._ She had always found that odd, but then again, she was certain that he had people who'd done extensive research on such a topic, and then only had the clothes produced later on. Either way, Icceia just had the daintiest clothing. Just then, the door made the _ding-dong_ sound, letting them know that someone was about to enter. Sure enough, a second later, the double door slid open, revealing another woman standing at the entrance. "Have you finished for the day, Thaala?" the woman inquired, standing with a proud countenance. She was a very beautiful woman, with pale purple skin encasing small features and straight, golden yellow hair. Her golden eyes shone with authority and power, a purple scouter covering one eye. Her bejeweled hands folded neatly over her bosom, her equally decked neck poised in scrutiny; her long, black and red garbs flowed like some sort of otherworldly waterfall, topped with a white chest plate and gold shoulder guards. She was Myrisma, the head of Icceia's team and her chief caretaker. Thaala stood at attention, to show respect for her superior and responded "Yes, I have. She is free to go." She nodded to the she-changeling, who bounded off towards the nanny.

She grabbed on to Myrisma's pale, thin hand, giving Thaala a quick wave before the doors slid back into place. She pulled Myrisma away from her private 'training' room, the woman huffing as they went. "Miss Icceia, please slow down," she begged. The girl was so strong that she couldn't even yank her hand away. Icceia stopped and turned to the woman, looking behind her and smiled. "We got further this time!" she cheered. She was referring to the distance they'd put between them and the room they just left; if she kept this up she was sure to have the woman back at her quarters in no time! Myrisma, shaking her head, gently eased her hand out of the powerful child. "Yes, I see; you're becoming much quicker in your movements, milady." "Thaala said that my flips are getting better, too," she boasted, holding her head high and flashing a bright smile.

"So I hear… your hair is messy again from all that tumbling around." She pointed a manicured finger to the few loose strands that had escaped the otherwise perfect bun. Hating to look the least bit untidy, Icceia began to fix her hair while her nanny reached into her fabric and pulled out a small tablet. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at her screen, tapping a black nail against it as she studied the device. "It appears that now is your free time, milady; would you like to go back to your quarters to play?" She held the tablet to her chest as she inquired the girl, her expression never losing its autocratic sternness. Looking away from the translucent material of the tube-hallway, and ensuring her hair was satisfactory, she looked to her caretaker. She tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, what do I want to do, now…" After a minute of thinking, a grin spread across her little face. "Is Ycezelon on free-time, too?" Quickly consulting her tablet, the prim woman nodded. "Yes, your brother is free at the moment. Do you wish to go see him?"

Nodding, Icceia couldn't help but smirk as her chief nanny took to her scouter and spoke to someone on the line. _Time to make the game even…_

"What do you mean you don't want to play?" Icceia was pouting so profusely that her lips were starting to hurt. "I mean I don't want to play. Simple," her brother replied, sitting cross legged on the ground, paying attention to what was playing on his personal tab. "But that's not fair! You said you'd give me a chance," his sister whined, stomping her three-toed foot for emphasis. She was not pleased. "Well, I lied," the boy said bluntly, not even looking her way. Icceia growled; she hated being ignored. "But it's not fair! You already got to hide, now it's my turn; and I want to play, now!" He shrugged, his shoulders free due to the black armour sans shoulder guards he was wearing. "Too bad." The nine, soon to be ten year old, could care less about his sister's tantrum. She was just upset that, for once, he beat her in something and he wasn't about to let that slip away. Icceia groaned audibly, hitting the blue carpet that covered the ground. They were in a little bubble of sorts, overlooking the main lobby of EQ. She had gone through all the trouble of tracking him down, and now he wouldn't even look at her. Ridiculous!

"Why don't you just play with your toys or something," Ycezelon wondered, growing annoyed at his younger sibling's pestering. "I don't want to play with my stupid toys – I want to play hide-and-seek! You promised you'd let me hide the next time we played!" "Exactly, the next time, not now," he rebuffed, waving his tail in front her as though to try and push her away. Not one to give up so easily, she eyed her sibling angrily, leaning against the glass and sulking. Watching him be engrossed with whatever foolishness was on the tablet, she suddenly had an idea. Smirking slyly, she said "Alright; if you don't play with me, I'll tell Daddy." At this the boy scoffed. "Tell him what? That I don't want to play your stupid game? He'll call you a dummy for wasting his time for something like that, you know." "Not that; I'll tell him what you did last week," she replied, her smirk growing as her brother froze.

He looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?" "You know, when you fell asleep in your class…" Ycezelon's face paled when she said that. How did she even know that happened? He blinked his red eyes questioningly, and said "Are you spying on me?" "No, I'm just really smart." It was then he realized that she'd just fooled him, and he fell for it. "You still don't want to play? Fine then, I guess you'll be having a talk with Daddy…" "Wait!" he yelled, just as she was nearing the elevator doors. If there was one thing they both knew, it was that their father _never_ just 'talked'; he straight out threatened them with all sorts of punishments for even the smallest failure; sometimes, if he were in the right mood, those threats would become reality. He wouldn't permanently maim his own offspring, but his style of discipline is what kept 'accidents', that were prone to children their age from happening; and falling asleep in the middle of a lesson, to him, would be considered such an accident. He remembered the last time he did something that was unsatisfactory to the tyrant. An image of an angry Frieza standing over him was enough to scare the young boy. Icceia looked back at him, smiling expectantly. "Yes?" she called back in a mockingly sweet tone.

Sighing, the boy turned off his tablet and got to his feet. "Fine, I'll play with you; just don't tell Dad." _Ha, point five for me!_ she thought victoriously, waiting for her brother to say what she knew he was going to say. "But no cheating; you can't leave Elite, got that?" She nodded and he went on to say that she couldn't go near their father's area either. "I won't go there, I'm not stupid," she relayed, crossing her arms. "I hope not. I'll count to twenty; remember, if I find you in five minutes, then I win." "Yeah;yeah I know." She turned around again but stopped to say, "Oh, and no peeking," she warned before scurrying over to the door. It opened automatically and she stepped in, Ycezelon covering his eyes and beginning to count. It took just five seconds for her to make her way done from the vertical tube, and she dashed away from the lobby. _Where to hide, where to hide_ she wondered, looking a long hallway that branched into several other paths. There were many places she could hide; her room? No, that would be the first place he'd check; his room? Nope. The Ginyus place? No, that place was too confusing. Zarbon's? Nah, way too obvious.

She had to hurry. He was surely done counting by now. Taking the chance, she took the path that continued straight down the middle then swerved left. She soon came upon another elevator that opened the moment she stood in front of it; she quickly stepped in and the lift began to move upward. When it came to a stop, she found herself in another hallway, this one with a purple and red colour scheme, small purple lights lining the red carpet. Making sure to look out for someone, she headed down the hallway. Unlike most of the other pathways in EQ, this corridor was completely covered instead of being made from the therma-plastic material, port windows on both sides. There were three doors here, and one of them was guarded by two aliens with high powered rifles (what could guns do to anyone?). When the men, dressed in standard uniform, saw her coming they stood at attention.

"Good day," she greeted, resuming her more sweet-little-girl play. They both nodded in acknowledgement before one of them said "Is there a problem, Princess?" "Yes, there is; my father just sent me to get something very important from his office." The soldiers looked at one another and one of them pressed the button on his scouter, frowning. "Our apologies, Miss, but we were not sent word of your arrival." "Oh, but it is so very important; maybe there was a mistake." She smiled her best smile at them, fluttering her eyes. Not sure of what else to do (if she had really been sent for something they didn't want to keep her back), they allowed her entrance. She thanked them and strolled into the room. Her father's apartment was probably the best thing on base - it was so big, with three levels in all, a wide window overlooking virtually the entire EQ, a well-stocked wine bar, several luxurious couches, rich hand woven carpets. And that was just the first floor.

She didn't come here to admire her parent's show of wealth, though; she came to hide. There were a few 'pocket' rooms on the first floor, and so she searched for a suitable one. These pocket rooms were small in comparison to everything else in the lavish quarters, and were only there to store things such as mementos and artefacts that he didn't particularly care for; they were virtually closets but just a little bigger. They were big enough to hold her petite form however, and soon she found a good one that would allow her to hear when someone entered the first floor. She knew Ycezelon wouldn't dare come here without permission, and he wasn't the cunning type like she was. When time ran out, she'd be the official winner. She grinned, thinking herself clever. _I didn't promise I wouldn't cheat._ She could already see his face when he found out she won.

She sat on the floor, getting comfortable as she began to sift through her father's things. They weren't really interesting to her; she didn't know what half the things were or their origins. She figured they must be from his earliest conquests because they looked old and were covered in dust. The little girl dropped the items carelessly, beginning to regret choosing this spot; it was so dusty and her nose was itching. She had planned to wait for the allocated five minutes that her brother had to find her before heading back to the lobby. She did not think he'd find her, even if he did suspect she'd gone off here when he realized he couldn't find her; either that, or he'd think she ran off to the Main Base. _Wait, I've never been to the Main Base before…_ the realization struck her as a little strange – what was it like? Technically she was on the main base, but not exactly at the very centre of the operations, where all the soldiers (save for the family's guards), and her father worked and spent their days.

She made a note to really sneak off there one day, just to see what it was like. For a while everything was quiet, which was what she expected. Who would come up here at this time of day? Well, she nearly jumped when she heard the door open and someone walking about in the room. Icceia's first thought was that Ycezelon had really figured out she'd come here after he told her not to, and was going to reprimand her and accuse her of cheating; her second thought was that the guards in front thought she was taking a long time to get whatever she needed, and were coming to see if she was alright. But then, why would they come in here? Nobody was allowed in here, not even the ones that guarded it day and night; they wouldn't dare step foot in Lord Frieza's personal space, would they? So, it had to be Ycezelon because no one else could be up here now.

She wasn't sure how much he knew about the secret rooms, so chances were he still wouldn't find her. The little girl listened closely, trying to pinpoint exactly where her brother was; he didn't sound like he was in a rush to find her, just casually moving about. She began to feel a little on edge but tried not to show it. Maybe he was just trying to stay quiet? She didn't know how long it was before she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, and, a while later she heard the doors open and close again. Breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't been found, Icceia made her way out of the secret room and had only taken a few steps before hearing something that made her freeze on the spot. "Leaving so soon? And here I thought you might actually want to keep me company." She knew that voice, and it wasn't her brother. Slowly, she turned her body to face the person who'd just spoken to her; standing right beside the room she just left was her father, arms crossed over the chest of his violet coloured armor, his red eyes boring into her as though he could see her very soul (which wasn't so far fetched when you think about it).

"Daddy! W-what are you doing here?" she stammered, both surprised and confused. "I believe I should be the one asking you that question, _daughter._ " He put extra emphasis on the word, like it was meant to tease her in some way. However, the look on his face let her know he wasn't playing around. He began approaching her, a deadly expression plastered on his face, hands behind his back and his thick tail raising and falling behind him. Icceia began moving back, fearful of what was to come. "Well, what is your reason for being here?" he inquired, the anger barely subdued in his voice. "I-I was just playing, Daddy," she replied nervously. Frieza raised a brow as though he didn't understand. "Playing? Playing what? And why are you playing in _my quarters?_ " "I, uh, I just-" She was cut off when she suddenly tripped over the rug, falling flat on her back.

Frieza came to stand and glower over her. _Oh, he doesn't look happy! I have to think, fast!_ Realizing that there may be only one way out of this, she began to cry – fake cry that is. That trick worked on everyone. Even at her age she was a master of faking emotions, something she, unbeknownst to her, inherited from him. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to make trouble," she wept, believing that this may do the trick. Her tyrannical father was unmoved despite her efforts; in fact, the next thing he said nearly made her heart stop. "What is this? Tears and cowering? I don't believe I taught you this; perhaps you truly aren't worthy to be my child." He lifted a finger, a pinprick of light illuminating his fingertip, gradually growing into a red orb. Icceia's eyes widened in terror, and she screamed. "No! Daddy, wait!" The orb of energy dissipated immediately, and Frieza burst out laughing.

"You truly are gullible, aren't you?" he chortled, Icceia now deeply puzzled. When he got a hold of himself, he shook his head, still smiling. "I am not going to hurt you, child. There is nothing to be afraid of." He began circling her as she lay there, speaking casually as though he hadn't just made her think he was going to kill her. "I must say I'm actually impressed; you use your childish, feminine charms to get just about everything you want. Your conniving mind and your talent for deceit is most admirable, my dear child; those two things will make a most formidable combination when you're older." He stopped just over her head, looking down at her with a hint of amusement, as though this entire thing was just big joke. She didn't know how to reply so she said nothing; then, she gasped when she felt something cold wrap around her tiny frame. It was his tail and he was using very little strength as he hoisted her to her feet.

"Now, although I don't condone you children using my name falsely, you caught me in a good mood so you won't be punished." He removed the extra appendage from her and regained his stone cold demeanor. "However the next time you pull a stunt like this, my dear, I'll ensure that all games to you will be nothing but a reminder of what I would do to you. Understood?" Unable to believe that she was getting off free, she replied in the affirmative. "Good, now run along and don't let me see you here again." She didn't need to be told twice, and was soon back on the elevator on her way down. _That was weird. Daddy's never happy,_ she thought absentmindedly. She figured she was pretty lucky to have gotten away with both lying _and_ sneaking into his private domain... come to think of it, she was just lucky all the time. For as long as she could remember, things just always seemed to go her way - why? She didn't know and she didn't care. What she did care about though, was finding Ycezelon and rubbing in his face that she'd won!

 **So here's chapter 3, and, from this alone you guys could figure out the family dynamic going on here... and there's a lot more to come (again, long chapter). Also, what do you guys think of Icceia's description; you would not believe how hard it was to make her with horns lol; at first she wasn't going to have a full head of hair, just a huge bang with braids, but then I said 'meh, I could make it work'. But yeah, thanks for reading - I'm going to try to add more details (I suck at descriptions lol) to later chapters so they'll be better than these.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – Change in Scenery**

 _Location: Planet Celstine (PF 85)_

 _Date: Age 743, July 3rd_

 _Time: 01:00 AM_

"These numbers seem a bit off. Are you certain this is the correct amount?" "I'm sure of it, milord; if you wish, we can recheck it to your pleasing." "No, that won't be necessary." A black folder containing sheets of coloured paper was carelessly tossed on to the large pale wooden table, causing the only other person present to flinch. "I'm terribly sorry Lord Frieza, for the inconvenience," the man apologized solemnly, bowing his head. The man was humanoid but extremely thin, with bright yellow skin, a thin, elongated face, pointed pixie ears and bright pink hair. Frieza, sitting all the way on the other end of the large and lengthy table, made a little sound of annoyance. "Oh it's no matter, Matan; I just thought there'd be more than that. I specifically asked for the full quota of drones." "Deepest apologies, your lordship; drone production has been in decline for the past few months. The manufacturers have been cut in numbers." "So I see; well, this isn't really a major setback for me so don't worry too much." Frieza drummed his fingers on the table as a servant appeared, refilling their empty glasses.

"I'll be sure to make up the balance the next time you visit; the men would be made to work double," Matan promised, picking up his glass and taking a quick sip. "You do that Matan; I'd hate to have to implement drastic measures." A smile slowly spread across his face, hidden by the rim of his glass as the man nearly choked at his words. Threats worked wonders for him. The king set his glass down, grabbing a cloth off the table and dabbing his mouth. "Yes, er, that would be most unfortunate," he voiced nervously. Drastic measures and Frieza could never be good. There was a pregnant pause after the subtle threat, both beings drinking (and in Matan's case drinking and sweating) in silence. The enormous conference room, bare save for some designs on the bright walls, and the table set they were utilizing, was utterly silent. In fact, the entire palace seemed to be dead, and this soon caught on with the overlord.

"The place seems to be much more peaceful than usual. Have you given your entire staff the day off?" He knew it was an ungodly hour and no one would be up anyway, but for the past three days he'd been there he hardly saw a soul, which was queer for a palace of this magnitude. Matan looked up at him, slightly caught off guard by the question but quickly understanding. "Oh, my apologies milord; I forgot to mention to you that there is in fact a holiday approaching. It's a festival that spans for three days." Frieza clicked his tongue in introspection and said "Oh, I was completely unaware. I suppose my presence would be quite a damper on your little festivities." "Of course not Lord Frieza; your presence is always greatly welcomed," the king lied and Frieza knew it but didn't care. "It wouldn't make a difference," he began indifferently, making a small wave to emphasis his point. "I'll be gone tomorrow, but perhaps next time I'll be more inclined to join in your celebration." He took a sip of the blue wine he'd been serve, pursing his lips at the bitter taste.

"By the way, what of your daughter? I haven't even caught a glimpse of her since I've been here." Princess Ulvia was a jewel, the darling of the Celstinans and the obvious love of the king's life. Her mother had died shortly after the girl had been born – how unfortunate – and since then the child had been doted on more than any other royal child he'd come to know, (outside of the coddling of his own children by other people). "She is quite well, milord. Actually, we're just waiting for her enrollment papers to return." This caught the Arcosian's interest. "Enrollment? What for, exactly?" Matan took a swig of the blue liquid, sighing in satisfaction as it cooled his throat. "Oh, just for school." "School? Don't you have private tutors to enlighten the girl?" Why would he waste his time sending her to a school? "Of course I do, milord, but the school I'm sending her to isn't one on this planet," he explained, gesturing to a servant in the back to top him up again. He spoke as his glass was refilled. "Yes, you see I've decided to send her to NEA, the Nebula Elite Academy for Girls."

Forgetting about his wine, (which he didn't like anyway), Frieza prodded his mind. He vaguely remembered somebody mentioning the term before but at the time didn't pay any mind; that was before he found out that he was going to have a daughter. "Ah yes, I've heard about this academy before, but wasn't interested in its operations. What exactly is all of this about?" Matan, who seemed more than happy to relay information on the school, went on to give him a little background. NEA was a school located deep in the Fifth Star System. It was a universal, upper class institution, exclusive only to the daughters of the noble and aristocrats of the universe; operational for the past ten years, the school was renowned by many critics for its outstanding performance in its existence, and the calibre of students it produced. "I figured it would be good for her, so she could interact with girls who would have similar lifestyles to her."

The overlord nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds quite impressive, but I wonder why I haven't heard about it until just a few years ago." With the position he held one would think that a private, elite school would make itself known to him; or perhaps it did and he just brushed it off. There were several planets that he ruled over and chances were that maybe he just didn't care enough? He did not know, but his interest was piqued. "The planet it's on isn't very high end on your radar, I presume," the king suggested, leaning back in his padded chair. "It's very small and somewhat hidden; in fact, the school is the only industrial building on the entire planet." Frieza stroked his chin in reflection for a moment, before Matan's word really struck him. "Wait a minute, you said that there's only one developed area on the entire planet; what about the natives?" "There aren't any; the population was wiped out entirely by some freak nature accident. After some renovation was done, it was then bought and sold several times, and is currently under the control of an upper class charity. I believe you're aware of the Galaxy Helpers?"

At the mention of the name, the tyrant hissed. "Oh yes, I know them quite well. I've had the _privilege_ of working with them back when I was very young and still at home. I haven't heard of them in years; I thought they were done away with." Thinking back to that portion of his younger days where, as a prince, he was obligated to assist in charity work just to save face. He was still somewhat involved in similar foundations, but he'd be damned if he ever let anyone know of that. The Galaxy Helpers were the worst, so they held a special place in his heart. He smirked a little and said "So, they're in charge of that place? I can only assume it was bought through the PTO's line, perhaps back when father was still in charge." If that was true then maybe the foundation was still linked to their empire, and therefore the planet was protected by order.

"This is all vastly intriguing. Perhaps this trip wasn't for naught after all." He stood up then and thanked Matan for his contribution. "I'll be checking again for the rest of those drones soon, and I hope by then you'll be able to make up the difference." "I will milord, thank you for your patience." Matan bowed respectfully and watched as the overlord exited the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, he released the breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. _That was much too close! I've really got to be more careful!_ This was the second time in about a year that he was late on his deadline, and the second time that Frieza had showed leniency towards him; he felt that was solely due to the level of technology his planet produced and pumped into the empire. He wouldn't want to waste such assets, but the king knew that there was only so much the tyrant would tolerate. _I better make them work triple the time, then…_

The next day upon leaving the planet, Frieza was mulling over the conversation he'd had with the king the previous night. The idea was fascinating to him; when he was a child he had attended an institution of a similar mold for a few years before reverting to private tutoring until he was sixteen, courtesy his father. He had been very young and couldn't even remember what the school was like, only that it was back on his home world and wasn't a very big institution. The main thing he remembered was that it had been the situation where he had met the only two 'friends' he'd ever had: Glacian and Icezay. Both had been the sons of high, elite citizens of Arcosia, and in those years, the three of them had been close, and were branded 'The Trouble Trio'.

With an affable smile, he allowed himself to reminiscence on his childhood days on his home planet…

 _ **FLASHBACK – 35 years prior, Planet Arcos: the Palace Grounds**_

 _Beeeeeeeee-POW!_ _A thin beam of red ki made contact with a silver-barked tree, completely disintegrating the plant. After the smoke cleared and there was nothing left, a small being wore a scowl on his face. "Ugh, where are you?" he demanded in a ridiculously child-like tone, giving way his obvious age. The child was light-grey in colour with black skin framing his face and similar skin encased his tail with the tip being white. A natural white armour-like skin covered his horned head (his horns were white), torso, wrists, ankles; he wore a pair of black trousers and a white sweater. He began scanning the expansive area surrounded with trees and shrubs. He shot another energy beam at another tree, rendering it non-existent in mere seconds. "If you don't come out I'll keep blasting these stupid trees! And then I'll be the one to get in trouble!"_

 _His red eyes scanned the perimeter, looking above the trees into the pale pristine sky, trying to catch at least a glimpse that devious little… "Glacian!" a new voice called out from the treeline. The boy sighed as the person flew over to them. This child was of similar likeness to him, except his skin was a light blue with a slightly darker shade of skin framing his face and covering his tail, and royal blue colouring the tip of his tail, the tips of his slightly curved horns and the orb shaped gem crowning his head. He too bore natural white armor that covered the same areas and he wore a dark coloured sweater and underwear shorts. The boy landed in front of him, flicking his tail behind him. "You find him yet?" "No, and I think he's doing this on purpose. He wants me to level this whole place!" he proclaimed with an exasperated gesture. The blue child frowned and grunted. "Well I sure don't want to get blamed for this." He gestured to the still smoldering spots where the trees once stood. "You think we should give up, Icezay?" Glacian asked as he plopped on to the silver-blue grass, crossing his legs and plucking a few blades. "I guess that's what he wants, so… **FRIEZA, WE GIVE UP! YOU WIN!"** Icezay's screeching yell startled the ivory being, causing him to jump slightly._

 _"Icezay, don't do that!" he snarled. "Sorry," the boy apologized, albeit sheepishly. A moment later, both children were scared out of their wits when there was sudden splash and water hit them square-on. "Hey!" Icezay argued, blocking his face with his arm in detest. The next sound they heard was that of haughty laughter – the person enjoying their plight was a child like them, a pinkish purple in colour, with pink striped limbs, skin framing his face and a tail that resembled a fat worm, pink in body and purple on the tip. The other Arcosian younglings portrayed their resentment for his mocking. "Well, it took you two long enough. A minute longer and I might've drowned!" He smirked victoriously, water dripping from his body as he hovered over them. "No fair, you cheated!" Glacian accused angrily. "I didn't cheat – I used my instincts." The boy lowered down to them on the grass, still sporting a smug look on his babyish face._

 _"That's still cheating, Frieza," Glacian reprimanded gravely. "Yeah, you're not playing fair," Icezay shot glaringly. Frieza scoffed, shooting them a condescending look. Folding his arms across his chest, the seven year old voiced his opinion: "Well, that's a good thing, because fair doesn't get you anywhere in the world." "What?" Frieza rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "I mean the sneakier you are, the better chance you have of getting your way. Everyone knows that." The other two ice children looked at him in pondering, trying to decipher the meaning of this philosophy. For the three years they'd been acquainted with the prince they still couldn't exactly figure out how Frieza thought or why he did certain things. Finally, after mulling it over for a few minutes, the grey and black child leapt to his feet and faced Frieza with a disregarding expression. "Okay, whatever you say, prince. So, how about we try this again, and this time we'll all use our instincts." The child prince smirked, mischief glinting in his red eyes. "Alright boys, let's begin…"_

 _Hours later, they were at the peak of yet another game, one that was similar to the game tag, and, much to his displeasure, Frieza was 'It'. He agitatedly flew after his targets, who were currently mocking him and laughing. "C'mon Frieza, I thought you were faster than this!" Icezay tossed at him, allowing the wind from their high speed flight to be his courier. Frieza growled, surging forward, his aura flaring around him in wild spikes. They were still a good way from him, though, and it was angering him. "Haha, yea, what kind of power is that oh Mighty One?" Glacian baited haughtily. This was payback for earlier, and, remaining true to their promise, both boys had conspired to use their phasing techniques to evade capture, despite the clear rules outlined for the game. Frieza knew this and wanted to humiliate them for their sly tricks._

 _"Argh, you idiots! I'll get you, just wait!" he threatened above the roaring wind that came from his speed. They ducked down into a forest of trees, zigzagging between the thick trunks, and moving either upward or downward, like a roller coaster of ki. Frieza managed to reciprocate their movements fluidly, keeping up a steady gain on his friends. Yes, I got them now! He smirked triumphantly, and was so close to getting his hand on Sleet when, like magicians, the pair phased out of view. Because he wasn't paying attention, nor expecting it, he ended up slamming into a large silver-blue trunk, causing the stock to weep silvery leaves in response. "Ouch!" he cried, more in anger than in pain, rubbing the bone white shell protecting his cranium. Coiling and lashing his tail behind him, he quickly recovered and caught sight of the elusive duo zooming through a thicket once more._

 _Absolutely seething at the sound of their scandalous cackling, he did the only thing he could; scare them out of their wits. Glacian and Icezay were quite enjoying themselves, getting a kick out of the Royal's flounder and generally exuberant over the thought of winning, when, suddenly, he flashed right in front of them. "Aaah!" they yelled in shock, trying to stop in mid-flight. However, due to the sheer speed at which they'd been going and the fact that he was so close to them, the bodily impact that followed could not be saved. The three fell in a pile into the earth, causing a tremor to shake the nearby flora, disturbing the pale birds that nested in their trenches._

 _It took them a few moments to recollect their wits, groaning and moaning sorely. Frieza rolled over on his stomach, cracking his neck and massaging a sore spot on its nape. "That really hurt," Glacian complained, attempting to rub the residual pain from his back. "No kidding… ow, I think I broke something," Frieza whined. "I think I broke everything," Icezay said in a strained voice, sprawled upside down against the trunk. There was a moment of silence between them before they all simultaneously broke out in laughter. It grew more and more hysterical as the pained eased away and was replaced with the comedic appeal of the whole thing. "Ha, that's what you get for cheating!" the prince guffawed, falling over and holding his stomach, laughing loudly. "It wasn't cheating, we were using our natural instincts!" Their cheerful laughter filled the air, resonating throughout the grounds like a sonar siren, completely forgetting who and where they were in this moment of tomfoolery._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Hmm, back when I was actually innocent…" He sighed, not bothering to turn around when he heard the door to his star room open. He already knew who it was. "Zarbon, come in; I need your opinion on something." His expression became the commonplace scowl he typically wore once more, his right hand approaching his hovering throne. "What is it, milord?" Zarbon inquired in his typical profound, respectful tone. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on educational institutions?" Zarbon seemed surprised at the question; since when did Frieza care anything about schools? "Well, I believe once they have proper grounding and facilities, they do prove to be beneficial." He flicked his thick green braid off his shoulder and continued. "I didn't attend a conventional school like others but, as a child, it can be a pleasant experience." "I'm glad you think that, because I've found out something quite compelling back on Celstine." He went on to tell his henchman about the academy, at least what he knew. Frieza was greatly shocked when, instead of being surprised by the knowledge of the secret school, Zarbon expressed familiarity with it.

"It's said to be one of the finest in this universe; only the wealthy and powerful are allowed to step foot on its grounds. It's incredibly stringent in that respect." "You knew about this place and never once told me?" Noticing the hint of anger in his master's tone, Zarbon moved quickly to appease the situation. "Well, I never felt it necessary, milord; I was under the impression that you were going to stay with the private tutors you hired for your children." This seemed to make him forget about the snub of betrayal at being kept in the dark about the elite school, and instead got him thinking. "I will still have Crystolia and Gedbar on hand, but I need an excuse, a reason to get that little brat out of my hair for a while. And this is the perfect opportunity." The next few days he had a team of researchers scourge up more information on the NEA; they found its exact location, the head mistress, a layout of the school and curriculum and other vital aspects. of the institution When that was done, a correspondence was sent to the head, relating interest in registering a prospective student, who then in turn faxed some extra information to them, and, after the identity of the girl's parent was revealed, an application form was sent in.

The woman at first could not believe this was happening, but after speaking briefly with the overlord who told her of his interest in the Academy, acceptance of his child was instantly ensured. By that time they'd return to 79, and Frieza had his people going back and forth with the school. It turned out that it was on the pricey side – which obviously was no problem- and he found out that this particular academy served as a boarding school during the week (which worked quite well for him). The idea was tossed to Madam Crystolia, who after being assured that her position would not go into array and her dues would not be affected in any way, deemed it a very nice idea. "Miss Icceia is a natural scholar with a brilliant mind. I think it's a wonderful opportunity and she will do well at the Academy." Personal information about Icceia was sent in, including details concerning her build and body type; the school would provide the uniforms based on the measurements they're given (i.e. the uniforms won't look all the same)

And, as well as signed proof that this was indeed Lord Frieza opting for a spot in the new batch of children to come; there was also the monetary assurance that proved this as well as anything. At some point, Frieza had spoken to the woman on a telecomm to put her doubts at ease, and during that conversation, a mutual understanding was met and, forming an agreement to ensure full cooperation, Frieza offered to be a sponsor of sorts for the Academy. "I don't usually go around doing this sort of thing, but I will make an exception this one time; and if this school is as good as it's claimed to be, why not get my own name out there some more?"

After that, all he had to do was let Icceia in on his plan. He did it one night after eating with both his children. All of them eating together was not an everyday thing, and both Ycezelon and Icceia took advantage of it. They'd both talk about all sorts of things that transpired that day, try to get his opinion on certain matters (keyword is 'try') and their bickering, at least for tonight, went unnoticed by their father. When they had finished and the children were about to leave, he called his daughter back. "Come here, I need to speak with you." Not sure what was going on, Icceia approached her father, wondering what she could have possibly done this time. He'd been gone for a whole month, so what exactly did he know?

"Tell me child," he began casually, looking into his glass and rotating his wrist. "What would you think about attending school for a while." The now six (soon to be seven) year old cocked her head, looking at him as though he were crazy. "Daddy, I _do_ go to school." "I don't mean with Crystolia, I mean a real school, with other little girls for you to play with." At the mention of others like her, she broke out into a smile. She had never been around girls her age; all the females around her were grownups, so the thought of having a bunch of other girls to make trouble with appealed to her. "Really, Daddy?" "Yes." Frieza set his glass down and looked down at her. "It's going to be another planet, and you'll have to stay there during the week, but I'm sure you could get over that." Icceia remained silent, seemingly digesting all of this. _Another planet? Away from Daddy, for a week?_ This seemed like a deal breaker to her; it wasn't that she didn't love her father, but sometimes he was a little too much.

That and, if she were to be on another planet, then she wouldn't have to see Ycezelon! That sealed it for her, and she eagerly agreed, asking questions about the school. Frieza told her everything he'd come to find out – she was a little mad that, with this new school she'd have to wear a uniform – but the rest of it sounded fun. It would be like a giant sleepover. "Excellent; you start from the end of next month when the Academy reopens. By then you should be ready." A month flew by pretty fast, and in that time a lot had happened. First, she received a letter of acceptance into the school, along with the official NEA handbook, that had all the rules, vision and mission statement of the school, and a synopsis of the school's brief history. Also in that time, she was constantly bragging to her now eleven year old brother, that she was going to a real school and he wasn't. "So? I heard real schools treat you like prisoners," Ycezelon had argued, hoping to scare the girl away. Icceia wasn't one to be chased off that easily, and she called him a liar. "Daddy told me all about it; it's an elite school for girls, not a prison." The boy had shrugged and said "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He honestly did not care to attend a professional school; why would he want to be around a bunch of other loud, crazy boys?

Then again, he supposed his sister was different as she'd never been away from the planet, whereas he'd been space-borne as early as two years old. And, if their father decided that he would indeed send him off to some academy, well, he didn't want to think about it. For now he was content with Master Gedbar being his instructor, and with Icceia gone he'd have some peace. In the end though, he did manage to give her some useful advice, reminding her that in a universal school there were going to be a lot of different races and she'd have to be careful about what she did and said. "You don't want to get into trouble with anyone," he quoted, sounding wiser than his age. "I know that Icy, and I won't." "Okay. And don't call me _Icy_!" He hated the nickname she'd assign to him a few months ago; it was so stupid!

After that, Frieza had people arranged her housing accommodations at the school; the head mistress at the Academy was fully aware of who's child this was and desiring for the school remain the way it was (on top and intact), special arrangements were made to let her have her own room. This option was available to all the students but very few actually chose it. It was all about preference. Then, two days before school was to start, she was placed on a ship smaller than Frieza's flagship, her clothes, utensils and other extra things she just _had_ to take with her were packed into (suitcases?) and set in storage. Her parent, for whatever reason chose not to accompany her, instead leaving her in the care of Captain Ginyu. "I'll make sure that everything goes well, sir!" "I know you will Ginyu; perhaps you can do some of your dances for her for the time being." Accepting that as an official command, the purple, veined-headed warrior bowed, declaring it would be his pleasure. "And as for you, child, you behave yourself." "Yes, Daddy." "And remember what I told you to do in case something you don't like happens, understood?" Icceia nodded, positively brimming with excitement. Frieza smirked, patting her on the head. "Good girl. I shall see you in a little more than a week." After giving a few more instructions to Ginyu, he lowered himself from the hatch and it closed soon after.

In no time, the small ship lifted off the ground and left the space bay. As he watched the craft leave PF-79's orbit, he sighed, crossing his arms. _I wonder how long it'll be before she starts whining to come back. Ah, that child can be cumbersome when she's ready; I do hope she'll be a good little girl for her educators._ He had seen a transcript of the different subject areas the girls attending the Academy were taught; it was nearly identical to the system that he had set up, which would turn out to be a good thing. At least in some way she'd be ahead of her grade… and maybe, this would be the chance for her to show off her 'brilliant mind'.

 **So I thought that this would be an interesting turn in the story to have Icceia go to some kind of school. She was previously tutored privately, but I needed a way for her to make friends, and this was it; plus, this story's about her so we need more background. Also, I don't know much about how registration for schools go so I just made stuff up lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – First Day of School: Welcome to Nebular Elite Academy for Girls**

 **A/N - _Farelise is pronounced fair-ill-ees; Chiima is pronounced chee-ma_**

The journey to Planet Val, which was where the NEA was located, was more fun that Icceia ever imagined it would be. Ginyu kept her well entertained; he told her stories of his space faring adventures, cracked jokes about everything and made fun of the small squadron of soldier who were there to ensure her safety (which didn't make sense to her since Ginyu was stronger than all of them). And, with this being the very first time she'd partaken in interstellar flight, she was more than occupied with gazing outside the window at all the passing nebulous bodies. In her inexperienced, childlike state, it was the most spectacular thing! _So this is what Daddy always sees._

She began to feel a little sad that, if it weren't for some lowlife king telling her father about this school, it might have been year yet before she even left Planet Frieza's atmosphere. _And Icy's been on space trips before, too._ She scowled just by thinking about it; she wanted to know why her brother had this opportunity while she was denied such a pleasure. And that is exactly what she asked Ginyu later. "Captain Ginyu, how come Daddy never let me go into space before?" Ginyu, who had been playing with the settings of his scouters when she came in, stopped to look at the princess. "Erm, well your ladyship, Lord Frieza probably thought it was too dangerous." Icceia cocked a brow in puzzlement. "But Ycezelon's been in space; he has since he was just a baby!" The seasoned warrior knew, even with very minimal contact with his master's youngest child, that the girl was about to throw a fit. "Maybe it's because… well, he never really had a reason to, until now. With Lord Ycezelon, he had a lot of chances to send him somewhere."

Icceia still appeared put off by this apparent injustice. Just then, the mercenary broke into a smile. "Hey, you know you actually have it better; because of this academy thing you'll be going into space every week!" Taking a minute before it finally dawned on her, the little girl grinned. "You're right! I'll be in space more than him!" _Yay, point thirteen!_ The siblings were rather competitive with everything in their lives and liked to keep track of how many times they had an advantage over the other. Ycezelon had been in the lead, until now anyway. Relieved that the heiress was satisfied, Ginyu informed her that they'd be arriving in a few hours. "I can't wait! I wonder what the academy looks like…" "I'm sure you'll love it, Lady Icceia; and with your superior intelligence, you'll knock all those other girls out of there!" "I know; I'll be the best!" Her father had made it abundantly clear that, if she wanted to remain at that school she'd have to earn it by doing exceedingly well. She wasn't worried about her grades; with Madam Crystolia, she had actually been ahead in her studies. Icceia liked to read and was a master of perception and understanding the information taught to her. Sometimes she'd even read ahead just to stay on top.

In what seemed to be a blink of an eye, Icceia could see the small planet from a window. It was very small like she'd been told, and was an interesting purple colour. "It's pretty," she mused innocently. Ginyu agreed, although he wasn't as affected by the marble's display. Travelling the very ends of the universe in his lord's name, he'd seen much more remarkable planets. The call for everyone to be seated came soon after, and the descent into the world began. Icceia noted that, compared to the initial take-off the landing sequence took a lot longer – at least to her. She wasn't accustomed to being on a ship for days on end and was eager to get out. Then, for a few moments the ship seemed to stop in mid-air completely; she could hear the sound of the communicators going off but couldn't make out what they were saying. "What's going on?" she questioned curiously. "I think they're getting permission to land," he offered, squinting as his scouter went off in his hair.

After that, it took just a few minutes before the ship touched ground. A voice over the intercom then through the ship's interior: _'Princess Icceia, permission has been obtained to remain in landing Area 112V0, Elite Academy ship bay. All specified personnel are to meet assemble at the frontal hub at 0:700.'_ Much too eager to see this new strange world, Icceia leapt out of her seat, urging Ginyu to hurry up. "Come on, let's go!" she ordered impatiently, practically dragging him out of her quarters on the ship and down to where the squadron was. They all stood at attention as she passed by, as straight as pins – she paid them no mind and took her place in front the disembarking platform. There was a ring overheard followed by the cackling of the intercom coming to life once more soon after: _'Princess Icceia, all is secure on board and designated arrival calls have been made. Atmospheric levels are compatible- no signs of toxins or other hazardous molecules. You are now free to begin your disembark.'_

That was the signal for the exit way to slid open and the metal walkway lowered. Everyone shielded their eyes at the sudden burst of light illuminating the dark interior, temporarily blinding them. Icceia hissed at the bright light, something she had never known back on her father's planet. There was no day or night there, everything was always dark. Her aversion to this oversight was short-lived, and she soon came to adjust to the sunny glow of the planet. And what she saw made her jaw drop to the floor. This place was not what she was expecting, not even close. No, it was ten times better. The school did not look like the traditional school at all; instead it looked like a massive castle made up of several buildings made of stone with silver and gold outlines. There was one large building that spread to about half the width of the plain it stood on; it had a varying level roof and several levels with a large clock on the highest point of the roof. The other buildings surrounding it were either smaller version of the main building or high towers all sprawled about the terrain, purple grass cut low and looking like an endless lush rug.

Several tall trees of various kinds surrounded the area, all being different shades of purple and a few were a very light pink. There was a small stream flowing from the main building with paved sidewalks framing the calm body of water. The most endearing factor of all of this was that, she later realized, the entire school grounds was enclosed in a clear dome, keeping it safe from likely predators. _"Wow_ ," Icceia breathed, taking in the magnificent sight; even Ginyu now seemed to be captivated. "Quite a layout they've got here; of course the daughter of the most powerful being in the universe would grace such a place with her presence." He looked down at Icceia who was still fawning over the grounds and said "We should get going, milady. Don't want to keep your guide waiting."

The day had turned out to be one of the best days in Icceia's life. Nebular Elite was so _huge_ with all sorts of different places to explore. She had been welcomed by members of the school board, including Head Mistress Hyrii. She was a very tall woman with full purple lips, crystal blue skin and golden yellow hair piled high on top her head held together with a golden clasp. Her eyes were dark and inquisitive, ever-watchful over her territory and those who inhabited it. "Greetings Lady Icceia - it is a pleasure to have you at our school." She and the others bowed/curtseyed before her with the headmistress then turning her attention to Captain Ginyu. They acknowledged him with the same respect, Ginyu commenting on how 'enlightened' they were in terms of how to greet him.

After conversing with Ginyu for some time and Ginyu saying his goodbyes, took her on a tour of the school grounds. The main building was where the classrooms, gymnasium, head office, banquet hall, library and the boarding areas. All the locations listed were massive and it made her wonder just how many students actually occupied them on a daily basis. Mistress Hyrii went on about how privileged they were to have Lord Frieza's daughter in attendance. "I'm certain that everything would be to your liking, milady; at this school, we pride ourselves in treating our girls with the dignity and respect they so truly deserve." She then learnt that the smaller buildings were solely for luxurious use; spas, concessions, indoor pools, theaters and even makeup studious could be found in these buildings. The towers were more for view and show, and a few special classes would be held there.

The boarding rooms took up the three upmost levels of the school; there were nine levels in all, including the gorgeous checkered floor lobby that made up the first floor. After the extensive tour and the pleasantries were out of the way, she was allowed to go and see her room. Her room was on the top floor and she was surprised to see a few other girls just beginning to pour in and mill around. No one bothered her, _yet_ and Mistress Hyrii explained that this was where the royalty of the school body were hosted. "You'll find everything in your room is just how your father prescribed, Miss Icceia," Hyrii quipped regally, allowing her to enter the room. It was a big room (not as big as the one back on PF), but perfect for someone like her. The walls were a light lavender colour with a four poster canopy bed, light rugs covering the ground, a chest in the corner, a large wooden bureau, and floor length mirror and en-suite bathroom. There was a good sized window with an amazing view of the grounds.

She also had a walk-in closet where she could keep her clothes. "You will find your uniforms in there also. If you so wish you can have someone bring your dinner up for you – just press the button on the wall beside your bed and speak into the box." She pointed to said communicator on the right wall beside her bed. "If you need anything else please feel free to alert me or one of the servants." "Thank you," the child obliged politely, waiting for the woman to exit the room before she turned her attention to the bed. She didn't know why but she was shocked to see that it was just like her bed at home; the mattress was circular with a throng of pillows and blankets all brought together to make a 'nest'. She jumped into the bed, pleased that it was so soft and cushiony. She could almost sink into it. She sighed contently, taking the time to examine the intricate patterns on her ceiling before rummaging through the rest of the room.

Someone had brought her bags up while she was on the tour and she worked to remove their contents. She had brought some books along to read, as well as some pamphlets that regarded her acrobatic lessons. She figured that in her free time here she could at least work on refining her skills so when she next saw Thaala and Loreda she'd be in tip-top shape. She opted to put those things, as well as some other minor things she'd stowed away in her luggage. Next, she took a look in her closet, remembering what Hyrii had said about the uniforms. She had already come up with her own idea on what the garb would look like and honestly wasn't expecting anything grand. However, what she found, just like when she first arrived here hours ago, was not what she expected.

The uniforms were all on one rack, neatly hung up and kept in plastic, already pressed and prepared. She took one out to examine it further; when she first heard the mention of a uniform she instantly imagined something ugly or everyone looking like the men in her father's army. But this uniform was neither ugly nor military in any form: there was a black blouse with puffy sleeves and a pocket on the left side bearing the school's logo (a silver crown, NEA stitched in fine writing, within a silver star) and silver rhinestones embedded on the arms' circumference. The overalls were silver and made into a dress, the straps thin and criss-crossed twice in the back. The skirt had a wide berth, looking like it wouldn't even touch her legs and created a bowl ship; it was layered silver and black with black frills and black shorts stitched in underneath. Inside the plastic covering was a black beret-style hat with rhinestones dotting the edge and the school's logo stitched in the front centre, as well as a pair of silver and black stripped wrist coverings.

"This is pretty!" She was genuinely amazed by the uniform's creative look and femininity; whoever came up with this design knew what they were doing. She hung it back on the rack, playing with the plastic momentarily before spotting something on the ground. Curious, she knelt down and pulled the object closer to the light, and gasped in wonder at what she saw. It was a pair of black shoes with a rather peculiar shape, a shape she recognized. _They made shoes to fit me!_ To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Back at home she only had a few pairs of custom made shoes, mostly because she never saw a need to wear them, but for them to actually design a pair to fit her specifically in the school was astounding. She couldn't begin to imagine the strings her father must've pulled to accomplish this. She was liking the Academy more and more, and she just could not wait until tomorrow when school would officially start.

 _The next day…._

Icceia woke up early the next day, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she sleepily gazed around her room. For a brief moment she had forgotten where she was, and it was only when she sat up and really saw the room, and the telltale luminous signs of daylight streaming into her room that she remembered. She smiled broadly, flicking her tail excitedly. It was the first day of school! She climbed out of bed , hurrying over to her door and peeking out. She could make out the sounds of people moving around in the other rooms and heard footsteps approaching. When she looked to see who it was, she saw a woman clad in a pale purple dress. "Miss Icceia, it is an honour to be in your presence," the woman greeted, dipping her head in reverence. "Hello. Who are you?" "My name is Gebelle, and I will be your attendant for the day; I'm here to help you get ready."

Icceia remembered what the headmistress had said about the policies of the school and smiled at the woman. "Oh, come in." The servant obliged, stepping into the room and waiting patiently for her orders. "I think I'll need help with my bath… but first, can you order my breakfast for me?" She knew how to do all those things for herself, but why deny the woman her job? After telling her what she wanted, Gebelle ordered her breakfast and then moved to get her bath prepared. The bathroom had all the conveniences of a modern facility, with a bathtub and regular shower, basin and toilet. The servant drew her bath, testing it before to make sure it was just right before allowing her to undress it. Icceia, back on Planet Frieza was more than used to this type of treatment, and thought the fact the same was afforded to her in a mere institution proved her argument against Ycezelon was valid. Gebelle was gentle while washing her, never looking her directly in the face or allowing herself to take more than a glance at the girl's body. Icceia wondered if this was because of the school's constitution or because Gebelle knew who she was… or really, who her father was.

When the soothing bath had come to an end, she began to wonder if everyone possibly knew of her parentage and would act the same way as the assistant. Part of her was thrilled at the thought that people may very well be afraid to anger her, but another part was concerned. What if no one talked to her or wanted to be her friend, or even dared to look her way? She wrapped herself in a robe as her breakfast had arrived just then and she ate while Gebelle stood dutifully at by the door, head down and arms folded in front of her. Icceia scrutinized her, vaguely wondering what species she was. She looked weird, with her pale skin and long black hair, with some of it held up on top her head in a bun. She supposed she could ask her another time. She finished her meal, allowing Gebelle to take her dishes away and returning to help her get ready.

They first got her uniform together; Icceia had been annoyed that, despite its fanciness the uniform was a struggle to get on. The blouse was the easiest part of it while the overalls were a hassle due to them trying to get her tail through the hole that had been created to accommodate the appendage. After wrestling with it a bit and finally succeeding the fourth time, she sat in front her bureau. "How would you like your hair to be done, milady?" The princess hadn't put much thought into that detail and simply told the servant to make sure she looked cute. The end result was two ponytails tied high on either side of her head, held together with two black baubles and the rest of her hair remaining down. The headwear came next and after that came the wrist coverings and the shoes. She admired herself in the mirror, twirling around to catch every inch of herself. "This is perfect!" she beamed, Gebelle smiling in agreement. "You look wonderful, your grace. I'm glad that you are pleased."

Gebelle then walked over to the bureau, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a silver object. "I almost forgot, you have to wear this also." She held the object for her to see; it was a silver necklace with a big bow-shaped penchant. Gebelle stepped behind her, placing the jewelry around her neck; it went around her neck, the chain hidden by the blouse's collar and the bow coming to rest just underneath it, resting over the blouse. "There, now you're ready." Icceia couldn't help but fiddle with the bow, thinking it to be the prettiest part of the already dainty uniform. "As you progress through the Academy the bow would grow; it's meant to mark your year," the servant explained softly. Icceia considered that for a minute before asking how many years she had. "Only eight, though some of the girls leave before that." "Oh." She liked it very much and decided she wanted to see how big it would get.

Just then she heard what sounded like a bell ringing somewhere down the hall – Gebelle perked up and straightened her dress. "That is the commencement bell, milady; we have to head down now." The girl moved away from the mirror and grabbed her bag from the bed. Gebelle opened the door for her, allowing her to leave before her; in the hall the other girls on that floor were either just coming out or were already halfway down. She took a quick look at her schoolmates; everybody was of a completely different race from one another, all different colours and sizes. She could only see one other girl who appeared to be her age, with a woman similar to Gebelle holding her things as they walked away from her room. The girl had light blue skin that gleamed in the light, big, sparkling pink eyes and her pink hair was done in two buns on the sides of her head, with her hat perched in the middle, and two long braids sprouting out of them and going to her sides, her straight bangs falling into her face. She wore big black and silver bows in the two bumps and two black bows on the braids. The way she walked and carried herself screamed royalty, and Icceia determined that she was probably as spoiled as she looked.

 _Well, at least I'm not the only one…_

The first class she had was etiquette. Taking the elevator was the easiest way for her to get there; with eight floors to descend and with most of the girls utilizing the winding staircase, she opted to not join the daily communal of students. There was somebody waiting for her when she got to the floor to take her to the classroom. This being too was female, but instead of wearing the pale purple dress she'd seen other servants wear, this woman wore a brighter purple with ruffles and a gold necklace similar to the silver she was wearing. She also had tan skin with black hair and piercing green eyes. "Lady Icceia, words cannot describe how honoured I am to be in your presence." She curtseyed, Icceia nodding in acknowledgement. "I am Miss Vorelle, and I've been tasked with ensuring that you arrive to all your classes." Icceia pouted a little at the woman's reasoning. Why did she need a babysitter? She could go to class on her own. "Oh, do not worry madam, I'm merely going to escort you to your various lessons. I won't be around constantly," Vorelle replied as though reading her mind.

Reluctantly, the Arcosian relented and allowed her to lead the way to the class. On the way there the woman just kept going on and on about things the girl either did not care about or did not understand. To her, it seemed as though she was merely buttering her up, possibly in hopes of getting on her good side. It took all her strength to not just blast the yapping woman away; she remembered her father's words on her behaving and did not want to mess up such a great opportunity. But so far it seemed like even without him there, her father was constantly making appearances in spirit and in the actions of everyone she'd encountered thus far. She nearly whooped for joy when Miss Vorelle finally announced that they were at the classroom. "I will be back once the class is finished. Do enjoy your day, milady, and welcome to Nebular Elite." When the woman left, Icceia looked into the classroom. There was already a good bit of girls, all her age, seated at little desks made of oak and high-back chairs with cushions for seats. The classroom was spotless and bright with long sparkling drapes around the square windows.

She managed to slip in to a seat in the front, setting her bag down. She listened as some of the other girls animatedly bickered and giggled with each other as though they knew one another for years… which, considering how different some parts of the universe was, may very well be true. No one even seemed to notice her, and this troubled her somewhat. She was accustomed to attention and never before had she been in a room and not noticed by everyone; maybe no one knew who she was? Before she could do anything, a woman entered the room and all noise stopped immediately. Everyone moved to their seats, sitting as silent as lambs. The woman was dressed in black and white garbs befitting a school mistress, tall and slim, a black satchel in her well-manicured, bejeweled hands. Her white hair was up in a severe bun, only making her pointed, sharp features appear more severe. Her skin was a light grey and was shiny, almost like she was porcelain doll. She looked at the students with scrutiny, turning her nose upward; she seemed to sniff the air a bit before sighing.

"Ah yes, the smell of prestige is here; excellent," she voiced in a polished tone. She stood behind her desk, her arms folded in her garbs as she stared down at the twenty-five students seated before her. "Greetings young ladies; I am Madam Tu'Mali, and I will be your teacher in Etiquette." "Hello Madam Tu'Mali," the class greeted in one voice. "And may I say welcome to the illustrious Nebular Elite Academy for Girls. Your tenure here will be well spent, and by the time you leave here, you all will be remarkable and brilliant young women." She moved to the front of her desk and continued speaking. "The fact that you are even here speaks volumes; it means that you were born great, greater than the average person. In this school we have seen the daughters of kings and emperors, of presidents and interplanetary ambassadors; noble and notable alike." Her pure black eyes squinted in thought before she went on to say "And that alone should tell you what we expect of you girls. Anything less than perfect is unheard of and unacceptable."

She tapped a white nail on her chin before pacing back and forth slowly, deliberately in front the class. "And I will tell you this now, young ladies, that this school is great and is getting greater by the minute. This year we have some very notable persons enrolled, sitting right in the midst of you at this moment; I for one, am honoured to have one extremely important little girl with us, and I believe you all should feel the same." She turned her long neck towards Icceia and smiled. "Girls, I would like all you to greet Lady Icceia, the daughter of Lord Frieza." The teacher motioned for her to stand and the girl did so, albeit shyly. Everyone stared at her with different expressions; some appeared shocked, some were terrified and others seemed to have not a clue to what was going on. "I trust that you all will take advantage of this marvelous opportunity and get to know her, as well as form a bond with one another. You may sit now, milady." She sat, not missing the whispers that fluttered through the room, and, although she couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, she knew they were things about her family…

The morning classes were awkward. The other girls would glance at her for long moments at a time, as though to tell themselves that she was really there. Some of them seemed determined to avoid her while others made their curiosity blaringly obvious. In their math class one girl who was sitting behind her had said "I bet she's a jerk like him" to another girl. Icceia had flinched when she heard the pronouncement, nearly snapping her pencil in half. _I'm not a jerk… what do they know! Fools!_ The only good thing about that class was that she was a natural at math and had greatly impressed the teacher, Sir Jusevi. He was a youngish man with orange skin and electric blue hair with the ears of a bat, and quickly became one of her favourite teachers thus far due to his extensive intelligence and wittiness – that, and he was the first male she'd seen since arriving. When lunchtime rolled around the girls were directed to the banquet hall. It was a grand display with lengthy tables spread with foods and delicacies from all over the known universe. On a lower ground from the buffet-style layout were several small couches around circular tables that could seat up to eight people, table cloths, napkins and utensils all neatly placed and ready for use.

Icceia got her meal of a bowl of shellfish, some choice meats, a salad and grape juice. She found a table on the very end of the hall and sat, staring at her food disinterested and looking at all the other girls. So far it seemed that everyone had more or less found their own cliques to flock with, leaving her virtually alone. Why wouldn't anyone want to be her friend? How dare they ignore her like this, pushing her aside as though she were common trash! But then again, everyone here was _elite_ and this type of snobbish behaviour should have been foreseen – but how was she to know that her father's influence would have such an impact? What did she have to do with any of that anyway? She glowered, bringing her tail up to her legs and stroking it comfortingly. This wasn't going well. So far everyone either ran from her or, if they had no clue who she was, just ignored her. She had found it hard to believe that there were actually worlds out there who never heard of Frieza; just how big was the universe? "I hate this place." Not only was she still friendless, but the noise the others were making was getting to her, and, to top it off, her shoes were beginning to feel itchy.

 _This is just the worst! Everyone here is stupid!_ She considered briefly to just force someone to sit with her but wasn't sure how that would turn out. "You shouldn't be making that face. It doesn't look pretty on you." She jumped at the voice, involuntarily charging up a small pink orb in her hand. The likely lethal attack dissipated however, when she saw who was standing there; it was the girl from her floor. She smiled at her and said "Hi, can I sit with you?" Icceia, dumbfounded by the request, nodded silently. The girl took a seat next to her, setting her tray down. "That's better. I like it here – it's quiet," the girl chirped happily, looking at the Arcosian's unsure expression. "Are you okay?" Icceia blinked at her and cautiously responded "Um, yes I am… but, why did you come here?" Now it was the other girl's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? Is someone else sitting here?" "No!" she answered, much too quickly. "It's just, well, everyone else doesn't want to be near me…" "And that's why I'm here. Those other girls are boring – I like you, you're interesting." Icceia could not believe what she was hearing. Someone liked her? Was this a joke? A trick?

"Y-you like me? Do you know who I am?" "Of course I do; you're Lord Frieza's daughter," the girl stated as though it was the most normal thing. "And… you're not scared of me?" "Why would I be scared of you?" Icceia herself did not know so she blankly stared at this strange girl. "I like your hair, too. It's so pretty with all the different colours." She was struck by this; no one had ever openly complimented her before. This was all so new to her. "Thank you," she said, smiling shyly. "I wish my hair was like that instead of just being one boring pink." She twirled one of her braids, frowning flatly as she allowed it to drop back on to her leg. Icceia said nothing – she did not know what to say. She had always had a dislike for her hair and had always wanted it to be more consistent instead of transitioning. But this was the first time she was actually beginning to like her tresses – if someone else wanted it, that had to make it better, right?

"Oh, I didn't tell you who I am: my name is Princess Farelise, from Planet Huma." The girl seemed proud of her title and the world she was princess of based on the way she relayed it; Icceia figured that her world must have been one of the many still left unconquered (or purged) by her father's forces. "Your name is really pretty," she admitted, thinking that 'Farelise' sounded like the same of a fairy. "Thanks, I like your name too. 'Icceia' sounds so… I don't know but I like it." She giggled, letting her know that her full name was Icceia-Krys'Telle, and joking that it was too long for anyone to say everyday so they just said the first part. "Oooh, that sounds even prettier! Everything about you is so pretty!" Farelise cried in a declaratory voice. Icceia thought she liked this girl already; she certainly had great taste. They soon got to talking about the school, which classes they liked and disliked, how everything was so big and reminiscence of a royal palace.

"I guess they really wanted us to remember that we're princesses," Farelise suggested, playing with her noodles. "How would we forget that?" "I don't know, but I'm glad they did it because I love it!" When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, the two decided to sit together for their next class, which would be galactic history. "Hey, maybe we'll hear something about your dad!" Farelise enthused excitedly. "Huh?" "You know, since he's like the king or whatever of the whole universe there must be something about him!" Icceia had not once even considered the possibility that she'd be hearing about Frieza in her classes. But, with their age, would their teachers really go into stuff like that? She barely knew much about the organization her father spearheaded, only that it involved a lot of planets and that the people on some of these planets would wind up dead. She'd never been privy to PTO information; perhaps it would be interesting to learn more about it… but then again, based on the looks some of her classmates gave her, maybe it wouldn't be as good…

Galactic History was set up differently from the other classes. Instead of sitting in chairs the girls were permitted to sit on large cushion-seats on the floor while their teacher spoke and used a projector to show them pictures. To Icceia's relief and disappointment, no mention of her tyrannical father came up – yet – and instead they learnt about the basics of what planets were and how they differed from one another. The teacher, Madam Ku, was a very lively woman and was more relaxed than Madam Tu'Mali was. She was funny too and told the girls jokes about the aspects of planets they were discussing at the time. It was a class the small Arcosian actually enjoyed and, with Farelise next to her and making the most absurd comments at the worst times, it was only made better.

When the school day had ended, Icceia felt better about her situation than before. The teachers were nice (most of them) and, aside from the cold shoulder the other girls were giving her, she was actually enjoying the Academy. She was sure her father would be pleased to hear no complaint from her. She and Farelise decided to go out into the courtyard for a while and sat on one of the benches. They were just talking and laughing over the jokes shared over in their GH class. "I really like that class. I can't wait until I'm older; I'm going to visit a bunch of other planets," Farelise mused dreamily. "Me too. This is the first time I've been gone from home." This seemed to surprise her new friend. "Really? I thought you've been to a million planets already!" Icceia chuckled at the girl's exaggeration, telling her that her father only allowed her to leave to attend school. "He said it'd be nice if I went to a real school instead of having private lessons." "What's he like?" "Who?" 'Your Daddy." Icceia hadn't been expecting this question and was caught off guard terribly. "Well, what do you want to know?" The other princess seemed to think, lightly kicking her little legs off the ground. "Is it true he's really strong?" "The strongest! Nobody could beat _my_ father," the she-Arcosian proclaimed proudly. "Wow, that's really cool!" Farelise's pink eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of having a friend whose dad was super powerful, well besides her own father. "I heard a little about him from the other girls... they make him sound kind of scary though, but you're not scary at all! You're nice!" Icceia turned to stare at her, having no way to respond to that. On one hand she was a little glad that somebody actually liked her in this school where everyone else seemed to give her the cold shoulder, but on the other hand she didn't know what these girls were capable of creating. She knew by herself that it was easy to make up stories- she was the queen of that right, and something in her didn't like the idea of a bunch of backwater princesses and high-class citizens gossiping about her father, especially if it involved things with her. "They're just jealous because my father's better than theirs," she muttered, grabbing at the ruffles in her skirt.

Before her friend could comment, Icceia was distracted by what sounded like shouting. She looked across the courtyard near a tree, where a group of girls were gathered and appeared to be arguing. "What's going on over there?" Farelise wondered. "I don't know. Let's go see!" Icceia grabbed the girl's arm and they ran across to where the commotion was, with more girls forming a crowd now. The girls in the middle of this were all older than them, about twelve to thirteen, and they were cornering a much younger girl around the she-changeling's age. This girl was fox-like in appearance with bright yellow skin, pointed ears with orange tips and a bushy fox tail. She had long fiery red hair with orange ends and flashing red eyes. She appeared both angry and terrified at the group who were shouting and pointing at her. "Aw, what's wrong your highness? Are you scared we'll hurt you?" one of the girls teased ruthlessly. She was very tall, with bright green hair and short white hair. "Leave me alone!" the fox-girl demanded, swiping at the bullies with her claws; this proved to be futile as they weren't even scratched. "What? You wanna fight, little fox? So much for that extra training, huh? You're still as pathetic as you were before," the ringleader sneered. The girl growled menacingly, causing her tormentors to laugh. "Growling isn't becoming of a princess, isn't it? Tsk tsk, what would your mother think?" another girl with a thick accent and elongated head jeered. "Probably would call her a disappointment," the bright green girl spat in disgust. Then, smirking evilly, she stepped closer to the younger girl, who in turn extended all her claws and began swiping crazily at her. The ringleader grabbed her hands and held them against the tree; the fox-girl's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "I think it's time I reminded you why you're still not better than me." She then raised her own hand as though to strike the girl, revealing what looked to be like razor-claws. Before she could even blink, she found herself flying through the crowd and into a tree several feet away. The girl that was being bullied, and everyone else just stood there in shock, not knowing what had just happened.

Then, the girl looked to see someone else standing in front of her: it was Icceia, and she was smirking triumphantly. "Well, that was actually kind of fun. Too bad you're so weak, huh?" She was addressing the lime green girl who'd been knocked away, now groggily getting to her feet and holding her bruised cheek. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the girl with the thick accent demanded, stepping up to the ice-princess in anger. Icceia turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry; were you guys doing something?" she asked innocently. "Who do you think you are, you little freak!" the older girl spat venomously, her friends gathering behind her. "Freak? I'm not a freak!" Who did these upstarts think they were talking to? "You really want to fight us, kid? Ha, you clearly don't know who we are!" The girls surrounded Icceia, all with deathly glares on their faces; their friend was still struggling elsewhere, looking on from her spot. She wasn't going to be joining this fight. By now a large crowd of girls had gathered, all standing silent but eager. Icceia cocked her head curiously, tapping her chin as though she were thinking. "Hmm... nope, don't know you and. really, don't care." "Why you little...!" The girl lunged at her, hoping to tackle the rude child but was both confused and angered to find herself falling on nothing but grass. "Hey, bighead!" She spun around to see her target was now feet away from the tree. "What?" How did she move so fast. Icceia wiggled her fingers in a 'hello' gesture; this sent all of them off, and all at once the three older girls came charging at her. They all punched and kicked at the little girl but to her it was as though they were merely flailing around, and she danced gracefully out of their attack zone and twirled back over to the tree. Everyone oohed and aahed at the display. "How is she doing that?" the 'bighead' girl wondered. "I don't know. She's really fast!" "And she isn't even trying either..."

"Are you all done yet? I'm getting bored," Icceia interrupted, playing with one of her horns. Once again, the girls moved to try and pin her down and Icceia studied them in a more critical view. As though seeing it in slow motion, she viewed all their movements, singling out their weakest points and analytically concluding that these weren't real fighters; just girls looking to pick a fight. She smirked, poising herself perfectly before sprinting towards the oncoming onslaught. The girl in front seemed to have a weak spot on he right foot; Icceia ducked down low, using her tail to trip the girl and send her sprawling. The other girl had ridiculously long hair tied up. Moving faster than they could even perceive, she commenced a hand spring that sent her gliding over the girl's head. Timing it just right, she grabbed on to the ribbon that held her hair together and pulled it off; the girl's long locks came tumbling down, falling and covering her face completely. "Hey! What's going on?" she cried, grappling at the thick black forest of hair. The bighead girl continued on, growling as she sped up; Icceia looked back at the girl struggling with her her hair and stopped. She stood there, glancing back at her and the other girl making her way up. "Ha, I got you now you little pest!" the girl yelled, not even wondering why her target had suddenly stopped.

 _Come on, just a little more..._ Icceia knew exactly what she was going to do, and she was sure the outcome would be hilarious. When the bully was just feet away and was now going too fast to stop, she phased out of the way. "Huh? Where'd you go-" The next thing she knew she had run straight into her friend and sent both of them soaring through the air and straight into their other friend who was now just getting up. Icceia phased back in front the tree where everyone was; they all looked at her in awe and silence... well, except for one. "Icceia! That was so amazing!" Farelise ran through the crowd and threw herself on to the girl. "How'd you do that? I've never seen anything like that before!" "Oh, that was nothing. My father lets me take acrobats so I guess it came from that." She wasn't entirely sure either - that was the first time she'd ever done anything like that and she had surprised herself. She heard a little noise behind her and turned to the fox girl that she'd just helped. "Um... thank you for helping me." Icceia shrugged. "It was nothing special; anyone could have done that." She made it sound as though it was meant to degrade the girl's lack of skill but no one noticed or cared. "Still, thank you. You were amazing back there." "Of course I was - I'm _always_ amazing." The girl smiled, her eyes shining with gratitude. "I'm Princess Chiima." Before Icceia could reply there was a rustling sound and the crowd parted, revealing the Headmistress.

She looked at the bright green girl who was now looking on with a dazed look and then at her friends who seemed just as lost. "What is the meaning of this?" the woman wondered, genuinely curious. "This girl was being bullied and I was just trying to help," Icceia replied evenly. Hyrii raised a thin brow at the girl and pursed her lips. "So I see. You are aware that the rules strictly prohibit any type of brawling." "I wasn't _brawling._ I never even touched any of them.. well, except that girl over there." She pointed to the ringleader who was now approaching them, still holding her face in pain. "Zauna? You were involved in this as well?" Zauna looked at the headmistress and pointed at Icceia. "She started it! We weren't doing anything!" "You suck at lying; everyone saw what you were doing, _greeny_ ,' Icceia sneered indignantly. "That is enough Miss Icceia; Zauna, it's the first day and you're already getting into trouble." She shook her head. "And, what a situation you've gotten yourself into, picking a fight with, not only a girl younger than you, but the very child of Lord Frieza himself." All the color on Zauna's face vanished in a second, and she stared wide-eyed at Icceia in disbelief. "She... she's Lord Frieza's _daughter?_ How?" "He made me, dummy," Icceia replied bitingly, flicking her tail and rolling her eyes at this girl's stupidity. "Miss Icceia that is quite enough now. Please, forgive her, she had no idea. Zauna, apologize this very minute; and I'll be having a talk with your father about this." Unable to tear her eyes away from the child who'd interrupted her fight, she remained motionless for a moment. "Miss Zauna!" Hyrii snapped impatiently, bringing the older girl back to reality. "Please forgive me; I meant you no harm or disrespect, your highness," she quoted, losing all the pride and viciousness that had been in her voice mere minutes before, and now reduced to a lowly bug.

"Fine, I don't care anyway." _As if you could ever hurt me._ "Very well. All of you return to your rooms now; and, milady, the next time you have an issue please alert me or one of the teachers. We don't condone violence of any kind here, but as it is your first day I shall excuse you." Icceia thanked the woman who was gone in a flutter of robes, the other girls slowly breaking away and returning to the main building. The only ones remaining were Icceia, Chiima, Farelise and Zauna. She looked at Icceia with a terrified expression on her still white face. "So, I guess this means now that you and your friends would stop being stupid?" She gave the girl a cheeky smile and Zauna stumbled back. "I-I really am sorry. I had no idea who you were; please, don't tell your father." "Tell father? Why would I tell him anything; I kind of broke one of his rules for me being here so we'll keep this a secret." She made a zipping motion across her lips and Zauna could only nod before hurrying over to her friends. While she ran off, Farelise continued to praise Icceia for how well she handled those bullies, and Chiima was still as grateful to her. "Why were they after you anyway?" she asked the yellow girl wonderingly. "It's kind of along story... but basically they were just jealous of me for being a princess while they're just simple high-class." Icceia clicked her tongue. "I knew they weren't royalty as soon as I saw their faces - no princess could be _t_ _hat_ ugly." They laughed and agreed to that, following which Icceia invited Chiima to join them. "I think we could all turn out to be great friends; let's go back and then we could talk some more." "Okay, sure I'd like that!" "Yay, more friends!" Farelise hugged them both, pressing their cheeks against hers. Icceia didn't like people touching her, but this one time she'd make an exception. There would always be time to set boundaries later, and the three of them walked back together, holding one another and talking without a care.

 **Hey there everyone - sorry I took so long to update. I kind of had writer's block since I had no idea how I wanted the uniform to be (and my laptop was acting crazy lol). Thanks for reading though!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – Pushing the Limit**

 **WARNING- CONTAINS IMPLIED RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE (AND I GUESS ALCOHOL ABUSE? DUNNO WHAT CATEGORY THIS FALLS UNDER).**

Life was good for Icceia the past months. Going to school every week and seeing her two new friends, Farelise and Chiima, was quite a bright spot for her. She found that she greatly enjoyed the company of the two princesses, and, even though Chiima was two years older than both her and Farelise, they always managed to meet together for lunch and after all their lessons had come to an end. Icceia had, in those days of school, proven to be an exemplary student; her teachers were always surprised by just how articulate and studious the little girl was, quickly gaining favour with most of the staff at the Academy. Some may have said that she was _too_ smart for her age, which led to some feeling both intimidated and wary of her.

Headmistress Hyrii had had some complaints that accused the girl of being haughty with her natural genius, a claim that the woman had to put to rest. "We must not forget who she is," she admonished one day at a staff meeting. "Her placement in this school is what's giving us the edge over all our competitors; how many can say they've had a member of the Cold Family sit in their institution?" "Ma'am, I agree that the child is brilliant, but that brilliance has made her arrogant. And, because of who she came from, she also has the tendency to be a little rude and unguarded with her words," one teacher argued. "That may be true, but with the incentive given to us by Lord Frieza, we simply have to cope. We've had prodigies in our graces before so this is not much different."

Once the child was not usurping the authority, authority given to them by her father once she was within their walls, the headmistress saw no need for any harsh repercussions. "Besides, we do not really have any power to discipline our students harshly; that is up to their parents, as stated in our contract," she concluded curtly, ending the discussion and any further talks about the overlord's daughter. But there was another side to this problem. Icceia's impeccable grace and proficiency in and out of the classroom landed her in the center of the students' attention. The other girls were ultimately divided on what they thought of the Arcosian royal; there were those who admired her, completely bypassing the fact that she was the daughter of a homicidal ruler, and who aspired to be more like her in secret. Then, there were those who feared and hated her, not forgetting her sire and what he stood for; they instantly aligned her to her father's evil ways and saw her as just as heinous as those before her.

Then there was Icceia herself. She displayed the strongest points of her character; she had amazing leadership skills, as seen by the way she got her friends to do whatever she wanted. Farelise simply adored her and thought she was the best person, whereas Chiima wanted to show her gratitude to the ice-princess for saving her back then. They never questioned anything she did or said, and the three had grown considerably close in that time. After the scuffle in the courtyard more people began to speculate about how powerful she truly was. She didn't throw a punch that entire time, but had still managed to beat Zauna, the major bully of the school and her entire crew; this fact led the main population to be further intimidated by the girl. Initially she wasn't sure how to react to this; it was similar to the way the men in the Frieza Force felt about her father, but on a minuscule scale. No, she was nowhere near Frieza's level of manipulation and cruelty, but it bore a striking resemblance, and in the end she decided to let them cower and grovel.

It was the last day of school before the holidays were to begin. "I can't wait to go home for a whole month; I miss not getting up early," Farelise voiced as she sat on the floor of Icceia's room. "Me too, I hate this place and I miss my own bed," Chiima contributed half-heartedly. She didn't seem to be as involved in the conversation as she normally would, and this caught her friend's attention. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting down all day." Icceia, who was sitting on the bed with her tablet, gave the fox-princess an inquisitive look. Chiima shrugged. "Guess I just really miss home. I've been here for a while and this always happens; no big deal." She brushed off her uncharacteristic moodiness and Icceia decided to drop it. Whatever was bothering her she could deal with it herself.

"What about you, Icceia? Are you excited about going home?" Farelise's perkiness was enough to lighten the tension in the room and the Arcosian shrugged. "I guess. My birthday's in a few days so that'll be good." Farelise gasped and then squealed. "Really? That's great! Happy early birthday!" "Thank you Farelise." The girl's enthusiasm was something else – she was always happy, and it made her wonder just what type of people she was the princess of. Were they all as upbeat and perky as her? "Since I won't be seeing you until January, guess I should say happy birthday too. Hope you enjoy it," Chiima offered with a small smile. "You'll get your gift when you come back to school – what do you like? Shoes or dresses?" This made Icceia laugh- even Chiima sour mood lighten a bit and she chuckled. "Why don't you surprise me, 'Elise."

She didn't really need anything – she had everything she could ever dream of already; toys, clothes, jewels, gadgets. In that stream of thought, she wondered what exactly her father had planned for her. Because of the empire birthdays weren't a big thing in their family; usually the only special thing to happen would be he'd give both her and Ycezelon the day off from their usual studies and they'd eat all their meals together. Also, she'd get some gifts from their extended family, particularly from King Cold, who seemed to take great pleasure in spoiling his grandchildren, especially her. His presents were always something to look forward to. "I'll get you something too; my parents love to show-off so I'm sure even you would like their gift." They continued talking about extravagant gifts and parties, seemingly trying to outdo each other to see who could come up with the best idea for a present. In the end, Icceia won by saying that she could get them each their own planet.

"You could really do that?" Chiima asked, unsure of herself. "Well, I think Daddy could, not really me. But that would be a neat gift." Maybe she could convince him to give her her own planet for her seventh birthday – that'd be perfect! It wasn't like he ever denied her anything; if he did, she could ask dear Grandpa Cold. _Maybe if I'm smart enough, I could get two planets…_ Oh, the prospects were tantalizing, and she found herself eagerly awaiting the final hours before they'd leave Planet Val for the holidays.

Arriving back on PF-79 after school had become a typical part of her weekly routine. This time though, she would be home for a month with no interruptions, no homework and no hassle to return to school on time. She was greeted at the bay by a few of the high ranking soldiers on base – there was no sign of her father but that wasn't unusual. In the weeks that school had been on-going and she'd be there only for the weekends she only saw him twice, and those were mere glimpses. She just figured he was busier than he'd normally be. When she made her way to the EQ, her first order of business was to find Ycezelon and see how much better he'd been getting. She hardly saw him during the school season either, and when she did it was for brief moments, barely enough time to get a spur on him.

The first place she went to, after settling in into her own quarters, was to her brother's area. The guards placed there greeted her in the formal fashion and she was told he was not there. "Your brother is in a meeting with your father, milady. He should be out soon," the guard informed. A meeting? It was nearly evening time on the planet. What type of meeting could they be having? The girl could not imagine anything, except perhaps their father was angry at him for something. That was ever the only time he ever wanted to 'have a word' with the stubborn boy. She decided she'd just wait in his room – the guards didn't dare object. Entering her brother's room, Icceia felt strange for some reason. This wasn't the first time she'd come in here (with or without his knowing), and she had grown used to the design. His apartment was basically the same as hers; a two level room with a bed and bath, kitchen and entertainment section. The only difference was that his room was black and red while hers was pink and white.

But something about the chemistry of the room seemed off to her, and she had an uncanny knack for picking up when things were different. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't going to let a mere feeling deter her. She made herself comfortable on one of his small couches, passing the time by playing with her tab and occasionally going through the contents of the kitchen. She didn't even know when she dozed off on the couch; all she knew was that, when she woke up to see that she was shrouded in darkness that she was startled. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was there, and when she turned her eyes towards the door that her heart nearly burst out her chest when she saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness. She gasped but did not move; instead, she heard a voice say "It's about time you woke up, little sister." A second later, the light turned out, chasing the blackness away and replacing it with a fluorescent red colour. Standing there was Ycezelon, looking as confident and assured as ever.

Icceia said nothing as he strolled up to the couch, smiling at her. Although she'd seen him do this before, something about this time made her uncomfortable, like he was up to something, or knew something she didn't. In that moment, he reminded her so much of their lone parent that it scared her. "You look just like father," she blurted without really thinking. This seemed to instantly sour the pubescent boy and he frowned. "Thanks for letting me know," he voiced sarcastically. He moved away from her and towards his kitchen; Icceia sat up and watched as he moved around. "So, how've you been Icy? I haven't seen you in a while." Ycezelon looked at her briefly before turning to the fridge, ignoring the nickname. "What, you missed me?" "Yes, because without you I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of." She grinned when she heard him grunt. "And I thought you might've actually missed your big brother." He pulled out a bottle from the fridge and got two glasses from the canister.

"Not a chance, Icy. I've been enjoying myself at school." "That's great. Glad one of us is having fun." Icceia noted the underlying dryness of his tone; had he really been miserable without her? She watched him pour a deep red liquid from the bottle into the glasses, leaving it on the counter and walking back over to her. He handed her one of the glasses. "Here, drink this." She took the glass, sniffing and looking at it suspiciously. "What's this?" she asked. "You've never seen wine before?" "Wine?" Ycezelon couldn't help but laugh at his sister's innocence. "Gosh, you're such a child Icceia. Dad drinks this stuff all the time and you never noticed?" She glanced at the frothy liquid and frowned. "So why are you drinking it? Wouldn't father be mad?" "Mad? Ha, he's the one that _gave_ me this."

He smirked at his sister's perplexity and said "I'm serious, it's fine. Just taste it; it really isn't so bad." She watched him take a slow sip from his own glass before taking one, cautious dip into her own. The liquid burnt her mouth and went down her throat like it was tar. "This is gross!" she spat, holding the glass away from her. "How do you drink this?" "I just got used to it," the boy replied as though it was simple as that. "And you'll get used to it too." "When did you start drinking this anyway?" "When father thought I was too old for juice." Whenever their father was mentioned, she saw his face change from tolerable to ashen, as though the mere mention of Frieza was like a thorn in his side. She did not know why that was, as just months before he'd either be happy, scared or indifferent- depending on the context.

He drained his glass in one fluent motion and placed it on the small glass table, taking a seat next to his sister. "I just thought it'd help, since he's going to take you off normal juice pretty soon." "What do you mean?" she inquired, sounding as innocent as any other child. Ycezelon sighed, the black tip of his tail lightly hitting his leg. "I mean he's going to get you to start drinking the, _gross stuff_ , whether you like it or not." Before she could push further he said "Your birthday's coming up; what do you want?" She blinked at him, at first not knowing what he meant. "What do I want?" she repeated. "Yeah. Don't you want like a present or something?" Wait, hold up! Was he, Ycezelon, _her brother_ , really offering to get her something for her birthday? When did that happen? "Why do you want to get me something? You never really cared before." She didn't trust her brother; with their rivalry and fierce competitive nature, even the smallest gesture was seen as mistrustful.

The boy shrugged. "Just figured you'd like something from me for a change." He appeared genuine but she still had to be careful – but then, what if he actually got her something nice? Something she'd like and would actually have uses for? And hey, more gifts for her! That point won her over so she agreed to let him give her something. "Just make sure it isn't something stupid," she warned. Ycezelon grinned at her, promising it would be something great. Icceia humphed, sliding off the couch and grabbing her tablet from the seat. "I can't wait to see it, then," she said as she walked towards the door. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll love _my_ gift," her brother called after her. When she was out the door, he took on a more deadpan expression. He looked at her glass of mostly untouched wine and sighed. "So much for trying to help." He picked the glass up, holding it between two lavender fingers and twirling it around. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad – relieved – that she would now be home for a longer period. _That means Father won't pay much attention to me for the while._ The past few weeks had been nothing short of traumatic for him, and he knew it was only the fear of losing what may be his most potent heir that kept Frieza from fatally wounding him.

He stared at the glass, scowling at the red liquid that swirled around it, like a miniature whirlpool. His mind unwillingly ventured back to the first time he ever tasted the alcohol himself. It was a memory that, though certainly tame compared to others, was still a bad omen for him.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Two years prior…_

 _Ycezelon was not in a good mood. Not only had he been rudely awoken out of an otherwise peaceful rest, he found out the intrusion was at the call of his father. What in the name of all things good did he possibly want? It was the middle of the night – everyone was asleep, so why was he still up? Does Dad even sleep? It was something he'd wonder about occasionally, as, at least in his lifetime he could not remember one instance when his parent would even stop to take a break, much less a nap. As he approached the private quarters of his sire, he tried to think if possible reasons for this late night summons; a complaint from his tutors? Something he just remembered and didn't want to wait for morning? Or perhaps his father was just really bored if he wanted the company of his son._

 _He approached the doors of his father's rooms, the guards bowing upon seeing him. One of them pressed a button on his scouter and spoke into it; a few moments later, the guards moved aside, allowing the young prince entrance. The first thing he noticed when he stepped in was that the room had a very dim glow, the lights turned down nearly all the way. His father was seated in a chair, his back to where he stood near the door. He wasn't sure if he should wait to be acknowledged or let his presence be known. He got the answer when a few long moments passed by in silence and his father had not made a move to even greet him. He dropped to one knee, placing an arm across his chest and his other hand on the ground, head bowed. "Goodnight, Father," he greeted in his well-trained way, just like he'd been taught to do._

 _"Son." He heard his father shift in his seat and heard the tap of his feet connecting with the carpet. "You may stand," Frieza ordered in a cool voice. Ycezelon rose to his feet, his face placid. His father was now standing but hadn't turned to face him. He saw that he held a quarter-filled glass, lazily rotating it in the air, his other hand placed firmly behind his back. "Do you know why I called you?" Ycezelon kept a cool exterior, but on the inside he was panicking. He couldn't tell whether his father was angry or some other unbidden emotion; his tone was flat, empty, and that was when things were scarier. When he didn't know. "No Father, I wasn't told the reason." He heard his father sigh then. "Very well; why don't you have a seat and I'll tell you of my woes." He obeyed, sitting perfectly still on the luxurious L shaped couch. He hadn't been in this room in years, not since he was much younger, but he remembered how he was expected to behave when in the private domain of Lord Frieza._

 _He heard his father walk to the kitchen and shift some things around; he didn't dare to look, though he was curious, but found it better to spy the fancy artistic details that graced the red walls. Even the smallest thing in this room seemed expensive – it was somewhat intimidating to him. He heard his father approaching and straightened up on impulse. He saw him place a bottle of wine and an extra glass on the gold encased glass table before seating himself. "I must apologize for waking you. Surely you must be upset at being awoken at such a late hour." "No Father, it is alright." It wasn't alright, and he knew his father's words were not genuine in any way. It was merely a show or cordial politeness that had to be kept up, so his reply was meant to reflect that. "Really now? I would have thought that you would be at least a little impassioned by this." He thought of his words carefully, still not sure what this was all about and not wanting to further anger the man if he were already in that state._

 _"It is always an honour to be in your company, Father; my rest is nothing." This seemed to do the trick as the warlord smiled. "I'm glad you think that, son, because I've come to realize something rather troubling and it just could not wait." His tone returned to being the same flat bravado, and Ycezelon tensed. "Troubling? What can be troubling you, Father?" Frieza leaned back against the chair, propping one arm behind his head and allowing his eyes to drift to the ceiling. "Well, it is more a matter of what isn't troubling me. You see, I've been observing you as of late and, though I must say that you are indeed worthy of being an heir of mine" – here he turned to gaze at the boy – "you seem to lack in some aspects." He sat up, taking the bottle and popping the cork; this wine was not the customary red that he was used to seeing his father with, but instead a very deep purple, almost black._

 _He continued to speak as he poured himself a glass. "And I believe I know the reason behind these drawbacks. You have the mind of, and please excuse me, but you have the mind of a child." Ycezelon looked at him quizzically, not knowing what he was talking about. "But Father, I am a child." Frieza groaned frustratingly. "I am aware that, physically yes, you are still just a mere child, but you are much more than that as a person: you are a prince, a member of the most powerful clan the universe has seen, and you are my heir." He raised the glass to his lips and murmured "You need to be stronger." Ycezelon was surprised to see him guzzle down the dark liquid in one fluid motion. He'd normally take his time to enjoy his beverage. "And to do that, my son, you need to leave behind some of your childish tendencies a tad bit earlier than the general populous would condone."_

 _He refilled his glass again and this time poured some wine into the other. "And that is what I called you here tonight – to begin your growth." He took up the other glass and handed it to the boy, willing him to take it. Questioningly, he accepted the glass, looking into the glass. It was like some dark liquidy abyss, unable to see the bottom of the clear glass. He glanced up at his father who was staring at him strangely. "Father, are you sure…" "Yes I'm sure," he deadpanned, tilting his head back and taking a drink from his own glass. Ycezelon remained uncertain; what if he didn't like it? It smelt funny too, like some weird acid-fruit mix. "Well don't just gawk; have a taste." There was no alternative; either not do it and risk making his father mad, or just take a little sip. How bad could it be? He tilted his head slightly, taking in some of the purple fluid; it tasted utterly bitter and was hot, burning hot. He snapped his head forward and sputtered. "Ugh, that tastes awful! I don't like it."_

 _The overlord's eyes widened. "What was that? You don't like it?" Before he could recant on his apparent mistake, he felt a stinging slap across his cheek. Ycezelon rubbed the area, the red handprint beginning to show on his skin. Frieza was glaring at him deathly. "This is not about what you like, my boy, but what I think is needed. You will drink it, whether you like it or not." The nine year old was speechless, staring at his father and wondering briefly if he should just spill the contents of his glass and run. Yeah, and maybe he'd begin to actually care about what was being taught by his tutors. When he saw no indication that his orders were going to be followed, Frieza suddenly became calm. "Oh, so you aren't going to drink with me ay? Such a shame; this could have very well have been a beautiful bonding moment." He set his glass back down on the table, closing his eyes as he continued with his reprimand. "I thought you were trained to obey me but perhaps there was something lost on your understanding. Maybe I need to make it clearer to you."_

 _In an instant, the boy found himself pressed against his father's body, held by his long thick tail. He squirmed, trying to escape his grasp but it was as effective as a fly against a dragon. "Now I know you don't really want to fight me," Frieza growled in a low, dangerous tone. "I am merely trying to help you, to better you and you can't even be grateful for that." He picked up the glass again, using his tail to force his son's head up, opening his jaw and keeping it there. Ycezelon continued to struggle, whimpering as the foul-tasting liquid was brought to his lips and subsequently poured into his mouth. The dark fluid flooded his mouth, draining into his throat and burning every inch of his interior. He felt sick and dizzy but wouldn't dare bring it back up. "That's better; shall we continue with our bonding now, son?"_

 _For the next several minutes, Ycezelon had been forced-fed the alcoholic drink, each time worse than the last; if he even tried to spit it out he'd be rewarded with a quick but painful squeeze of his sire's tail, with Frieza taking copious amounts of the drink himself until the entire bottle was empty. By then, the boy could barely stand, and he staggered and swayed like a leaf in a hurricane. The entire room was spinning and for a whole two minutes, he had forgotten who he was. He fell to the floor, this strange and unfamiliar warmth building in his core, the tangent taste of the wine lingering on his lips. He could barely make out his father standing over him, but he could see that he seemed very pleased with the state his son was in. He laughed and said "My, it appears that your tolerance is a bit low, Ycezelon. You're so drunk you can't even stand." The next thing he knew he was on his father's lap and could feel his cold hand stroking his face as he continued to make fun of him and drink without being remotely affected. He had passed out and… well he didn't know what happened after that, because he found himself in his room the following morning with a splitting headache, and having to be sick for nearly an hour afterward._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

He'd been summoned to his father's quarters a few times after that, each time being forced to drink more and more to 'build his tolerance up', and all the other things he'd been put through after that. He hated every moment of it, and, watching the glass in his hand now on proved to irk him. With a flash of his eyes he shattered the glass, splattering the red liquid all over his, luckily red carpeting. He threw himself back on to the couch, trying not to think of what he was sure his sister would be subjected to. His father had mentioned that he believed it was time the girl joined their rank, and he was to commence this on her birthday. He knew Icceia was strong, no doubt about that, but he could only hope she was strong enough to handle the consequences of growing up.

Icceia awoke on the morning of her seventh birthday not feeling any different than she'd normally would. Her bedroom was bright and fluffy, taking up the entire second floor of her quarters. The walls were a pale pink with intricate patterns painted in a mixture of more vibrant shades, small circular lights guarding all the corners. Her bed, circular in shape like the one at school, took up the entire corner it was placed in; it wasn't meant to be a normal bed per se, as it was really a sponge held on four high bed posts, covered in a soft pink sheet with a mess of silk blankets and pillows of pink and black that formed the 'nest'. A gigantic vanity set was placed right next to her bed, and three floor length mirrors plated the wall opposite it. A rug of astounding proportions was placed in the center of the room, and was a swirl of pink and lilac. There was a pyramid of toys, ranging in size from mite sized spaceships to life sized teddy bears on the furthest corner. Next to it was a literal treasure chest that was brimming with priceless gems and jewels, pendants and bracelets, rhinestone and sapphire, all just her portion of the spoils of war from her sires. In another corner she had a good-sized writing desk and accompanying chair with all the possible writing utensils and equipment. She also had an en-suite bathroom, a grand walk-in closet and an extra closet for her to keep her more special possessions.

She loved her room – it was the only place where she could truly be alone, or at least have the greater impression of being alone. She sat up in her bed, stretching as she allowed her tiny frame to wake up quicker. She looked around her room as though she was expecting someone to be there; there wasn't, and she probably would have stayed that way if she didn't hear the voice box next to the bed ring. It cackled a while before a male voice came on; she recognized the silky smooth voice to be that of her father's right hand. "Good morning Lady Chilla. Happy birthday to you, and may your live continue to be prosperous. You will be having breakfast with Lord Frieza and Lord Ycezelon this morning. Until then, your highness." The comm stopped then and Icceia began to feel happy. She had completely forgotten that birthdays meant family time, and by extension, show-off time also. And since it was her birthday she'd have an even greater edge.

When her maids came in to help her get ready, all offering their various birthday greetings, she thought of a point of interest that she hadn't noticed before. How did Zarbon know exactly when she awoke in order to make the announcement? It was as though he'd been timing her. _Who cares? It's my birthday!_ She was eager to see what gifts she got, and a particularly enticing thought was what her dear brother had gotten her. She was met downstairs by Myrisma, who wished her a very happy birthday. "You enjoy yourself today, Miss - a year older and growing as beautiful as ever." Afterward she was escorted to the area where the morning meal was to be held. She looked absolutely sweet in a red and pink frilly dress, matching bracelets and her hair done in two long pigtails, tied with red ribbons. The entire way there, everyone she saw greeted her and wished her a happy birthday. It seemed that everyone knew about her special day and she wanted to milk it as much as possible. She would be eating on the top floor, but not in her father's quarters. There was a villa-style area reserved for these special meals, exclusive only to her family. When they arrived at the destination, she was surprised to see both Zarbon and Dodoria standing guard. She hadn't seen them in several months. They both smiled and bowed. "Lady Icceia," they greeted simultaneously. "We do hope you have a wonderful birthday, your ladyship," Zarbon prayed elegantly. "And may you live for years to come," Dodoria pronounced in his helplessly gravelly tone. Icceia smiled up at them, giving them a thank you. "Your father and brother already inside so just go on ahead."

The guards that had brought her stood at attention besides either henchmen and she was allowed to go in. The dining quarters were like a totally different world from the rest of the base; it was the only room that was painted brightly, a luminous shade of yellow that was meant to give the semblance of sunlight. The furniture was a shimmering gold with a burnt orange carpeting and a high chandelier set above the long, clothed table. Seated at the table were the two members of her immediate family; Ycezelon wore a dark coloured cotton T-shirt with a chain, seemingly captivated by the piece of jewellery. Her father sat at the head of the table, not paying attention to anything in particular when she walked in. "Father; Brother," she greeted, bowing respectfully. Ycezelon turned to watch her. "Happy Birthday, Icceia," he sang with a smile. Icceia wasn't sure why but she thought she could detect the smallest hint of relief in his tone. Their father gazed up at her, managing a small smile. "Ah, it's about time you joined us. Happy Birthday, my dear."

She was allowed to sit, taking the seat opposite her brother. Their father continued to talk once she was settled. "Your brother was growing rather impatient with waiting. It was all I could do to keep him from chewing on himself." Ycezelon's cheeks flushed red and Icceia giggled. "Aw, I'm sorry for keeping you, Ycezelon; next time I'll make the maids work faster." He didn't respond, only muttered something under his breath. "Now what kind of manners is that, Ycezelon? Your sister apologized for her tardiness; it'll do well to accept it." His tone did not show that he really cared, but more like he was trying to rile his oldest child up, which wasn't odd. "Forgive me, Father. It's quiet alright Icceia," the boy amended, his voice sounding even more eloquent and polished than before. These meals with their father always turned them into the most non-hostile, civil of children.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She did not mind seeing him being embarrassed by their father; it was one of the few things that made these special meals more tolerable. "Good, we wouldn't want to ruin the darling princess's birthday would we? And this would be a day she may never soon forget." Something about the way he said it made her feel… odd. Was he planning something? What made this birthday so special? Ycezelon wore a guarded look, silently eyeing their father just as servants swooped in and laid out the food. It was an impressive spread; all sorts of breads and cold cuts, fruits and juices and, her favourite dish, _makra,_ a soft breakfast roll stuffed with crab. The time went by in silence, no one saying anything, solely focused on enjoying the food. Every now and then, she would glance up at her father to see him sipping on wine. The memory of how pungent the drink had tasted in her mouth made her shudder.

She could not imagine having to drink that everyday… actually, why _did_ he drink that every day? It was the only thing she'd ever seen him consumed in the beverage selection – was it meant to symbolise something? Ycezelon had more or less admitted to her that he'd partaken in the drink, and still was; although right now he was enjoying a glass of grape juice. Their father did not seem to care in the slightest. He did not seem to care about anything at the moment; he appeared lost in thought, distracted and… somewhat disturbed by something, something she could not see. She'd never seen that look on his face before and briefly wondered if he was finally beginning to see just how terrible wine truly was. She was distracted by her brother talking to her, speaking about the gift he had for her. "I'm sure you'll really like it. You'll get it after breakfast." "Oh, okay." Speaking of gifts… "Daddy," she began to ask, looking over at the overlord.

Frieza, who had been concentrating on the red wine sloshing around in his glass, moved his eyes to his daughter. "When will I be able to see my gifts?" He seemed to be considering this before saying "When you leave here, I suppose. I had them sent to your quarters after you came down here so they should be there by now." He didn't sound too enthused (not like he was ever), but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He seemed angrier than he'd ever been, if that were even possible. She was actually worried that something may be wrong, and did not even take a second to think before asking "Daddy, are you alright?" "I am perfectly fine, now be quiet and eat," he snapped at her, his eyes glinting with rage. She was taken aback by his rough tone – even Ycezelon seemed stunned by their father's temperament. A moment later he reverted back to his level-headed, calmer demeanour and took on a consoling, fatherly tone. "Oh, I'm sorry about that; it isn't good manners to talk at the table, you know. Why don't you finish eating, darling, and then we could talk."

No one said anything for the rest of the breakfast, and when their dishes were removed and hot towels brought to them, both children asked to be excused. "Yes, go," Frieza droned dismissively. "We will meet back here for lunch. And do try to be on time." Both children bowed. "Yes, Father," they said in unison before leaving. Neither sibling knew what to make of the bizarre display their father had put on. Usually on occasions like this he'd be much kinder, indulging his children in whatever whimsical request they had. This was the first he seemed annoyed on such a day and they weren't sure why. Icceia soon forget about it though as, true to her father's words, when she arrived back at her quarters her gifts were all laid out in the first room. Her gifts ranged from dolls that originated from conquered planets to gorgeous articles of clothing and jewellery.

She was surprised to see that she had gotten something from Cooler and his son, Frostian, her cousin. It was a small chest of brass filled with gold coins. Money. That was the first time she'd gotten money for her birthday – that was the first time she'd gotten something from her father's brother. This was the first time she'd gotten something from Ycezelon – his gift, it turned out, was a gold encrusted tiara with pink diamonds. "I figured you'd like this. It'll go great with your collection," he had reasoned when he revealed the gift to her. He did not let her know how or where he got the crown but she guessed it must have taken a lot to acquire such a piece. Yes, this was a birthday for many firsts. She spent the rest of the day going through her goods, picking and choosing the ones she liked the best; that took nearly two hours before she decided to visit the EQ Spa.

She was pampered and spoiled from head to toe, relishing the war soothing baths, the delicate massages, the constant praises and well wishes for her birthday that the servants bestowed on her. The spa had been left open exclusively for her that day; normally it wouldn't be open at that time and then she'd have to get permission. When lunchtime rolled around she and Ycezelon made a point to go together for once. Frieza seemed to be in a much better mood now and they actually talked more, with him inquiring if her birthday was turning out the way she liked. "Yes Daddy, everything is perfect. Thank you." He smiled and went on about how he she deserved it and it was the least he could do.

Lunchtime was over and once again the children were dismissed. Keeping in with the birthday spirit, her brother allowed her to accompany him to his floor, where they conversed on numerous topics (debating really) and, for the first time in years, actually got along quite well. Then, the unsaid topic came up when Icceia wondered "Ycezelon, don't you think Daddy is acting… different?" "What do you mean?" "I don't know, he just seems weirder today." He had been thinking that but did not want to mention it. "Oh, you know how Dad is sometimes. He probably had a lot of work to do." That made sense – stress was the number one factor in the man's snappy mood. "Do you think if I ask him, he'll give me a planet?" the girl asked, more to herself than to her brother. Ycezelon snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised. It's not like he's ever said no to you before." Her mind wandered off, thinking how great it would be to own her own planet. Planet Icceia had a nice ring to it.

When night rolled around and things had died down, Icceia sat in front one of her mirrors, a servant brushing her hair. In reflection, she felt that so far this was the best birthday she'd ever had. She got everything she wanted and more, Ycezelon actually listened to her for once and, to top it off she had gone to see Thaala and Loreda. She had requested that they meet her as usual for a short lesson. The twins had been impressed, shocked really that, in the months that she'd been in school she had been refining her skills. "You are just splendid, your highness," Loreda had praised. "She is – she's nearly better than we are!" Thaala chimed in. "Soon, you'll be creating your own moves, it seems." Her own moves? That had caught her attention and she wanted to do it, to improve her skill and to develop her own spin on the acrobatic cartwheels and twists and flips she'd been learning for the past four years.

When her hair was finished and she was left alone, Icceia climbed into her bed. It was late but she was not tired. The day's activities were riveting in her mind, willing her to stay awake. She took those quiet moments to read one of her books, a universal encyclopaedia. Thanks to her exposure in Galactic History she had developed a keen interest in the marvels of the universe. There were millions of planets, quadrillions of beings milling about, all the different sectors and star systems; what role they played in the greater schemes of things, their history, and their power. This was one of the first books she'd been given by her father, and was the very first clue she got to Frieza's standing in the universe. She had always found it mind boggling but intriguing that her family ruled over a good portion of these planets. And there were many still remaining. She thought about the girls at the Academy and wondered how many of their worlds were still free, and how many a member of her clan was supreme ruler over.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been reading, flipping from cover to cover, but she started when she heard her voice box go off suddenly. She heard Zarbon's voice a while later – why was he awake?- and his voice sounded thicker than usual. "Lady Chilla, excuse the interruption. Lord Frieza requests an audience in his chambers." She stared at the small white speaker, wondering if she had heard right. Why would her father want to see her now? He'd seen her for the entire day already. Curious but wary of this unexpected summons, she slid off her bed. She'd been in her nightgown and wasn't sure if that would sit well with him; it was bedtime though, so she figured it would not matter. After making sure her hair looked presentable, she left her room and headed to the labyrinth of passageways. The place was quiet and still; no one was up and about. For a moment she found the silence to be eerie. She wasn't used to this stark quiet of – what time was it anyway? It would've had to have been at least 00:00 (12AM) by now. Did he know she had been up all this time? Why was he up? She couldn't imagine him doing work at this hour, and if that were so, why would he call her?

As she neared the top floor, standing alone in the elevator, she felt a sense of foreboding wash over her. Why was she scared? She hadn't done anything wrong; for the day she'd been the perfect little girl, busy with enjoying her birthday and the accompanying accolades that came with it. _Maybe it's about something I did before._ But then, what could she have done within the past months to warrant a scolding? She'd been in school, and when she was there she'd been kept too busy to even make trouble. And since when did he call for anyone at midnight? How did that make any sense? Icceia had too many questions and no answers. The floor of his chambers was empty- not a guard, no Zarbon or Dodoria or anyone. That was the first red flag to her; where were the guards that provided some form (no matter how insignificant) of security. She was smart enough to know that he would not give the night off just because.

Something was wrong, she knew it, and she did not like it. She tried to still her beating heart and calm her nerves. She stood at his door, looking at it as though it were the first time she'd seen it. "Should I knock?" she wondered to herself. She'd never been here when there was no one to announce her arrival. Timidly she gave a few quick raps and pressed her ear against the door. She could not hear anything through the thick metal but she knew she could not leave. If he sent for her it must be important. So, taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled the door open and poked her head inside. The first thing she noticed was that, compared to the one other time she'd been here, the room's lighting appeared dimmer, like someone had only turned the light off half-way.

She stepped in and immediately felt a chill. Why was it so cold? Was it always this cold? Maybe she hadn't noticed the first time. She had taken another step and jumped when she heard the door slam on its own. She tried the knob – it had somehow locked on its own also. Fear gripped the little girl as all sorts of thoughts swam in her head. What was going on? Was this a prank? She'd never known her daddy to play tricks. "It's about time you got here. You should know that I hate waiting." She did not even notice her father across the room, his form only visible from his shiny horns as he sat in a small couch facing the wall. For a moment she'd forgotten protocol and stared at the back of his head, grimacing when she noticed the trademark wine glass in his hand. _Why does he like that stuff so much?_ She snapped out of her trance when she heard him clear his throat; regaining her wits, she knelt in the position she'd been taught. "Goodnight Father. I'm sorry for being late." Frieza said nothing for such a long time that she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Stand." She stood at the command, hands clasped in front of her as she waited for him to say something. Another long, uncomfortable pause ensued, and Icceia once again felt pangs of panic rise in her heart. "How are you?" The question was even and flat, and incredibly strange to her. He knew how she was – this was the first time in months that he'd practically spent an entire day with her. "Um, I'm fine, Daddy," she replied, trying to keep the fear from her voice. He still hadn't turned to face her and this seemed to unsettle her even more. Was he angry at her? The only part of him moving was his wrist that held his wine, slowly moving in perfect circles. "Good. Tell me, I've completely neglected this question until now, but how are you in school?"

Now Icceia was more confused. Why was he asking her about school now? What about all the weekends when she'd be home… granted of course that he was on planet those times. "It's alright, Daddy," she said carefully, trepidation and worry the sole onlookers. "I've received your report; you certainly seem to be doing well in the academic field…" His voice trailed off, the rotating glass moving slower now. "But do tell; when were you going to let me know about your little squabble with an ambassador's daughter?" She felt her heart fly into her mouth. How did he know about that? Had Hyrii tattled on her, even after assuring her she won't get in trouble? Now that she thought of it, the woman hadn't said that she wouldn't alert her father of it… The air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, the only sound to be heard was that of her own pounding heart. "Didn't I just ask you a question, child?" he demanded, his voice strict and leaving no room for her excuses.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't hurt her – I was just trying to help another girl." All at once everything in the room seemed to freeze over; his wrist had stopped moving around, remaining as still as stone. "Sorry you say? Just trying to help?" Icceia did not even know what had happened, but she found herself sprawled out on the carpet, looking up at the fancy ceiling. She was aware of a lancing pain coming from somewhere in her head, and she could not move. It was as though she was paralyzed. Her father hovered over her, a menacing look on his face as he spoke. "So, not only did you engage in a physical fight with someone – and did not even hurt her, you say – but you're actually apologizing for it?" He circled her like a shark in the water, his voice cutting and laced with venom. Icceia's eyes followed his movements, unable to command her own body any further. She did not know what to say or if she should say anything at all. It was an inner struggle to get a few words out, and they had without a doubt been the wrong things to say. "I'm sorry Daddy; I-I really didn't-"

"Didn't what? Hmm? Didn't mean to throw yourself in a useless bout of bravery? And all just to _help_ someone? I never even knew you had the inclination to battle anyone; I presumed you were too caught up with your dolls to consider such a thing." His tone had changed, sounding more deliberate and pinned to be an insult. "I-" "I know what you are, _dear_ ; you're still weak." A grim smile graced his features, his pandering around her not ceasing. "Yes, I was a fool to allow you to go on like this for so long; weak and foolish. Ah, yes, you've proven to be mentally strong and your base power is certainly a credit to you, but, it appears that you've still to grow a spine." As she lay there, she realized that this was the second time she'd found herself in this position; on her back on the floor of his chambers, in this exact room. Only this time, there was something about the way he looked at her, the way he formed his words that made her very afraid, more afraid than she'd ever been. She felt like a mouse being taunted by a cat. "I'm glad that this came up when it did; I thought I'd give you a little more time but now I see no need. You're willing to fight, which is good – _very_ good, and now it's time to train that killer instinct you possess."

He slowed to a stop in front of her and raised a finger toward her. Against her will, the girl found herself floating upward. "Daddy, what-" "Silence child, or I will get really mad." He walked over to his kitchen and rummaged through his stainless steel fridge. Icceia remained frozen in mid-air, practically on the verge of tears. What was he going to do? Was he really going to punish her getting in a fight – a fight she did not start? She could hear glasses clinking and the fridge closing but could not see where her father was. Then, as though reined in by an invisible rope, she gravitated toward the couch and dropped with a plop. She did not know what kind of technique that had been but she chose not to like it. Frieza sat next to her, his features more relaxed than they were just a while ago. "Tell me, do you like to fight?" he asked conversationally, turning to the girl.

Icceia, who had not been expecting such a question from him, took a few seconds to mentally go over all she knew of him, what he stood for and what she knew he wanted to hear. "Yes." "Hmm, I should've guessed. From the progress reports of your little dance lessons, you may very well have a natural-borne skill, a skill that can be useful." He picked the tall glass bottle up, turning it sideways as though inspecting it for the first time. "The issue is not your latent skill but rather how you use it, and that ties in with your mind set." Icceia wore a blank expression on her face, not understanding a word of what he was going on about. She did not think herself much of a fighter. She did not even lay a punch on any of the girls, minus Zauna, and that was out of reflex. She wouldn't consider that little scuffle a fight. "Daddy, I don't get it." He seemed to pause at her statement, not looking at her and keeping his eyes on the bottle. "Oh, pardon me; I mean to say that you need to begin thinking differently – that is the only way you could really improve."

With a flick of his finger he had unseal the bottle, a small mist rising from the mouth of the bottle. He began to pour its contents into the glasses and, to Icceia's horror, the wine was not red or pink like he'd usually have. No, this liquid was black, black as night. It perturbed her so much that she squirmed. He had filled both glasses and slid one closer to her before picking his up. "Consider this a birthday gift; after tonight, you will no longer be a simple little girl, and I will ensure that." Icceia watched with amazement as he gracefully downed his entire glass in seconds. He glanced at her and the glass he had offered. "Take it and drink," he ordered, sounding bored. Icceia picked the glass up, surveying it with childish interest. It wasn't a very big glass. She sniffed the black liquid and immediately wrinkled her nose. Her father, gratefully was occupied with pouring himself another glass and did not see her reaction.

"What are you waiting for, an official invitation?" He had his eyes on a spot on the wall furthest from them, his voice giving no indication to him being angry or annoyed at her reluctance. He just sounded dreadfully bored. "This smells funny." Frieza smirked covering his mouth with his hand and laughing behind it. "I promise you it isn't as bad as it smells. Just try it." His tone was coaxing, which to her meant that he still wasn't peeved yet. But she did not understand why he wanted her to drink this. Was this what Ycezelon had meant, when he himself tried to serve her some wine? Frieza was not forceful or anything towards the matter and she vaguely wondered if her brother had merely exaggerated a little. Carefully she raised the glass, the rim touching her lips. The strong scent was bothering her; it was a smell she could not detect and had never encountered herself.

She slightly tilted the glass, allowing some of the liquid to spill into her mouth. It trickled down her throat, activating her taste buds – they did not agree. She moved the glass away from her, crinkling her face. "Eew, gross!" She did not see when her sire's face fell into a prominent snarl at the exclamation. "Drink it." "No!" He spun around to face her so quickly that she was surprised his head didn't fly off. "No? Did you just say, _no_ , to me?" He cocked a brow, looking at her as though she'd grown a second head. "I don't like it," she said, quieter this time. He blinked at her incredulously, slowly placing his glass down. "Is that so? Perhaps I need to convince you otherwise." The glass had been removed from her hand somehow and the next thing she knew, his tail had wrapped around her and pulled her to him. She fell into his lap, the thick worm-like appendage holding her in a vice grip. "I suppose this means that you've also lost your respect for me. No one is allowed to tell me no, not even you." Icceia struggled, kicking and wriggling around but this only served to amuse her captor.

"Struggle all you want; you're never getting away from me." He picked the previously discarded glass up, twirling it between his fingers; Icceia, not wanting to have that foul tasting liquid in her mouth again, began to scream. Of course no one would hear her, save for the person holding her against her will. Frieza, initially shocked by the shrill sound, grew vexed rather quickly. "Cease this at once! If you do not shut up I will yank your tongue out and strangle you with it myself!" The threat seemed to do the trick, as just as suddenly as she began, she finished. He held her head to his chest, forcing her mouth open while the other hand drew nearer. She started to cry. "Haven't I spoken to you about that before? You want to be as space-inclined as your brother and go to my many other planets, but yet you are shedding tears over a drink?" Icceia inwardly gasped – how did he know about that? Did Ginyu tell him what she had said back when she was journeying to school the first time? "Daddy, I don't…" She didn't get to finish as the dark liquid trailed down her throat.

It seared her insides, leaving a bitter taste behind. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the tears away and coughing at the lingering taste on her tongue. Frieza loosened his grip on her face and smiled. "That's more like it. Would you like another glass, dear?" She didn't have time to respond. She just felt more of the warm fluid entering her like a river, flooding and burning her. She winced and tried to move but now his free arm was determined to keep her against him. She had never known her father to be this strong – she knew he was strong, yes, but him actually holding her like this, literally unable to even twitch, made her realize that he had strength both in power and physique. The more he forced her to consume the wine the weaker she felt – was she supposed to feel weak? She could not remember ever seeing him act sluggish after a drink, so maybe it was just her. He had since removed his tail, using only his arm to keep a hold on her. He spoke softly to her as he did this. "Now that's a good girl. See, this isn't so bad, is it? You just needed some assistance, that's all."

This went on for, how long, minutes? Hours? What time was it now? Had they been up all night? She couldn't concentrate on these musings for long – her mind was sluggish, she felt warm, too warm, and like she was floating somewhere. She did not even know when he had stopped his administrations, and was only aware that he was still even holding her by the coolness of his skin brushing against her own warm body. He had moved her from a straight position to her leaning against him, supported by his stripped arm and looking up into his face. He was saying something, she could see his lips moving but she could not hear and did not have the strength to care. She felt like the whole planet was spinning around her and it took all to not retch from the severe illusion.

With half-lidded eyes, she watched as he began to drink from his glass, effectively draining it after a few deliberate sips. She wasn't sure why but she thought he looked different – was it her mind? He had looked down at her – his eyes looked darker somehow. When did that happen? She smiled lazily up at him, and had managed to say in a slurred manner "Hey Daddy, did you know your eyes could change colour – _hiccup! -_ ha, that's funny." He frowned down her for a moment, before slowly cocking a brow and smiling. She then felt him stroking her hair, which was left down, entangling his pale fingers with her pink locks. His fingers then trailed down to her face, sliding over one of her horns, his fingers ghosting over her round features before moving to lightly tickle her chin. She giggled as he leaned down to plant a kiss on top her head and cheek.

His hand caressed her soft body, the natural coldness of it sending little pricks of chills through her, until it found its way down to her tail, gently holding up the very tip of it; he began to slowly rub his thumb on the pink tip, his finger moving in slow circles. He leaned close to her ear, not ceasing his touching, and in a low voice said "Happy birthday, my darling." Then she saw nothing.

 **Ok so first, wow this is the longest chapter so far! So by now we know that short chapters would be non-existent in this fic. The chapter after this one would begin to contain the violence that made me rate this T (also I think I might have to change one of the genres, depending on the vein this continues in). Thanks for reading though!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – Planet Chrisgam – The Cold Crises**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE (not anything too bad, but it'll get worst as the chapters continue).**

 **Guys, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for updating so late! I've been busy with family issues and school shopping, but for now I'm back and hopefully will be writing a lot faster now. Hope you like this chapter though.**

It had been a week since her birthday, since her merrymaking and gift-showering. Since she'd last seen her father. Every day after that had left Icceia in a daze. It was the first time she'd gotten drunk, tasted wine. Even now the remnants of the drink were like minute ghosts floating around. She still could not get rid of the taste completely, much less the memory of that night… or at least what she had remembered. She had been surprised to wake up in her own bed the following day, strangely rested but unable to shake off the feeling that something drastic had happened. That she was changed, a whole new person. Her juice stock had diminished considerably and now, under the orders of his lordship, she was required to consume wine more and more.

Thankfully the brand she was served was not as strong as whatever it was her father had given her that night, and she was gradually acquiring a taste for it. In those days she busied herself with reading and practicing her tricks. She did not know when, but at some point Loreda and Thaala had been given the order to allow her to utilize the studio-training room, which was right alongside her acrobats' room. "He wants you to start combining your moves with ki blasts," Thaala had explained when she queried about the change of location. "And this room is more equipped to handle that kind of stuff," Loreda added. Icceia, despite her ability to create ki blasts was yet to master actually using them to her advantage. It was just by luck that she hadn't completely destroyed the room or accidentally incinerated her mentors.

She knew that this sudden attention given to her extra-curricular activities was prompted by the revelation of the 'fight' at school. Frieza was mad, not mad that she got into a fight, or even that she broke the rules of her school. It was because she failed to actually hurt anyone, and he had let her know that subtly. So she'd been working on that every day since the wine incident, and that was what she had been doing when he called for her one day.

"Okay Princess, just try and focus on the target; train all your energy and use your body as a guide." The words of wisdom came from Thaala, seated next to her sister behind the safety glass as they looked on. Icceia, clothed in a pink leotard, kept her eyes on the bot that was meant to serve as her target, listening to the words of her teacher. She took quick glances around the blue tiled walls, developing her strategy and timing the bot's movements. The shaped machine whizzed from side to side in one general spot, it's cybernetic arms whirring in front of it. she turned her eyes back to her 'enemy'. _Concentrate. Let your body be your guide._ Smirking, she sprinted towards the bot; this signalled for the attack to begin. _"Target sighted – attack mode activated"_ it chirped in a computed monotone before shooting laser out of its lone 'eye'.

To dodge, Icceia jumped horizontally, connecting with a wall before shooting herself off just as another red beam was about to hit her. She flew across to another wall; the bot turned its head to her and fired another laser at her. Using her feet as a spring, Icceia catapulted towards the ceiling, floating right above the bot. The bot beeped once and turned its eye up to her and firing once again; this time the girl did a barrel flip to avoid being hit. Using the second that the bot was distracted, she pointed her middle and index finger down at it, channelling her ki, bringing forth two light orbs. "Hey, metal-head, up here!" The moment the machine spun around, she fired her attach, charring the simulator with two thin beams, instantly bringing its end in an explosion of light and debris. She finished off by landing with a top spin, her arms poised perfectly over her sides.

There was no noise for a moment, and she was able to let out a deep breath. _That one was better_. "Great job, Miss!" Thaala congratulated happily. "You're getting better and better every day – not even a hair out of place!" Loreda sang, her purple eyes shining. Icceia smiled at them and motioned for them to let her out. Thaala pressed the button to open the door while Loreda went to get her clothes. Icceia skipped out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Yay, I did it! Did you see me? Did you?" "We certainly did. You were amazing, princess! Lord Frieza would love to hear of this." Loreda handed the girl her clothes, and was just about to begin her message when the scouter ran off. She paused, reading the incoming message and frowned. "I suppose you could tell him about it yourself, princess; General Zarbon just sent a message. Lord Frieza wants to see her so he's coming up now."

Icceia did not know what her father could want at this time of day but knew it wasn't wise to question it either way. She went to get dressed while the twins waited for Zarbon to arrive. Whatever it was it must be important if he was sending Zarbon to fetch her. He arrived at the door a minute after the message was received. The two women bowed. "General, it's good to see you again." Zarbon gave them a little smile. "Thaala, Loreda. Charmed as always; I see you two are doing well for yourselves." "Of course. Serving as teachers to master Frieza's daughter has many rewards," Loreda replied with a smirk. "And we wouldn't pass up on them for anything," her sister added with a similar expression. "So I see; well, I hope that you two stay on. You've certainly earned your keep." The twins smiled and bowed in unison. "Thank you, sir."

Icceia bounded out the dressing room a while later. "Zarbon!" The beautiful warrior looked down at her and smiled. "Lady Icceia, what a pleasure to see you again." "Zarbon, you won't guess what I did today!" She was bursting with excitement. She had to tell someone, anyone about her improving skills but her father's henchman seemed disinclined. "Why don't you tell me on the way; Lord Frieza awaits you." Disappointment briefly flickered over her face but she hid it quick enough. If they were going to her father then she could just tell him. She said her goodbyes to Thaala and Loreda and Zarbon led her down the hall and to an elevator. It opened upon them standing in front its door and they stepped in. "What does Daddy want?" she asked when the lift began to move. "I'm not entirely sure, milady, but he sent for you and your brother so it must be something family related." He did not look at her as he spoke, staring straight ahead at nothing.

Ycezelon was going to be there? Perfect, this way she could impress Frieza and make her brother jealous. She had already began to gloat when, out of nowhere, the lift lurched to the left rather than continuing downward. She nearly fell but quickly regained her balance. "What was that?" she wondered, slightly alarmed by the change in direction. Zarbon glanced down at her, not understanding what she meant at first. "Oh, I nearly forgot. He's meeting you in his throne room." The throne room? She couldn't remember ever being in the throne room. She was not even aware that there was a throne room on base. _So many things that I don't know about_. She had always promised herself to explore 79's entirety someday, but as it stood she neither had the time or the chance. This may prove to be a better opportunity than she once thought. The ride slowed to a stop and lowered. When it opened it they came to face a tall set of double doors, the Frieza Force insignia displayed on both panels.

Ycezelon was already there, looking like he was exhausted – which she could not understand seeing it was only 03:00 in the afternoon. What could he have been doing to tire him out? "Lord Ycezelon," Zarbon greeted with a bow. The young lord looked at them, slightly shocked but then calmed down. "Hello, Zarbon," he replied curtly, glancing in Icceia's direction briefly before lowering his gaze. Well, that was rude. "We must get going, I think Lord Frieza has waited long enough." The teal humanoid pushed one of the doors open and led them inside. The first thing that Icceia noticed was that this room was oddly bare. The walls were very dark, in transitioning from different shades of violet to red. The entire floor was a violet-purple mix, and the passageway leading to the throne was so long that she wondered how anyone could possibly make this trek every day.

She glanced over at Ycezelon, who happened to look her way at that exact moment. She could tell that he was thinking the same thing as her: why would were they called here? She wasn't sure if he had ever been here, but knowing of their father's perceive impartiality towards him she would not be surprised. The room was spacious and the acoustics were simply remarkable, as demonstrated when Zarbon announced their arrival. "Lord Frieza, your children are here." Both children fell to their knees in reverence, heads bowed before their father. Frieza was cooped up in his hoverchair and, before being alerted, was busy tapping away on something built into his chair. He looked up, a dazed look in his eye. He glanced down at his spawns and waved Zarbon away. He waited a few moments, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"I will be leaving in a few days." Icceia raised a brow and she heard her brother make a noise in wonder. Why would he have to tell them that? He was always going away and never consulted them on his business before. As though he was hearing their thoughts, he sighed, dragging his hand over his face. "It's a very important meeting with my father; he advised me that it was paramount that I bring you two along. You both will be accompanying me." At this, they both raised their heads, stunned into silence. He was really taking them with him? On a business trip?

"Really, Father?" Ycezelon asked to confirm what he had just heard. "Yes; this isn't a normal venture, but more of a… family excursion if you will. Your uncle and cousin will be there as well." Ycezelon suddenly appeared more awake than he ever had, his entire countenance lighting up like a Christmas tree. If it weren't for Frieza being there he might have leapt and cheered. "You will get ready to depart for Thursday. Now, go and leave me," he dismissed, looking at the wall wistfully. Both children bowed their heads, uttering "Yes Father" and getting up to leave. While her brother took his leave, Icceia stood and began to speak. "Um, Father, I have a request." "What is it?" Frieza droned in an uninterested tone. "If I may, I'd like to show you something I learned." He shifted his eyes over to her, still looking blank. It was like he and Ycezelon were competing to see who could appear the most bored and tired.

"Fine, you may show me." Icceia smiled, bowing gratefully before standing straight, clasping her hands in front of her. Her aura flared around her, a pinkish white hue, as she concentrated on her hands. She began to separate her palms, and bright pink and red lines of energy cackled in between the space. Her father looked on, becoming slightly curious as she continued to widen the gap until both hands were a metre away. Suddenly, she threw her arms down and her ands became engulfed in the red-pink energy; she then shot four fingers, two on each hand towards the ceiling and fired. Frieza was about to shout at her for firing in his throne room (he thought she would destroy something), but was amazed when she began to move the fingers in circular motions, causing the beams to swirl in two small tornados of light. She moved her digits left and right, up and down, sometimes separating the tornadoes completely with the whirls following every shift like a moth to light. She then directed her ki back towards her, drawing her fingers nearer and nearer until they were touching; the result was red and pink beams converging before exploding in a burst of colour and light.

Frieza could say nothing, a look of great surprise on his face. "Impressive; you've learnt to manipulate your attacks so early on." Icceia took the compliment in strides, beaming with pride that she was able to bring her father out of his sluggish stupor, and impress him nonetheless. "And you say you just learnt this technique?" "Yes." _This is most impressive; I know Father said she was born gifted, but this is incredible. Perhaps she could be of uses to me after all…_ He stared at her mutely for a moment before smiling in approval. "Very good, you are learning well. Continue doing so." "Thank you, Father." She smiled and bowed before leaving, her father drifting off in his own thoughts. _I should begin to use her little tricks to my advantage; she's always so eager to please, so who am I to deny her the chance._ He smiled to himself, already formulating his plan.

Icceia did not think she'd ever been on a ship this big before. They had taken Frieza's mothership to journey to the destined location: Planet Chrisgam, and she was awestruck by the sheer size of the craft. Unlike the one-level ship that had been allotted for her trips to and from school, this ship had four large levels that was meant for use, and two lower levels that she was not allowed to venture into, including the docking bay. For the past four days of their trek she entertained herself by walking around the massive ship and checking out all the various facilities on board. Everyone had more or less been welcoming to her, particularly the staff in the med bay. On the second day when she had wandered into the facility by accident, the head doctor there had been pleasantly surprised to see her and had welcomed her in. The other doctors who were present, bowed as she was given a seat. For the next three hours she sat there, asking questions of the med bay's tech and giving her own opinions on the medical techniques applied. Everyone was astounded at how a girl at her age could be so well versed, and she was welcomed back openly. This was also the first time she was getting a glance of the persons who worked for the emperor; there were engineers, navigators, medical staff and maintenance workers. There were just a handful of foot soldiers that were milling about, with no real urgency, and she had wondered what their purpose for being there was.

"Do you think there'll be fights?" she had asked Ycezelon when they were in their father's star room awaiting his arrival. "Why would there be fights?" her brother had countered back, sounding annoyed. "Well why else would Daddy have them around?" "Dad doesn't need people to fight for him. You know that." This observation room was much grander than the one on the ship either of them had used; there round window used to see through was floor-to-ceiling in length, and took up a good portion of the wall itself. There were view-screens everywhere which would show what would be happening outside the ship, as well as communication screens for him to converse with others. It all looked so high-tech and new, which it probably was considering how things were upgrading in the years. Icceia folded her arms and raised her head indignantly. "I still think there's going to be a fight." Her brother sighed and decided to drop the subject. The last thing he wanted to hear about on this trip was fighting so he gazed out into space, marveling at how beautiful it looked, even with all his experience.

"What's Cooler like?" the girl asked offhandedly. Ycezelon looked at her and frowned. "That's _Uncle_ Cooler to you. Don't you have any manners?" "I have manners, just not dumb ones," she sneered, glaring at him from the side. She had never met the guy anyway so why should she care? "Uncle Cooler isn't so bad, you know. You might actually like him." "If his birthday gift to me was to give me an idea as to the type of guy he is, then I think I'll pass." The money he had gave her, she realized only the day after her birthday, would be useless to her; what would she use money for anyway? It wasn't like she did any shopping herself. It'll just be useful as paperweight. "Amazing; ten minutes in here and you two are already bickering." They turned at the sound of Frieza's voice. The despot was in his floating chair, looking amused at his children's argument. They both knelt as he drew near, his hoverchair coming to stop between them. "It's as though you two can't be in the same room without finding something to tear each other over for."

"We're sorry, Father," the siblings apologized. Their sire sighed in response and signaled them to get up, staring straight ahead. "We'll be arriving at the planet tomorrow. I expect you remember what I told you about how to behave on this trip." "Yes." "Good; I know you two won't embarrass me. Icceia, have you been working on your newest technique?" "Yes Father, I have," she responded dutifully. "Very well. You two are dismissed." When they were out in the corridor, Icceia turned and called out to her brother. "What do you want?" he snapped. Not liking the tone he was using she gained a defensive stance, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you so angry? I haven't done anything to you." "I'm tired, and I don't want to talk." She snorted, leaning against the wall and smirking. "What's wrong, Icy? Is Dad being too hard on you?" She felt a thrill of victory slither through her when she saw him tense, his tail stiffening. "Just shut up, you don't know anything," he retorted angrily, glancing back at her. "Um, actually I think I know a lot, _big brother_." Her tone was one of spite, and she nearly burst out laughing when Ycezelon hissed. "Whatever," he said dismissively and began to walk away.

Icceia, not satisfied at the outcome, raised a finger and conjured a small white orb; she directed it at his retreating form, catching him on his shoulder. He spun around and fired a blast at her. She managed to dodge, twirling a few feet away to safety. She laughed when he saw how enraged he was at not catching her. "Still not fast enough; but it's okay, I'm sure you'll catch up soon." With that, she skipped away, leaving her elder seething. _And that's thirty for me._

The landing sequence had gone by without a hitch, the massive ship landing meters away from a developed plot of land. _"Lord Frieza, atmospheric readings all state no toxicity - few substantial power readings. You are now free to disembark."_ Frieza was in his hoverchair, not looking at anything in particular with his spawn on either side of him, Ycezelon on his right and Icceia on his left. He lazily signaled for the hatch to be lowered, not really seeming to care much about it. Icceia studied his facial expressions for a moment and with her vastly perceptive eye, could detect just a minuscule amount of worry. Worry. Why would her father be worried? He was never worried! She didn't know much about her extended family but she knew well enough that he was more powerful than anyone else. _Daddy's the strongest in the universe._ That was her mantra, something that she deeply admired. She only looked at him for a few moments before turning her attention to her armor. This was the very first time she was wearing anything military related - Frieza had seen it befitting for both his children to wear armor, at least for when they will be meeting King Cold. Her armor was special in it's own, as it's colouring and design was unlike those of the men. Hers had bright pink plates and pale lavender hip guards and shoulder bands, and she wore a black skirt with pink trimmings.

She found that she liked this dress code more than the dressy articles she'd worn for years, and she now knew why Ycezelon wore them more often; he boasted a new dark purple armor with black shoulder pads. He seemed a lot less agitated this morning, but still on edge for whatever reason. She did not know and, honestly, did not care about her brother's problems. There were some soldiers lined up on the exit ramp, still as rocks and possibly awaiting whatever instructions their master had. Before the hatch was released, his ruby eyes glanced back and forth between the men in prolonged gazes. His gaze came to rest on one man, a wolf-like alien with neon yellow skin and red eyes. His eyes narrowed at the man, one finger tapping on the rim of his chair. Then, he pointed a pale finger toward the soldier, who at that moment lost his uniformed look and watched in confusion. In a split second, a death ray hit him square in the chest, thick green blood squirting out of the wound. The man's eyes widened in terror and agony, desperately grasping his chest as he sunk to the floor in a convulsing heap. In a matter of seconds, his body had stopped twitching and he sat there, cold in death and blood dripping from his gaping mouth, eyes wide in shock.

Icceia, who had never seen her father kill someone before, nearly gasped out of surprise but caught it in time. She stared at the dead body, at least how best she could from beside the mobile throne. She didn't feel sadness at the man's sudden end, but rather a sense of forewarning - Frieza was not in a good mood, and he had taken it out on someone who literally did nothing. The rest of the battalion all visibly tensed, shivering slightly but not wanting to grab the attention of the temperamental overlord. Ycezelon glanced at the corpse and then looked at her, and he was just as confused as her. They said nothing and Frieza let out a low sigh. "Get someone to clean this mess up," he ordered coldly and one of the men hurried off. Just then, the hatch began to lower and sunlight filled the grey and gloomy exterior of the exit ramp. Icceia shielded her eyes from the harsh light, silently pondering on how anyone could ever get used to such a feat. "Let's go, children." Frieza's chair began to float away and the two siblings kept a respectable distance behind him. Planet Chrisgam was aesthetically appealing and unusual; the sky was a brilliant shade of cyan blue with light yellow clouds, and The surrounding vegetation was all a beautiful teal color. Upon coming to the head of the ramp Icceia jumped on to the ground, and was gleefully surprised at how light the gravity on this planet was. The gravity on Planet was a little stiff, but on Chrisgam you felt like you could float without even trying. She took a look around her, familiarizing herself with the general layout and feel of the planet.

Everything seemed so peaceful, so serene here that she found it ridiculous that there once might have actually been people inhabiting it. There was, however, something that stood out like a sore thumb amidst the calm and meticulous surroundings; she had not seen them until know, but there were two large spaceships stationed both opposite and adjacent to Frieza's, and one of them was larger than the other two. She gaped at the craft for a moment before feeling someone tug on her hair. "What is it?" she spat, turning to see Ycezelon grinning at her. "Oops, sorry, didn't think I'd pull that hard. Dad said we have to go." Sure enough, their father was already moving towards the open building that rested behind the largest ship. She bristled briefly when she realized that she had zoned out for a while and had not heard whatever Frieza had said. She hoped she wouldn't be rebuked for it later on. _I can go sight-seeing later. I have to focus._ Composing herself, she adopted the proper gait of a princess, walking with her head up, the soft grass filling the spaces between her toes. It was by her own choice that she was barefoot; to feel the natural terrain under her soles was one of the few things she genuinely enjoyed. The grass had a peculiar texture too; it wasn't irritating nor bore the same itchy feel that grass normally would, but was more fluffy like cotton balls.

The natural earth graduated into a paved walkway made of cobble stones- they were now en-route to the large house. Now that they were closer she deciphered that this might be some sort of vacation home due to the many opened windows and the non-formal build of the abode. It was white and blue with large picture-frame windows, an equally impressive deck, and from where they were she could see the outline of what may be a lake, as well as other smaller buildings dotting the open field. There was enough room for her to go off by herself if need be, which, in this case, may very well be. There were two large men standing just in front the staircase leading to the inside. When they spotted Frieza they placed their hands over their chests and bowed. "Lord Frieza," they muttered lowly, not raising their eyes once. Frieza said nothing but he did make a hand gesture that the children weren't familiar with. Somehow, the large red and purple men knew what he did without seeing, and raised their heads, not looking him directly in the eye. "It is an honor to have you, sir," the purple, bald man welcomed. "King Cold and Lord Cooler are awaiting you and your children," the red man with green hair said, the two bowing once more. "Thank you." He climbed out of his hover craft, landing perfectly on his feet. The guards allowed them to pass, not moving until they were all behind him. "Psst, Icceia." The princess looked over at the prince questioningly. "Do you think they'll let us go swimming?" She raised a brow. "Swimming? Why would you want to go swimming?" "Who wouldn't want to go?" "Me." This response seemed to put him off and he was about to say something when their father spoke up. "You two remember how I told you to greet your grandfather?" "Yes." It wasn't a hard thing to remember, especially with him mentioning it every ten minutes.

They came up to a door made purely of glass - it was practically a giant window to complement all the other windows of the building. He opened the door and stepped in; the interior was breezy and the walls were painted in bright colours that added to the relaxed tone. This room was empty save for some rugs, a few divans and pictures hanging on the walls. "Been a while since I've been here," the overlord mused thoughtfully, taking a cursory glance about the room. He had a lot of memories in this place - some that he preferred to forget - but others actually quite pleasant. He approached the staircase set to the back of the room, leaving the young Arcosians to gaze around the room. They wanted to get a better look at the many many framed photos but decided it'd be best to wait until after meeting everyone. The stairwell was winding and, surprisingly dark, with the walls on both sides obscuring any real light from the passage. It came to a sudden end when, just like on the ship, there was brightness flooding their sight. At least this one was not as harsh. This room was an open floor, the large picture frame window frames open, light blue drapes fluttering in the light breeze. The walls were a sunny yellow with light patterns that resembled raindrops. There was a massive oak table with matching chairs, all prepared and ready for use; several divans, couches and lounge chairs were placed in groups, surrounding small circle tables with scented candles, with a blue rug serving as their placement mat.

This room also came with it's own balcony, the two glass doors thrown open and refreshing air filling the room. Along with these furnishings were two beings, both enjoying a drink and lounging around. One of them had looked up and, upon seeing Frieza, broke out into a smile. "Frieza, you're finally here." I apologize, Father," the smaller Arcosian replied with no real meaning. Icceia looked around him and was surprised to see a gigantic version of her father laying on a lounge chair, sipping on some wine (of course). He was so big that it finally made sense to her why this entire building had to be so big. She guessed he was King Cold, despite his very casual appearance at the moment. King Cold smiled and waved a hand. "It is no matter. I understand the reason for your extended trip." He took a sip of wine, eyeing him peculiarly. Frieza's eye twitched and he said "I hope nothing of substance has occurred in my absence." "Of course not. We will not start without you; in fact, we took that time to just relax... quite a foreign concept if I should say so myself." "Indeed. Well, enough of me; I know you're eager to see the children." He stepped aside to reveal the young royals. King Cold sat up immediately. "Ah, yes, the children." Without missing a beat, the siblings crossed an arm over their chest while the other was placed behind their backs. "Greetings Your Majesty, King Cold." "Oh, how marvelous! You've taught them the official title - splendid! You two may rise and come closer, let me see you." They did as commanded and stepped over to the imposing being - Icceia wondered what enhancements were made to make him this huge.

He didn't stand - he didn't have to- and he smiled down at them. "My, Ycezelon you've grown so much since I last saw you. I must say I'm impressed with reports that I've received over the years." Ycezelon smiled at the praise. "Thank you, King Cold." "Please, call me Grandfather. I know Frieza must've nailed all these mannerisms into you, and for good reason, but with me there's no need." "Okay, Grandfather." He then turned his attention to Icceia and beamed. "And here is the princess, our darling Icceia; come." She stepped closer and he began touching her face. Her entire head could fit into his palm, and he could easily break her if he wasn't careful. "My oh my; you must excuse me, my dear, I've seen but only pictures of you. You are truly a gem to behold, and you have a mind to match." "Thank you, Grandfather," she replied steadily, praying for him to stop cuddling her. "Cooler, isn't she just beautiful?" He looked over to the other Arcosian, and Icceia immediately found him odd. He didn't look like any of them; his skin was a deep purple with white carapaces on his chest, wrists and shins with a white helmet covering his head. He was fast asleep, laying on his stomach and his head resting on his arms. "Cooler!" King Cold barked, rousing the man out of his slumber. He blinked in surprise, looking between everyone in the room. It didn't seem to register until he noticed his father's look. He sat up and stretched. "Oh, my apologies. I dozed off there for a moment - this room has such a calming effect." He smiled, and, although this was the first time she'd ever seen him in person, she knew her uncle's smile was forced. "Never mind that; aren't you going to greet your brother and his children?"

Cooler looked over at Frieza. "Frieza." "Cooler." King Cold sighed and the second eldest Arcosian turned back to the children. "Well, if it isn't my nephew and niece - how wonderful." She hated him. She didn't know why but she already hated Cooler. "It's nice to see you again, Uncle," Ycezelon replied with a small bow. "Likewise, Ycezelon." His eyes went to land on his lone niece. "And Icceia, so glad to finally meet you; I've heard many good things about you." The princess flinched. Good? Good wasn't good enough - she was spectacular! She was sure he was merely downplaying her achievements out of spite. "And it's nice to see you too, _Uncle_." She ground out the word, not even trying to hide the venom in her voice. Cooler, instead of reprimanding her for her lack of respect, chuckled and said "I see you've taught her well, brother." Frieza was paying no mind to the interaction, choosing instead to look out the window placidly. "Yes he has," Cold interjected, not even caring about the slight that had been directed towards Cooler. He took another sip from his glass and sighed. "Such incredible grandchildren I've acquired. I trust that this venture would be one we could all gain something from." Just then, the sound of a door slamming jarred everyone's attention. The sound of tussling and footsteps came pounding up the steps, accompanied by shouts of dismay. A moment later, a little Arcosian boy came bursting into the room; he cheered. "Yes, I win again!" Another boy, this one older, came up, huffing and glaring at the younger child. "You didn't win, you cheated!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Boys!" King Cold's powerful voice startled the two out of their spat, and they looked towards them, wide-eyed in surprise. They immediately bowed at the king. "We're sorry, Grandfather, we were just playing," the older one appeased with eloquence.

"So I see; I thought we discussed there is to be no running in the house. Perhaps I wasn't clear?" "No, no! It won't happen again, sir." Cold shook his head. "Oh, forget it for now; I'm sure you could see our guests have arrived." The older boy looked up, looking shocked as though he hadn't even noticed them before. He glanced at Frieza, who was still lost in his own musings. "Uncle Frieza, it's so good to see you." He bowed respectfully, momentarily catching the tyrant's attention. "The feeling's mutual, Frostian," he said in a flat tone, only glancing at him for a few seconds. He didn't seem to mind his uncle's snuff, though, as he soon locked eyes with the only person he truly wanted to see. "Ycezelon! You're here too!" Icceia watched as her brother practically exploded with excitement, grinning from ear to ear. _How foolish_. "It's great to see you again, Frostian!" "Frostian, don't forget about Icceia." The pre-teen looked over at the girl, and his mouth dropped. Icceia stared at him without saying anything, without anyone saying anything; then, he said it. "You're a girl!" King Cold nearly spit out the wine he had just drank, Cooler looked like he wanted to laugh s _o_ badly and Frieza stared at his nephew as though he was a shocked as him. Finally, Cooler couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing ,his deep voice ringing loud and clear in the open room. Icceia glared daggers at her uncle. What was so funny about that? "Oh, oh my, please forgive him; it completely slipped my mind to mention that Icceia was a girl. I only told him he had a second cousin." Cold looked at Cooler and Frostian, seeming to want to say something but quickly thinking better of it. "Well, it's not much of a worry; we were all surprised when we first found out ourselves." Frostian blinked, a shade of red colouring his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Icceia's eyes narrowed and she gave him a once-over. He bore a striking resemblance to his father; his skin was a much deeper shade of purple, but he had the same white areas. He also had white horns and his biogem was a bright yellow and his tail had a sections of yellow skin that formed thick rings. "It's alright," she said in a icy tone. She decided she didn't like her cousin either. King Cold stood up then and moved over to where the boys were standing. He went to stand behind the youngest boy, placing his giant hands on the boy's shoulder. "And this," he began imperiously "is the most revolutionary creation of our greatest scientists. His name is Koldio." Koldio had light lilac skin with a dark green biogem topping his head. His horns were black and striped, just like Cold's and Ycezelon's, and his arms and tail were covered with purple-colored armored skin.

The little boy looked at Icceia and Ycezelon curiously before shifting his ruby-red eyes over to Frieza and he was instantly sent into a near panic. "Hello, Frieza," he greeted in a timid voice, bowing his head nearly into his chest. For the first time since coming to Chrisgam, the overlord smiled. "Koldio, I didn't expect you to be here. How lovely to see you." His grin grew wider as the child cowered, backing up into Cold's ankle. The hulking alien looked down at him and back up at Frieza who was now feigning innocence, his maniacal grin replaced by a sweet, caring one. He dismissed the clear distress of the young boy and folded his arms. "Now that we have all of that out of the way, I will say this now, and only now; we have some important things to discuss, which is why I called everyone here." He paused to begin walking about and continued his speech. "There are some issues that need to be resolved, plans to be made; you children are here because I thought it would be good for all of you to spend time, and become familiar with each other. I hope that this litter escapade will prove beneficial in the end. So, you all run along now and leave us."

His tone made it known that the conversation - though one-sided - had ended. Frostian did not have to be told twice; he grabbed Ycezelon and flew out of the room with him. Icceia groaned inwardly before inching towards the staircase - Koldio looked up at the monarch and tugged on his cape. Cold looked down to see the boy beckoning to be picked up. Cold scooped him up and allowed the child to speak to him. As he did so, Frieza strolled over to them and tugged the boy on his tail - Koldio looked down, squeaked and hid his face in Cold's chest, holding on to the giant's neck as though his life depended on it... which might have been close to the truth. Frieza smiled while Cold looked on in bewilderment. "Oh, do not be afraid of Frieza, my child. He will not harm you." "He's right Koldio; I will never lay a _finger_ on you. We're practically brothers after all." Koldio could hear the underlying malice in his 'brother's' voice, and did not dare to look at him. "Ugh, leave him alone, Frieza. You just love scaring children, do you," Cooler said, having not moved from his chair the entire time. "Ha, you should know," Frieza laughed. "That is enough. Koldio, go and find the others, and remind them to be back on time for dinner." He set the boy down and he scampered out of the room quicker than he needed to. "Must you really interfere with the boy, Frieza?" Cold asked curiously. "I haven't done anything to him. The brat's scared of everything," Frieza replied with indiscretion, moving towards one of the lounge chairs. He was not looking forward to the lecture he knew was coming. "I'm very sure he's only scared of everything that involves you, brother," Cooler said laughingly. "As he should be, _brother."_ "Both of you, cease this pointless bickering." He took a seat himself and sighed. "I thought both of you would have gotten used to Koldio by now, or at least accept the idea of him."

"I just see no point in him," Frieza drawled lazily, already losing interest in the topic. "Which is why I brought him. Like I said, there are crucial things that need to be discussed, better now than later to keep any more friction from occurring. And with this new development, I'd say I made the best choice." Frieza snorted, laying his head on the pillow. "As if this mere inconvenience will be of any merit to us. I already chose Ycezelon as my successor and my mind hasn't changed - the others are expendable." "What about Icceia?" Cold asked, looking into his dark nails with great interest as though the answer was there. Frieza seemed to think about that for a moment. "I'm not sure what I'll do with her; she has great potential, but I'm trying to figure out where best her skills can be utilized." Then, as an after thought he said "After dinner, how about a demonstration? I'm sure she'll impress you." King Cold stroked his chin. "I suppose a show would lighten to mood somewhat. I've always wanted to see her in action." He smiled and agreed to it. "I know she will not disappoint us."

Icceia had taken to going through the different rooms. Everyone could have their own room if they desired, and she had come upon a few servants milling around getting the beds prepared. They had stopped and bowed when they saw her, some offered her a drink and others offered to show her around the grounds. She waved them all off, wanting to find out things herself. The house was completely spotless and everything was just opened up and bright. It was a nice change from the spaceship, or even Frieza 79. She thought the design was a bit outdated, but refreshing nonetheless. She traversed all the hallways, finding most of the walls and rooms bare. There was room though that peaked her interest - a locked door at the end of one of the lower halls. _I wonder what's in here..._ She glanced around to make sure no one was around, and used her ki to make create a hole big enough to poke her finger through. When that was done, she used her nail to pick at the lock from the inside. "Come on, come on." After the fourth try, she heard the door click and she knew she was victorious when she tried the knob and the door swung open. Grinning, she poked her head inside and her nose was immediately assaulted by the dust. There was nothing but dust, some boxes, and more dust. Clearly no one's been in here for a while. She began rummaging through the boxes, causing more dust particles to float as a result, and only deciding to use her ki to ward them off when it became too much. She opened one of the boxes and peered into it - it was a bunch of books. This may not have been anything to anyone else, but to her, someone who lived to read and learn, it was the jackpot. She sat on the floor and pulled one of the leather-bound books out, and began flipping through. She was mildly disappointed to see it was nothing but a photo album, a fairly old one too. The pictures were faded and she could barely make out anything in them.

She put it aside and pulled out another one; this one was more recent and she could see the images perfectly. The first picture showed a very large group of people standing in front the house, smiling and making various hand gestures. Everyone in the picture were from different races and all wore strictly black. She flipped the page and was surprised to see none other than King Cold, sans armor; instead he wore a loose-fitting vest and and speedo, lounging on a chair outside. "He looks a lot younger in this," she noted, remembering the minute wrinkles she'd seen on his purple face during their visit. On the next page was a picture of Cold on the same chair, this time holding a very young baby. She looked at it closer an realized it was Cooler, baby Cooler. She didn't know why but she found the picture to be silly, with Cold's massive arms holding a newborn Cooler, who in turn looked like he was sleeping. _Just like when we met him. He must love to sleep._ On the next page was a sequence of photos; in these her uncle was a little older than the former and was sitting under one of the trees holding what looked like a ball. In the next picture, King Cold was holding him on his lap, beaming with pride while Cooler tried to chew on the ball. The last one made no sense to her, as it showed Cooler, Cold and some two people peeking out from behind the tree at them. The more she looked at that last photo, the more anxious she became as a strange thought popped up in her head. What if those people weren't supposed to be in the picture? From what she knew from her self-learning, her family wasn't the most liked in the universe, and that was putting it lightly. What if the strange peeping-toms were actually spies? Or assassins? She began thinking of baby Cooler being snatched up in the clutches of the enemy, tortured and mutilated beyond recognition. She smiled at the thought and turned the page again.

In this photo, Cooler was now a toddler, around four, happily frolicking about in the grass. She sneered and her eyes moved to the picture underneath that one, and she had to make a double take. Another Arcosian who she did not know was standing by the lake, Cooler at his side and holding a baby. It wasn't a newborn from the looks of it - maybe a year old or so - and he was purely white with purple areas on his body. She knew there was only one reason why a baby would be in a photo which seemed dedicated to the family's memories on this planet - that baby had to be Frieza. This was the first time she was seeing his true form, whether in photo or real life. Wanting to see more of those she turned the page and, sure enough, the first thing she saw was him laying on a blanket, clutching one of the ends, his eyes half-closed in either sleep or the first stages of waking up. She found his true form to be, well, beautiful, like someone had molded him out of crystal and glass; the other one depicted King Cold holding a now wide awake Frieza, who looked straight into the camera with bright, curious eyes. She couldn't help the genial smile that crossed her face. Frieza was quite a cute baby. _And fat, too._ She wondered why these were locked away and if anyone even remembered they were there; perhaps ol' Cold planned to bring out the baby pictures later, just for a nice trip down memory lane? That seemed unlikely to her but it would be rather funny. She could imagine her father and Cooler's faces, the sheer horror and embarrassment. She had to show Ycezelon these - they were too good to keep to herself.

She closed the album and placed it along with the other back into the box, closing it up the way she had found it. She stood, dusted off her skirt and walked out of the room. She didn't bother locking the door - no one would even know she was in there unless they happened to look really close to see the hole she had made. Icceia made her way outside, the guards in the same spot that she'd seen them earlier. They bowed as she passed but said nothing - she didn't really care about them anyway. She started walking, relishing the feel of the grass on her feet. It was so comforting that if she were someone else, she would have considered taking a nap right there. She had better sense though - who knew what sorts of germ and diseases lurked between those unassuming blades. It didn't take long for her to hear the sound of shouts coming from the treeline. She gritted her teeth - did they really have to be so loud? She could see Ycezelon and Frostian high up in one of the blue trees, leaping from branch to branch. _Like a bunch of monkeys._ "Oh, Icy! Are you up there?" she sang out from on the ground. The prince turned to look down at her and groaned. "What is it, Icceia?" " _Gasp,_ I didn't know monkeys could talk! I could've sworn I was in the jungle somewhere!" she called back with feigned shock. Her brother rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha." Frostian popped up next to him from above, hanging upside down. Icceia wondered if he would hurt himself should he fall. "Oh hey, it's you!" he yelled, making the princess want to just zap him. "Yes, it's me, and that's a tree and that's the sky," she remarked, pointing at each named object, the sarcasm thick in her rebuttal. "What are you doing here?" Ycezelon interrupted rudely. "I was looking for you, Icy; I thought I could play with you guys." She smiled up at him, the same Cheshire smile that masked all the malicious mischief in her intent.

"No. We're not even playing anyway." "Really? Because to me it sounded like you two were having a zoo party just a minute ago." "Get lost!" There was a rustling from above both the boys and Koldio appeared in a rush of leaves. "I went higher!" he cheered, completely ignoring Icceia. She looked at the little boy, only just realizing that, technically, he was supposed to be her uncle. There was something that bothered her about that, particularly the comment Cold had made about him being a scientific creation. His eyes came to rest on her and he smiled widely. "Hey, it's the girl!" Icceia, at that moment, _really_ did not like this brat. What was it with everyone and pointing out the obvious? First Frostian makes a fool out of himself- much to her uncle's amusement - and now the boy was doing the exact same thing. _Stupidity must be a trait in boys._ "My name is Icceia, not _girl!_ " she spat. "Oh, hi Icing!" Koldio amended happily. Ycezelon and Frostian burst out in hysterical laughter, only serving to enrage the already annoyed girl. "Hey, that's a great nickname for you, _Icing!"_ Ycezelon guffawed, nearly falling off the branch he was sitting on. She failed to see the humor in that dumb slip of the tongue and the sound of their loud, annoyingly cheery laugh sent her off the edge. She pointed a finger up to the branch they were on, firing a bullet-quick beam to the base of it, completely severing it from the tree. All three princes came falling out of the tree, crashing on to the ground in a disgraceful heap.

It was now her turn to laugh, and laugh she did. "So much for your little fun. Looks like it all came to a crashing halt," she gloated with glee. The boys sat up, rubbing their backs and heads. "Tch, what'd you do that for?" Ycezelon inquired, sounding positively angered. Icceia loved it! "Because the view down here is so much nicer." She was shocked when he fired a blast at her, aiming directly for her face. It hit the ground beside her, leaving a charred smoking mess in its stead. Luckily for her she was very agile and light on her feet, and only got a nick on her shoulder strap, or that could have ended _very badly._ "Get out of here, now!" he ordered, getting to his feet, baring his teeth in a ferocious snarl. She had never seen him this angry before - it both thrilled and scared her. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" She stormed off, more frustrated than anything else. So much for her bonding with the boys. This vacation was already turning out to be a disappointment. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to play with her, and for the first time in weeks she found herself thinking about Farelise and Chiima. "At least they're not dumb..."

Dinner was served at seven that evening. Everyone gathered on the second open floor, seated at the dining table. Icceia had since taken off her armor, albeit begrudgingly since she liked it so much, and was now bathed, her hair down in an up style with the wavy ends out, a sparkly band holding it together and a blue dress. She was seated at her father's left and Ycezelon on his right, Cooler and Frostian sitting on the other side of the table facing them, Koldio sitting nearest to King Cold and the man himself at the head. Servants were constantly swooping in and out of the kitchen with bowls of steaming broth, dumplings and clams, _farichi_ chicken, dinner rolls and everyone besides Koldio were given generous servings of wine. Cold had initially been surprised to see that she was also on the customary beverage, but merely glanced at Frieza and continued his meal. Ycezelon was still sour from the looks of it, sulking even more than usual; Frostian kept whispering to his own father and Cooler would chuckle at the unheard joke. Koldio seemed uneasy and kept glancing up at everyone as though he was expecting a brawl to break out at any moment; Frieza was distant as usual, not looking at anyone and Cold just seemed glad that they were now finishing the third course. Icceia kept shifting in her seat, the fabric of the dress making a rustling noise as it slid on the seat. Frieza gave her a sidelong glance and she stopped instantly, regretting that this dress had been picked out for her. It felt weird to her.

The room was so silent that she was sure if she closed her eyes long enough she'd forget anyone was even there. That seemed like a better alternative than the awkward atmosphere that shrouded the dining room. Not even the scrumptious smells of the food could penetrate it. Icceia just wanted to get up and go to her room. She stared at her food, picking at it with her fork and trying to imagine that the morsels on her plate were some of the girls at school that she was shoving around, playing with them before striking. Her imagery was shattered when a loud noise broke the dead silence of the room. Everyone looked up in shock, Frostian covering his mouth, looking at the others in mute horror. Ycezelon couldn't help it, and began snickering, bringing his head down on the table, trying to stifle his laughter with a hand. Cooler began laughing, covering his mouth before finally just throwing his head back and laughing scandalously. Soon, Koldio joined in, giggling madly while Frostian, feeling braver now, relaxed and smiled goofily. Cold sipped on his wine, watching between the four with a fleeting interest. Frieza looked at his son and nephew and then at his brother, who was still trying to regain his composure. Icceia felt sick. How rude it was to make such a disgusting sound at the table! Cold set his goblet down and clicked his tongue. "Thank you Frostian for bringing some... diverse entertainment to dinner." The boy grinned before bowing in apology. "I'm sorry Grandfather, it would not happen again." Cold raised a hand in understand, not wanting to push further. "Well since we are all now fed and, with reasonable thought, _satisfied_ , I would like to make a suggestion."

The monarch looked at Icceia and smiled. "Icceia, your father tells me you've acquired a new skill. Why don't you give us a demonstration of what you've learned?" Icceia looked up at him and then at Frieza, who gave a subtle nod. "Of course, I would love to, Grandfather." "Splendid. Shall we all go outside to witness?" He rose from his chair and headed for the stairs; Cooler stood, giving his son a small tap behind the head before laughing and heading off. Koldio jumped off his seat and raced off with Ycezelon tagging close to his cousin, both of them joking and laughing like there was no tomorrow. As Icceia got up her father caught her arm. He applied some pressure, lightly digging into her skin but not enough that anyone would notice. "Be sure you do this perfectly." It was a command, one she would not dare disregard. She swallowed, the tension of his nails biting in her skin"I will, Father." She allowed him to leave before her, to take a deep breath. _Just focus. Do not fail._ She took small steps downstairs and towards the deck where everyone was. Ycezelon and Frostian were sitting together, talking in hushed tones. Koldio sat on Cold's lap, fussing over his tail while the king talked to him and rubbed the appendage. Cooler and Frieza were the only ones who weren't doing anything, just sitting on the steps with no real emotion. She skipped past them and stood on the lawn in front the deck. She bowed towards them and Cold gave her the gesture to commence. "Go on my dear, let's see what you can do."

She nodded and looked up to the sky. Night time on Chrisgam was breathtaking, with three moons that were like giant blue orbs against a darker blue canvas dotted with twinkling stars. She focused on the luminous bodies, allowing her ki to feed off the serenity of the backdrop. _Don't lose your concentration. Train your energy._ She took one deep breath, closed her eyes and brought her hands together in front her her face. _Visualize._ She felt the warmth of her ki buildings in her palms, electric pink and red energy surrounding her hands. Cold watched, leaning closer with keen interest. Icceia opened her eyes then, and seeing that she was done with the first part, she began to separate her palms, cackling lines of energy forming in the space. Then, she did something that not even her father had seen: instead of completely severing the link, she placed two fingers from each hand into the energy, drawing it into her fingertips directly. _Release._ Icceia shot both arms in to her sides, sending the colorful beams outward for a few moments before moving her fingers in a circle and bringing them back to her. From there, she focused on keeping her energy and a fast pace, bending and twisting her ki to form all sorts of designs and execute some rather advanced ballerina-esque moves. At one point, she had linked the four thin beams into two longs ones and used it as a makeshift jump rope. The entire time she never lost control, not once, and she ended the show by twirling on one foot, the beams pointed into the sky to create a coil effect of red and pink, finally breaking her connection to the force and bringing her hands together, causing a clash of lights and smoke that illuminated the dark sky for a prolonged moment.

For a moment she stood, her head bowed and heart in her throat. Had she made a mistake? Why wasn't anyone doing anything? It was the loud and boisterous clapping of King Cold that let her know, that once again, she had done it. "Absolutely spectacular! Brilliant! Superb! You certainly deserve the name 'prodigy' my dear!" Koldio seemed so amazed by what he had just seen that he looked like he would break free from Cold's person and tackle her. Cooler still appeared as unimpressed as before, but now he was giving a slow clap. Ycezelon and Frostian, who were surely still mad at her for earlier, looked at each other impassively for a moment, before clapping, simply because it was the most appropriate at the time. She did not care about any of them. Her attentionwas on the one who gave her the incentive to do this, the one who made this display possible. And for now, he was clapping, and, to her great relief, smiling. He was happy. He was pleased with her. She had not failed him. Icceia found herself smiling now, and curtseyed for the group. "We must have you do that again soon, you're simply amazing," the elder Arcosian praised, getting to his feet and setting Koldio down. The boy leaped into the air and clung on to hrt. "That was so cool! I want to do that too!" She looked down at him; he seemed enthralled by her at that moment, pure admiration shining in his eyes. Icceia, looking at him, forgot about the mistake he had made earlier and smiled at him. "It's a lot of work; you'll need to practice a lot." Koldio just held on to her as though he thought she would disappear if he let go. It got annoying quickly and she eased him off.

The boy's sudden captivation with her did not sour her mood though. She was happy that they all saw only a portion of what she could do, and perhaps now she'll be treated with a little more respect. The other thing was that she had saved herself from her father's rebuke and wrath and was instead rewarded with praise. The vacation that had started off on a bad foot was shaping up to be her greatest moment, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.


End file.
